El tiempo no pasa igual para todos
by youarethereason
Summary: Para llegar a un destino primero hay que recorrer un camino. [Línea temporal de Digimon Adventure 02 Sorato]
1. Chapter 1

El sonido del cierre de una cremallera fue lo único que se escuchó en el solitario vestuario. No era normal que se quedara hasta tan tarde entrenando, pero estaba molesta consigo misma al tener un partido importante tan cerca y ser incapaz de concentrarse en darle a la pelota más de dos veces seguidas. Aquel día se había quedado más tiempo de la cuenta para compensar sus distracciones y ahora, por fin, había terminado de cambiarse y guardar todo.

No quedaba demasiada vida en el instituto, pero casi que lo prefería. Últimamente no le gustaba ir por los pasillos llenos de gente montando jaleo o cuchicheando a la mínima que cualquiera pasaba. Especialmente conseguían ponerla de mal humor cuando el foco de todo aquello era cierto rubio. Quizás por eso, por el silencio que no la advirtió de su presencia, tuvo que frenar en seco para no estrellarse con un Yamato que salía casi tan distraído como ella del aula que les habían dejado para los ensayos.

Frenó también en seco, no habiéndola escuchado acercarse, girándose un poco para alejar el bajo en su funda que iba colgando en su hombro. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y en darse cuenta de que no era ninguna de las pesadas que parecían haberse convertido en su sombra en los últimos tiempos y relajó el gesto automáticamente.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó rápidamente ella-, iba distraída y no te escuché salir.

\- No pasa nada… - aunque se hubiera llegado a chochar seguiría siendo mucha mejor opción que cualquier otra que se le pudiera pasar por la cabeza-. ¿No es un poco tarde ya? – señaló con un gesto de la cabeza la bolsa de deporte de ella.

Se me ha hecho más tarde de la cuenta – se encogió de hombros-. Pero ya me iba a casa.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué?

Miró hacia el aula y se despidió con un gesto de los demás que se habían quedado terminando de recoger.

\- Es un poco tarde para que vuelvas sola desde el colegio – desvió ligeramente la mirada, puedo acompañarte si quieres.

Pudo notar como según decía aquello una sensación extraña apareció en su estómago, como si se hubiera encogido de repente. ¿Qué tenía aquello de extraño? ¿Cuántas veces le había salido con lo mismo cualquiera de sus amigos? ¿Cuántas veces había ido y venido con Taichi? ¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar de esa forma? ¿No era exactamente lo mismo?

\- No hace falta… Además, ¿no tienes que desviarte mucho?

\- Ya bueno… - continuó desviando la mirada hacia cualquier otro punto del pasillo sin querer hacer contacto visual en ella-, pero ya sabes que mi padre siempre llega tarde y tengo tiempo.

Acabó por asentir ligeramente, aceptando el ofrecimiento. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había que ponerse tan nerviosa? ¿No lo conocía desde hacía años ya? Parecía que no… Tragó saliva antes de dar un par de pasos, como dudosa de que fueran a salirle en línea recta.

Parecía mentira que para dos personas que se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo fuera tan complicado encontrar palabras para ir hablando tranquilamente en lo que no era más que un corto paseo de vuelta a casa de uno de ellos. Finalmente, fue ella quién decidió dejar de discutir con su cabeza llena de pensamientos estúpidos y volver a hablar.

\- ¿Qué tal vais con los ensayos? – la mirada no la levantó del suelo de todas formas.

\- Bien - ¿eso había sonado demasiado cortante? Hasta él mismo en aquella situación fue capaz de darse cuenta. Carraspeó antes de volver a hablar-. Ya casi está todo listo, supongo que nos apuntaremos al concurso que habrá en Diciembre a ver si hay suerte.

\- ¿Concurso?

\- Saldrá hasta por la televisión… - si la pelirroja hubiera mirado hacia él podría haber notado perfectamente el rubor que se había apoderado de él.

\- Seguro que os sale muy bien, ya lo verás – sonrió ligeramente haciendo el primer comentario no forzado de todo aquel rato.

Sonrió a su vez y también por primera vez en todo el trayecto levantó la vista hacia ella, observándola por primera vez -. Gracias.

La respuesta de ella tras ver el gesto de reojo fue la misma, establecer contacto visual por primera vez y ampliar la sonrisa de antes-. De nada.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos antes de que los dos volvieran a desviar la mirada en direcciones diferentes. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Por qué las cosas se habían vuelto de repente tan complicadas entre ellos dos? ¿No podían volver a ser como siempre? Con el paso del tiempo las cosas deberían de haber ido a mejor, ahora todos se conocían mucho más y había muchísima más confianza que años atrás. ¿Por qué para ellos dos parecía haber pasado exactamente lo contrario?

Lo que ninguno de los dos sospechaba era que todo aquello estaba pasando por la cabeza de ambos. No eran solo ideas de él, tampoco eran solo ideas de ella. Y ninguno de los dos era capaz de exteriorizar nada de todo aquello de manera alguna. Un nuevo silencio se apoderó de ellos dos hasta que llegaron a la entrada del edificio de ella.

\- Muchas gracias por acompañarme, espero que no se te haga demasiado tarde ahora – inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento.

\- No tienes que dármelas – intentó sonreír de nuevo como había hecho por el camino-. Supongo que… mañana te veré en la escuela.

\- Claro… - ¿eso era lo único que eran capaces de hablar después de años de amistad? ¿De verdad? Molesta ante la idea hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida-. Hasta mañana – sin demasiado tiempo de reacción para él giró entrando rápidamente en el edificio.

\- Hasta mañana, Sora…

Relajó el gesto en cuento ella desapareció tras la puerta. Ese tipo de reacciones y comportamiento eran normales en él con aquellos que no conocía pero no con los que realmente le conocían y que le importaban. Cada vez que se cruzaba con ella parecía que se le costaba entablar conversación como una persona normal y por más que lo intentaba no lograba darle ningún sentido.

No había ningún motivo por el que tuviera que comportarse de forma tan extraña cada vez que se la cruzaba, hubiera o no gente. Y estaba seguro de que se había dado cuenta porque en ocasiones el parecía ver el mismo tipo de comportamiento por parte de ella. Con la cabeza llena de dudas inició el camino de vuelta a casa antes de que su padre acabara llamándolo para gritarle que era hora de que volviera a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Parecen retrasadas, ¿qué pasa? ¿No saben estar calladitas sin montar jaleo más de cinco segundos? – protestó mientras que fruncía el ceño molestar por el ruido que hacía un grupo de alumnas más jóvenes que ella repentinamente revolucionadas cuando los "Teenage Wolves" hicieron acto de presencia en el descanso de las clases.

\- Déjalas, con lo divertido que es ver cómo se le suben todos los colores a Yamato – Taichi estaba siguiendo la mirada los pasos de su amigo riéndose abiertamente. El rubio tenía cara de querer aprender o bien a hacer que apareciera un pozo y se lo tragara o bien que se tragara a todos los demás, no estaba demasiado seguro-. Además, él solito que se lo ha buscado con todo esto del grupo, no me da nada de pena.

\- Yo no he dicho que me dé pena – lo cierto era que durante una temporada lo había encontrado hasta gracioso ella también- pero tanto escándalo empieza a parecerme ridículo.

\- Hoy tenemos el día cascarrabias, captado – se sentó cómodamente en uno de los bancos del patio antes de reclamar la atención del otro chico para que fuera hasta donde ellos-. Oye… ¿nos firmas un autógrafo a nosotros también? Tenemos más derecho que ellas, te llevamos aguantando más tiempo – dijo nada más que se les acercó.

\- En la cara te lo voy a firmar – respondió con mal humor entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Vaya dos, don y doña cascarrabias…

Sora y Yamato cruzaron la que seguramente fuera la primera mirada de todo el día antes de dedicarle una mirada fulminante al otro.

\- Tengo hambre, ¿venís a por algo?

\- Justo vengo de pasar por la cafetería y no pienso volver allí, muchas gracias – dijo el rubio pasando a apoderarse el banco cuando el moreno se puso en pie.

\- Pues… Por llamarme cascarrabias podrías traerme algo tú de la que vienes – acabó por decir ella sonriendo de medio lado decidiendo que la idea de quedarse en el banco haciendo el vago era la mejor.

\- Ten amigos para esto… ¡Eh! ¡Esperadme que voy con vosotros dentro! – se fue gritando hasta otros compañeros.

No tardó demasiado en desaparecer de la vista de ambos, los cuales casi que negaron con la cabeza a la vez.

\- ¿Qué te han hecho exactamente en la cafetería? – acabó por decir con tono divertido la pelirroja.

\- Lo de todos los días. Te lo digo con total sinceridad, si se me llega a pasar por la cabeza lo más mínimo todo lo que iba a tener que aguantar para nada iba a estar en el grupo quién yo te dijera…

\- Eh, es una buena señal. Eso es que lo hacéis bien.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, claro que sí, os he escuchado, claro que lo hacéis bien.

Cuando había hecho la pregunta no lo había dicho con esa intención, sino en referencia al grupo que se dedicaba a seguirlos. Estaba seguro que simplemente era por el hecho de que el grupo les había dado cierta popularidad y que lo mismo daba que fueran bueno o no, pero las palabras de ella le hicieron sonreír pasándosele el enfado con el que había llegado.

\- No sé si creerte, tú siempre sabes qué decir… - levantó al mirada hacia ella, haciendo notar que bromeaba en sus palabras.

\- Ah, eso nunca lo sabrás – por suerte entendió perfectamente el tono del otro, sonriendo a su vez y acabando por tomar asiento ella también.

Al menos parecía que aquella vez eran capaces de hablar no como hacía apenas unos días cuando la había acompañado hasta su casa, incluso de poder pasar un rato sin tensiones que venían sin motivo aparente.

\- ¿Has vuelto a tener que quedarte hasta tarde entrenando?

\- Pues… si te digo la verdad desde el otro día no he vuelto a hacer nada – levantó la mano enseñándole que tenía una venda sobre ella-. Oficialmente si alguien pregunta precisamente por entrenar más de la cuenta tengo la muñeca dolorida.

\- ¿Y extraoficialmente? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Alguien tenía que ir a sacar a Biyomon de la celda en la que habían metido – bajó el tono para que nadie más que él la escuchara.

\- ¿Celda?

\- Sí, me llegó un aviso de socorro… Al menos el poblado quedó liberado y ella está bien. Lo de perderme un par de partidos será lo de menos.

\- ¿Todo bien entonces?

\- Sí, perfectamente… Taichi lleva toda la semana echándome la bronca por haber ido yo sola con los chicos, pero sé arreglármelas sola, no podía esperar por nadie más – ya no tenía once años y tenía que esperar porque alguien fuera a sacarla de los problemas. Aquello había quedado mucho tiempo atrás.

\- Bueno… lo negaré si alguien pregunta, pero… quizás tenga razón. Podrías habernos pedido ayuda.

\- Y entonces habríamos acabado más encerrados pasando el rato. Además, ni siquiera me paré a pensarlo… creo que me habría ido hasta sin los demás… - desvió la mirada ligeramente distraída pensando en su pequeña amiga.

\- Me lo creo… Solo digo que la próxima vez, que espero que no la haya – aclaró rápidamente – no vayas sola… puedes pedirme ayuda siempre que la necesites – no se dio cuenta casi de lo que se le acababa de escapar. Aunque, claro, ¿qué tenía aquello de raro? Para eso estaban los amigos. Sin embargo no pudo evitar empezar a notar más calor de la cuenta en la cara, lo cual lo hizo mirar hacia otro lado para intentar disimularlo.

\- Lo sé – fue la única respuesta de ella.

Tampoco veía qué podían tener de raro aquellas palabras, conociéndolo a aquellas alturas era lo que realmente esperaba escuchar de él, pero algo la había hecho volver a notar esa sensación extraña en el estómago. Al menos esta vez lo que siguió no fue la desaparición total de la capacidad del habla, sino una sonrisa nada disimulada en la cara.


	3. Chapter 3

La idea de la acampada iba a acabar hasta gustándole. Ya no era solo el hecho de que estuvieran echando una mano de la única forma que podían a los más pequeños, sino que irse a pasar unos días alejado de todo con sus amigos le apetecía bastante. Solo faltaba decírselo a su padre y que no se pusiera a monta el drama, aunque algo le decía que un par de días libres tampoco le iban a sentar mal a él.

\- Ya te he dicho que no puedo ir, tengo un partido muy importante que no puedo saltarme… - una voz que a aquellas alturas había aprendido a reconocer con más facilidad de la que debería hizo que frenara sus pasos.

\- ¿Y no hay forma de que te lo cambien de día? No sé, ¿no puedes volver a quejarte de lo de la muñeca? – no obtuvo respuesta, solo unos segundo de silencio seguidos de nuevo de la voz de Taichi-. Vale, vale… No he dicho nada, no me mires así. No te preocupes, para hacer de excusa nos bastaremos nosotros tres.

\- Ya sabes que me gustaría poder hacer más.

\- Ya, ya, lo que te da rabia es perderte una buena acampada conmigo – pudo oír claramente la risa de los dos antes de que girasen la esquina tras la que Yamato se había quedado apoyado-. ¡Eh! ¿De quién te escondes ahora?

\- Se te escucha por todo el pasillo… - lanzó una mirada hacia sus dos amigos, intentando no fijarse demasiado en la pelirroja que también le observaba curiosa.

\- ¿No te fías de lo que hacemos cuando nos quedamos solos por el pasillo?

\- ¡Tai! – se ganó le segundo manotazo de la tarde por parte de ella-. Deja de decir tonterías, que así solo vas a conseguir que cada vez la gente diga más tonterías.

\- Uy, sí, como si a él le fuera a afectar mucho las tonterías que yo diga o deje de decir de los dos.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco. Lo cierto era que no, no le afectaba demasiado. No eran esas las cosas de ellos dos que podían llegar a afectarle, eran… otras cosas de otro tipo. Encontrarse a sus dos amigos tranquilamente por un pasillo no era algo que fuera a hacerle tener reacciones extrañas como girar y pegar media vuelta. Lo que le costaba más asimilar de ellos era la facilidad que tenían para convivir en el día a día, la cercanía que tenían. Y eso era algo con que tenía que lidiar más de lo que le gustaba en los últimos tiempos, aunque tampoco llegaba a comprender todavía del todo el por qué.

Fijó, por fin, la mirada en la chica que seguía mirando mal al otro-. Así que… ¿no vas a poder venir con nosotros?

\- No, tengo un partido que no puedo aplazar – puso un gesto de fastidio.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar solo con este dos días?

\- No… voy a dejar al pobrecito Koushiro solo con vosotros dos días. Él sí que me da pena…

\- ¡Eh! – protestó ahora Taichi provocando una risa general del grupo.

\- Tengo que irme, he quedado con mi madre para ayudarla con unos últimos arreglos – dijo a modo de despedida-. Mañana os veo.

Agitó su mano en el aire a modo de despedida hacia ambos antes de salir con paso rápido por el pasillo puesto que se le había hecho tarde dejando a los dos chicos solos. Yamato no se dio cuenta, pero sus ojos se quedaron mirando la figura de ella hasta que desapareció tras una esquina. Carraspeó, haciéndose el distraído, mirando hacia Taichi quién, por suerte, sí que no se había enterado de la falta de atención.

\- ¿Has hablado con tu padre ya?

\- No, luego se lo preguntaré, pero no creo que ponga ninguna pega, ya os lo dije antes. Y sino le mandamos a mi hermano a que le ponga cara de pena, esa siempre funciona.

\- Es una pena que no pueda venir con nosotros Sora.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – quizás sus palabras sonaron demasiado a la defensiva.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puede venir con nosotros ahora? Hubiera estado bien que pudiéramos ir todos.

\- Ah… eso.

\- Ah… eso - le hizo burla descaradamente-. La alegría de la fiesta. Tengo entrenamiento, llámame cuando tu padre te lo confirme para avisar a Hikari y los demás.

No se molestó en despedirse de él, volviendo a quedarse solo en el pasillo. La pregunta de su amigo había llegado incluso a parecerle rara, pero claro, tenía todo el sentido del mundo. El problema estaba en su cabeza y en sus propias versiones de la realidad.

Ciertamente era una pena, apenas tenían tiempo para reunirse todos. Pero… lo cierto era que sí que era una pena que fuera ella la que faltara. Algo en su cabeza acababa de darse cuenta de lo mucho que le hubiera gustado escuchar que iba con ellos. Pero, ¿qué tenía eso de raro? Era su amiga, ¿por qué no iba a parecerle una pena que no pudiera ir con ellos a pasar unos días? Porque realmente, lo que le hubiera gustado sería poder pasar unos días con ella.

¿Acababa de tener ese pensamiento? Miró hacia los lados como si esperara que alguien fuera a darle la razón o a contestarle, pero no se encontró más que con su propio reflejo observándole con cara de susto. ¿Por qué acababa de tener ese pensamiento?

\- Hija, no sé qué te habrá pasado en el colegio, pero como no te centres vas a acabar cortándote – Toshiko tomó una de las ramas que su hija le tendía con gesto divertido al ver que no terminaba de aterrizar.

\- Lo siento mamá… Estaba pensando en que antes me encontré con Taichi en el pasillo – por algún extraño motivo prefirió omitir el nombre de Yamato – y me dijo que se iban a ir unos días de acampada.

\- ¿Y no te dijo que fueras?

\- Oh no…

\- ¿No le dirías que no pensando que no te dejaría irte con tus amigos un par de días, no?

\- Claro que no mamá… Van todos, incluso su hermana pequeña y otra chica de la escuela.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Coincide con el partido… - bajó la mirada, molesta por su mala suerte.

\- ¿Ese tan importante que tienes en un par de semanas? – vio cómo su hija asentía-. Vaya… lo siento. Seguro que cuando llegue el verano podréis iros todos de acampada, no te preocupes.

\- Ya… - pero a ella le hubiera apetecido poder ir y pasar unos días lejos de todo con él.

¿Acababa de tener ese pensamiento? Miró a su madre, preocupada, como si fuera capaz de haberle leído la mente notando como un intenso calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. ¿Por qué acababa de tener ese pensamiento? Bajó la vista hacia las ramas que le quedaban por cortar, confusa.


	4. Chapter 4

Aunque no las tenía todas consigo ese día había conseguido ganar el partido. Eso había conseguido sacarlas de sus propios pensamientos sobre los que se habían ido al Mundo Digital y los que se habían quedado en el campamento para cubrirlos. Y era un verdadero alivio poder tener la cabeza despejada para pensar en sus cosas y volver contenta a su casa tras haber ganado con una gran diferencia.

No se había molestado ni en cambiarse de ropa, ya tendría tiempo para eso tras darse una buena ducha en su casa y caminaba a paso rápido con sus cosas en la bolsa de deporte para llevar la noticia a casa. Cuando apenas le quedaban unos metros para poder llegar al portal del edificio se fijó en que había un coche que estaba parando. Continuó el camino hacia su casa teniendo que pararse al reconocer las caras de los que iban en su interior… Muchas más caras de las que hubiera esperado.

\- ¿Ya habéis vuelto? – dijo en voz alta colocándose al lado de Hikari la cual acaba bajar sin que se hubieran dado cuenta de que ella se había acercado pudiendo así ver cómo el mayor de los Yagami pegaba un brinco asustado.

\- Vuelto con los deberes hechos – dijo la más pequeña de ellos, lanzando una mirada al resto que permanecían dormidos.

La pelirroja hizo lo mismo, lanzando una mirada general hacia el grupo, dándose cuenta de que estaban todos completamente dormidos salvo Koushiro que todavía estaba intentando bajarse sin despertar a nadie.

\- Muchas gracias por traernos hasta casa, Señor Ishida – fue la despedida del pelirrojo.

\- No hay por qué darlas chicos – lanzó una mirada a la pelirroja para hacerle un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo y luego mirar a los más mayores-. Y yo que vosotros empezaría a buscar en dónde mudarme cuando Yamato consiga volver.

\- No obtuvo respuesta por parte de los que estaban fuera, al menos no verbal, ya que el comentario causó una risa general. Fue en ese momento en el que Sora se dio cuenta de que sí que faltaba alguien… Puso cara de no entender nada y se apartó con ellos cuando el coche arrancó.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué le habéis hecho para que tengáis que buscar refugio? – ¿no se habrían peleado otra vez, no? Porque entonces la que se mudaba era ella.

\- Aaaah, si hubieras venido lo sabrí… ¡AH! – Taichi prostestó ante el poco disimulado golpe con la bolsa en la que llevaba la raqueta en la pierna-. Pues ahora no te lo cuento.

\- …

\- ¿Al menos habrás ganado, no?

\- ¿Lo pones en duda? – sonrió de medio lado.

Su cabecita no había dejado el tema, le parecía muy raro que hubieran vuelto sin él contando que era el propio padre del chico el que los había llevado, pero no quería insistir en el tema. Algo le decía que a pesar de ser perfectamente normal que mostrara interés quizás debería de aparentar que le diera más igual.

\- ¿Ha salido todo bien? – preguntó a los otros dos que parecían estar más centrados.

\- Sí, todo en orden. Creo que vamos a tener unos días de tranquilidad de ahora en adelante.

\- Entonces todo bien… Me alegro…. Y ya lo he dicho un montón de veces pero siempre no haberos sido de ayuda.

\- Tú te lo has perdido… - volvió a dejar caer de fondo Taichi justo antes de empezar a reírse solo de nuevo.

\- ¿Y a este que le pasa? ¿Os lo llevasteis al Mundo Digital y se dio más veces en la cabeza de los que ya lleva?

\- Va a estar así una buena temporada – dijo Koushiro antes de despedirse de ellos y dirigirse en otra dirección.

Sin terminar de enterarse de lo que había pasado o dejado de pesar acabó por irse ella también a casa, tenía que dar la noticia de que había ganado y además sería buena idea cambiarse de ropa.

Unos días más tarde, de vuelva en el instituto, todo parecía haber vuelto a la calma y tranquilidad de todos los días. O eso se pensaba ella, ya que no tardó demasiado en tener que frenar en seco al ver pasar a Yamato directo hacia Taichi sin percatarse en la presencia de nadie más.

\- ¡Tú! – llamó la atención del moreno-. ¡Rata traidora!

\- Aaaaanda, mira quién ha vuelto por fin de un viaje encantador… ¿todo bien en el viaje de vuelta? – sonrió exageradamente.

\- Esa copia tuya con menos neuronas todavía va a tener que esconderse bajo la mejor piedra que encuentre como me lo cruce por decirse a esa loca dónde íbamos.

\- Déjalo, no creo que tenga la culpa. Diría dónde íbamos en su casa y… claro, como las tienes a todas locas la pobrecilla chica no se habrá podido resistir – ahí ya no pudo seguir disimulando la risa.

No pudo ver la cara del rubio, pero por la reacción del otro debió de ser digna de ver, ya que solo empeoró su ataque de risa. Al ver la situación decidió acercarse hasta ellos, arqueando una ceja esperando algún tipo de explicación.

\- ¿Qué os pasa ya? – fue su saludo.

\- Que te cuente el rompecorazones… - él estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose.

Sin entender nada giró la cabeza hacia Yamato, viéndolo cambiar rápidamente de gesto, dejando de lado el enfado a uno más serio mientras que parecía enrojecer por momento.

\- Nada, no nos pasa nada, no le hagas caso a este idiota que solo sabe decir idioteces – comentó claramente incómodo.

\- Oh venga, no seas aburrido, si seguro que Sora no se va a asustar.

\- Deja de reírte… Ojalá te toque a ti aguantar algo peor.

\- Pero… ¿me vais a decir que os pasa de una vez o me voy a hacer algo más productivo con mi tiempo?

\- Pues quizás te diría que la mejor de tus opciones es la última – dijo rápidamente Yamato.

Por suerte, dentro del contexto de comentarios y comportamientos extraños, la cara cada vez más roja de él no colaboró a que la pelirroja se pudiera tomar el comentario mal.

\- Aquí nuestra estrella del rock, que no puede salir de casa sin que alguna se desmaye al pasar… Resulta que volvió del campamento sin nosotros.

\- Sí, lo sé, os encontré cuando llegabais a casa, ¿recuerdas? Igualito que ahora, riéndote solo…

\- Sí, pero no te conté lo mejor. Resulta que prefirió aprovechar el viaje de vuelta en mejor compañía. En vez de volver con sus amigos prefirió irse de viaje romántico con su fan más entregada…

Seguramente en aquel momento estarían para sacar una foto que los inmortalizara. Uno de ellos a punto de ahogarse por no ser capaz de hablar y reírse a la vez, ella con cara de no entender nada de nada y Yamato dudando si irse y dejarlos allí o ayudar a que se ahogara.

\- No… no te entiendo.

\- Jun, la hermana de Davies, vino al campamento… Luego volvieron ellos dos solos hasta Tokyo y es la primera noticia que tengo de aquí nuestro amigo que ni siquiera tuvo una llamada para decirme cómo había ido el viaje.

¿Habría desayunado algo que le hubiera sentado mal? Fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo la pelirroja cuando terminó de escuchar el motivo de las risas de Taichi. A medida que había ido hablando una extraña sensación se había ido apoderando de ella y a lo que más lograba parecérsele era a tener ganas de vomitar. ¿Seguro que no le había sentado mal el desayuno?

\- … - se quedó callada-. Creo que… que no me encuentro bien – dijo de repente antes de dejarlos con la palabra en la boca y salir corriendo hacia el baño.

Se miraron entre los dos unos segundos sin entender nada.

\- No tenía muy buena cara, seguro que tanto darle a la raqueta le ha sentado mal y ha pillado algún virus…

\- Lo que pasa es que le dará alergia tener que aguantar tus tonterías - ¿por qué había pasado de un estado de enfado a otro?

Lo único que lo distraía de su mal humor era el que hecho de que Sora hubiera salido de allí tan rápidamente cuando lo más lógico era que se hubiera unido a las risas del otro. Realmente debía de encontrarse mal… giró el cuello para observar el camino por el que ella se había ido preocupado.

Tenía que ser el desayuno… Se apoyó con las manos en el lavabo, dejando que las gotas de agua corrieran por su rostro tras haberse echado algo de agua. ¿Por qué había tenido que salir corriendo? Levantó la vista hacia el espejo, observándose a sí misma… ¿de verdad se le había revuelto el estómago por el desayuno? No… no podía ser otra cosa, ¿no? Era algo gracioso lo que su amigo le contaba, ¿por qué no iba a parecerle a ella gracioso? Volvió a pasarse las manos por la cara antes de resoplar.

\- Porque la cosa es peor de lo que tú pensabas… - se murmuró a su propio reflejo antes de alejarse unos pasos.

Empezaba a ser perfectamente consciente de lo que le pasaba. Hacía unos años había estado en la misma situación, pero de una forma mucho más relajada… Hacía unos años, cuando parecía haber empezado a ver a su mejor amigo, Taichi, con otros ojos. Y ahora… ¿ahora qué? Ahora no le había sentado mal el desayuno, no.

El desayuno sin duda no había tenido nada que ver.


	5. Chapter 5

Había preferido dejar que Taichi fuera caminando hacia clase delante. Principalmente porque como escuchara otro comentario más sobre el asunto iban a acabar a malas, y segundamente… Segundamente no estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero prefería quedarse atrás por si por casualidad volvía a cruzarse con Sora. Incluso desvió sus pasos para ir dando un rodeo por dónde ella parecía haberse ido corriendo.

No la había visto con muy buena cara, quizás estuviera enferma. ¿Por qué el otro idiota no se había dado cuenta? Ya, claro… Estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose de él… Bufó ante tal pensamiento, haciendo que se le moviera el flequillo hacia arriba. Continuó su camino hasta que la vio salir del baño, caminando lentamente. Y seguía sin tener buena cara.

La observó unos segundos en silencio antes de hacerse notar, acelerando el paso hasta colocarse a su lado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – la observó más de cerca y si hubieran estado en otra situación hubiera encontrado divertido el ver cómo se había sobresaltado.

\- ¿Tú de dónde sales ahora?

\- Pues… no te vi con muy buena cara antes… Y… bueno – se llevó una mano al pelo, revolviéndolo nervioso-, ¿te encuentras bien? – repitió.

\- Sí – cortó con rapidez-. Desayuné muy rápido y se me revolvió el estómago… Nada más.

La miró sorprendido y tampoco se molestó mucho en disimularlo. No hubiera esperando un corte así por parte de ella, no solían ser, ni mucho menos, comunes. Apartó la mirada cuando la vio girar la cabeza, pensando que quizás fuera a mirar hacia él. Parecía que volvían a los silencios raros y a no ser capaces de establecer contacto visual de nuevo. Para sorpresa de él, quien pudo verla por el rabillo del ojo, la intentó de Sora no fue observarlo a él, sino al reloj para ver la hora.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a clase, ¿no tienes que ir tú también?

\- … - ¿le estaba echando? ¿Eran paranoias suyas? -. Sí, iba de camino…

Pues luego en el cambio de clase ya te veremos – ahora sí que giró la cabeza hacia él para despedirse con una sonrisa de normalidad como si nada antes de salir corriendo hacia el aula.

¿Qué acababa de pasar ahí? ¿Estaba enfadada? ¿Se había metido dónde no lo llamaban y por eso le había parecido más cortante de la normal? Quizás solo se encontrara mal como ya había dicho un par de veces y no tenía gana de aguantarle. Sí, era eso…

La culpa la tenía Taichi, con todas las tonterías que llevaba diciendo desde hacía unos días no daba una. No, la culpa era de la loca de la hermana de Davies que se empeñaba en perseguirlo y en darle la lata fuera como fuera y lo ponía de mal humor… Tenía que reconocer que en un principio le había hecho gracia la situación, pero con el paso de los días y de los líos en los que lo había metido, empezaba a considerar echar a correr la próxima vez que la viera. Por eso no había estado acertado quizás al ir tras la pelirroja si era obvio que ella quería estar sola porque no se encontraba bien.

\- Muy inteligente… - gruñó por lo bajo.

El campamento al final iba a acabar siendo un dolor de cabeza. Aunque hubiera servido para un buen propósito y las cosas que de verdad deberían importarle habían salido bien, no terminaba de tener un buen sabor de boca. Y cada vez parecía que la cosa iba a peor. Había estado un par de días dándole vueltas a la idea de lo que le hubiera gustado que ella fuera con ellos, quizás como el recuerdo de aquellos tiempos en los que el grupo siempre se podía reunir cuando quería y no cuando podía. Luego había llegado a la conclusión de que quizás no fuera el grupo lo que echara de menos, sino que había asociado la acampada como una oportunidad de poder pasar más tiempo con… ¿una amiga? ¿Y eso no era lo que había hecho con Yagami y Koushiro? No, no eran ese tipo de amigos…

Y al final resultaba que había acabado teniendo que volver con alguien que no tenía gana de aguantar, tardando más tiempo de la cuenta y ahora metía la pata hasta el fondo con Sora. Sí, muy bien todo… Apoyó la cabeza en la pared, dejando que el frío del material le ayudara a despejarse. Luego se disculparía cuando la viera…

El sonido de un timbre resonó por todo el pasillo sacándolo de repente de sus propios pensamientos poniendo cara de susto. Sí, ahora solo le faltaba llegar tarde y que le cerraran la puerta en las narices. Echó a correr hacia las escaleras para intentar llegar a tiempo a clase.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor? – le preguntó Taichi mientras que salía al descanso.

\- Sí, sí… necesitaba echarme agua a la cara – eso era exactamente lo que había hecho, y llamarse idiota un par de veces-. De repente me empezó a dar vueltas todos en el estómago…

\- Sí, sigues sin tener muy buen color, ¿no sería mejor que te fueras para casa, eh? – se acercó hacia ella para observarla más de cerca y posar una mano en su frente.

\- ¡Quita! – le dio un manotazo suave-. Ya te he dicho que estoy bien… No voy a faltar a clase porque se me revolviera el estómago a primera hora de la mañana.

\- Pues si quieres te robo yo la excusa y me voy a hacer el vago lo que queda de mañana.

Notó la mirada cobriza de ella fijarse en él y cómo el gesto de ella fuera relajándose hasta acabar en una sonrisa seguida de una suave risa-. No tienes remedio, ¿lo sabes, no?

\- Baaah, ahora seré yo el que tiene un problema por no querer ir a clase… - al menos había conseguido que se riera y eso lo había hecho tener buena cara-. Anda, vamos… Que yo tengo que empezar con el segundo desayuno si quiero llegar matemáticas de una pieza – pasó un brazo en torno a ella para arrastrarla con él sin que hubiera protesta alguna consiguiéndolo sin mucha dificultad.

No tenía hambre, no después de lo de por la mañana, pero tampoco quería que se preocupara su amigo y le hiciera mas preguntas, por lo que se limitó a pedirse algo para beber dejando que él hiciera los honores a su fama de glotón.

\- Lo malo de que estemos aquí es que no creo que Yamato se vaya a dejar ver – comentó el moreno mientras que tomaban asiento.

\- Seguro que puede vivir sin nosotros un recreo… - se dedicó echar en el vaso su bebida mirando hacia la comida del otro-. ¿De verdad te vas a comer todo eso habiendo desayunado ya?

\- He tenido entrenamiento a primera hora de la mañana antes de empezar… Tengo hambre.

\- Ya, busca excusas – volvió a reírse abiertamente de él.

No fue hasta un rato después, cuando parecía que no iban a tener señales del rubio cuando por fin se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que llevaba en su cabeza un par de horas, más o menos desde que había vuelto a clase.

\- Así que… ¿Qué fue lo que os pasó en el campamento? Todavía no me lo has llegado a contar…

\- ¿Pasarnos?

\- Sí, tonto, con la hermana de Davies – nadie podría encontrar nada raro en el interés de ella por querer enterarse de aquello, no después de que Taichi llevara riéndose varios días de ello.

\- Voy a pedirle a esa chica un autógrafo solo por lo que he me reído – dijo tras tragar la comida-. Resulta que se enteró de que nos íbamos y se presentó cuando estábamos a punto de salir de Odaiba.

\- ¿A punto de salir?

\- Sí, no sé cómo no notó nada raro, porque los chicos ya se habían ido, solo estábamos nosotros tres y el padre de Yamato. Apareció de repente diciendo que se apuntaba…

\- ¿Y la dejasteis ir con vosotros? - ¿qué? ¿Se la habían jugado tanto por una de las fans histéricas de él?

\- Claro que no, nos las arreglamos para dejarla en tierra. Yamato no sabía dónde meterse ya… Pero eso no fue lo peor. Se las arregló para seguirnos hasta el lago y apareció cuando los demás no habían vuelto…

\- ¿Sabe algo?

\- No lo creo… se alinearon los planetas o algo pero justo volvieron en ese momento. Además, creo que le daba igual lo que hubiéramos hecho con su hermano, ella estaba distraída con nuestro rubio favorito.

\- Ya… ya veo – comentó algo seca, disimulando llevándose la bebida a los labios para dar un trago.

\- Lo peor fue que a la vuelta, como no contábamos con ella, no había sitio para todos en el coche. El señor Ishida le dijo a Yamato que volviera él solo y ahí fue cuando la otra se bajó del coche y dijo que volvería con él. Tendrías que haberle visto la cara… Creo que voy a tener para reírme un mes o dos.

Un momento… ¿tendrías que haberle visto la cara? ¿Lo mandaron volver solo? ¿Se fue ella sola persiguiéndolo? Algo en su cabeza hizo un repentino "clic" haciéndola encajar las cosas como realmente eran y no como ella las había entendido por la mañana. Y de repente, como si todas las tensiones de aquel día se hubieran ido de repente, la que hubiera sido la normal reacción ante todo aquello de ella llegó. Sora empezó a reírse abiertamente olvidándose por completo de cómo hubiera podido sentarle o no el desayuno.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por las review! Me alegro de que os esté gustando el ff.

 **Annavi21** en ello estoy, entre los ratitos que me deja libre el trabajo voy escribiendo poco a poco.

 **L** ¡muchas gracias por tu review! La verdad es que es el primer ff que escribo de esta temática, así que intento ponerme en situación lo mejor que puedo. Yo también siempre he echado en falta de interacción entre los personajes principales, pero como bien dices, eso le quitaría a la serie tiempo de ser lo que realmente es. Así que como buena fan de Sora/Yamato me quito el mono de ellos dos (ya que tri no me lo quita T_T) escribiéndolo yo.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Habría algún tipo de plaga de desayunos que no sentaban bien a la gente en su ciudad aquellos días? A él parecía haberle llegado con retraso, pero que le había llegado… le había llegado.

Estaba acostumbrado al día a día junto con Sora y Taichi, no debería de extrañarse de cómo se comportaban entre ellos dos. Es más, lo que parecería raro sería que él no hiciera lo mismo con ellos dos. Sin embargo, había días en los que no podía evitar hacer como el resto de la escuela y verlos con otros ojos.

Era lógico que dos amigos de toda la vida se comportaran de forma tan cercana, que uno hiciera cualquier cosa porque la otra se riera y que compartieran momentos como aquel que estaba viendo delante, apenas unos metros por delante de él. Especialmente cuando hacía apenas un rato que uno de ellos había anunciado que se encontraba mal. No había nada que escapara de la normalidad de ellos dos.

Y sin embargo el nudo en su estómago aquella vez era el más fuerte que había podido llegar a notar por culpa de ellos dos. Era algo que había empezado a aparecer con más intensidad con el tiempo, ni siquiera sería capaz de decir cuándo con exactitud, pero cuando se había querido dar cuenta se había pillado a sí mismo teniendo pensamientos extraños al verlos.

Aquella vez iba más allá. Aquella vez no eran pensamientos, era una sensación muy extraña. Demasiado extrañada. ¿Enfado? ¿Tristeza? ¿Envidia? ¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando? ¿Le daba rabia estar en un segundo plano? ¿Le daba rabia haber intentado antes comprobar si ella estaba bien y no haber conseguido nada más que quedarse con la palabra en la boca? Aquello era nuevo, y fuera lo que fuera, no le gustaba ni un pelo.

El sonido de la risa de ella lo distrajo de sus propias ideas, solo unos segundos, antes de decidir dejarlos solos e irse a tomar el aire. Había algo que le decía que tampoco pintaba nada con ellos en aquel momento.

Ni aquel momento ni en lo que quedaba de día, porque hizo por no encontrarse con ellos más de lo justo y necesario. Cuando las clases terminaron recogió sus cosas y se fue sin esperar por ninguno de ellos, volviendo a casa por el camino más largo posible, caminando sin muchas ganas y con la cabeza en otra parte.

Aquella tontería que se traía desde hacía tiempo cada vez tenía menos sentido en su cabeza y cada vez le molestaba más. Le molestaba no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, notar que estorbaba y que era mejor que se fuera a otro sitio. También le molestaba pensar que cada día estaba más lejos de alguien que sabía entenderle casi mejor que el resto de sus amigos, de aquella que parecía haber sido mucho más cercaba un tiempo atrás y a la que ahora apenas sabía cómo hablar.

¿Qué le estaba pasando al mundo? Gruñó por lo bajo. Lo peor era que todo aquello no podía salir nunca de su cabeza, no podía hablar con nadie… ¿a quién se lo iba a contar? Sus dos mejores amigos eran los principales implicados en todo aquello y ni siquiera sabría que contarles. Su hermano era demasiado pequeño y no lo entendería y… Gabumon. Él sabría escucharle aunque no pudiera llegar a explicarle qué era lo que pasaba…

Echaba de menos poder hablar con él y que lo escuchara cuando nadie más podía hacerlo, pero aquello era más complicado. ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado a medida que pasaba el tiempo? Al menos para él…

Porque parecía que no pasaba el tiempo para todos igual.

\- ¿De dónde vienes? – Hiroaki había llegado primero a casa que su propio hijo.

\- ¿Qué haces en casa? – preguntó extrañado dejando las llaves.

\- Un fallo informático. Para no hacer nada allí mejor me vengo a casa a no hacer nada, lo que no esperaba era no encontrar a nadie aquí.

\- Como nunca sueles venir pronto me fui dando un rodeo aprovechando el día.

\- Ah… - se quedó mirándolo arqueando una ceja.

\- Voy a dejar las cosas a mi habitación.

No podían presumir de tener la mas fluida de las relaciones. Sabía el carácter cerrado de su hijo y las horas que su trabajo reclamaba eran un buen obstáculo para que todo fuera más normal, peor no llegaban al nivel de que no fuera capaz de darse cuenta de que algo raro pasaba ahí.

Entre que Yamato volvía a dar señales y no decidió que sería buena idea ir haciendo la cena, aunque normalmente fuera el más joven de los dos quién se encarga de esas cosas. Tampoco parecía que fuera a tener mucha intención de aparecer por allí hasta que lo llamara para cenar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Hiroaki mientras que dejaba la cena delante del rubio un rato más tarde cuando había conseguido que volviera por la cocina.

\- ¿Cómo que qué pasa?

\- Sí, hijo… A ti te pasa algo. Llevas una temporada raro… ¿No será por la pelirroja aquella, no? – se sentó, aprovechando para apoyar la espalda, cansado de llevar todo el día trabajando.

No obtuvo respuesta, ya que Yamato, quien había estado a punto de llevarse el primer bocado a la boca parecía haberse quedado congelado con el brazo aún en el aire y cara de susto.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo cuando su cabeza le dijo que quizás sería mejor aparentar normalidad.

\- Sí, la pelirroja del campamento. La chica con la que volviste… ¿cómo se llamaba?

La cara de susto desapareció, o al menos de ese tipo de susto. En su cabeza se había formado otro nombre ante la referencia de pelirroja. Y no era precisamente el de la loca aquella acosadora.

\- ¿Qué más da cómo se llame? – gruñó.

\- No sé. Llevas una temporada raro, pero la cara que traes hoy ya me empieza a preocupar.

\- No me pasa nada – soltó de golpe, empezando a cenar.

\- No, claro que no le pasaba nada. Como si eso se lo fuera a colar a alguien, incluso sin que lo conocieran. Ahí pasaba algo raro.

\- Está bien, cómo quieras. Seguro que te hace mucho bien estar dándole vueltas tú solo en la cabeza – hizo lo mismo que él, empezando a cenar como si aquella conversación no hubiera empezado nunca.

Conocía a su hijo, sabía que si de verdad le preocupaba algo acabaría soltándolo, era solo cuestión de tiempo. Estaba distraído, malhumorado y a ratos parecía que estaba muy lejos de dónde ellos dos estaban.

Aunque le llevara uno o dos días…

* * *

A pesar de la guerra de shippeos que siempre ha dado el Taiorato yo realmente creo que shippeo perfectamente ambas parejas, pero cada una dentro de su contexto y de su tiempo. Podría ser capaz de imaginarme a Sora con cualquiera de ellos dos y tendría toda la coherencia del mundo en mi cabeza, pero siempre dentro de un tiempo concreto. Si nos fijamos en ella es uno de los personajes que más ha ido cambiando de una serie a otra y eso es lo que al final condiciona más las cosas. Tal y cómo nos la muestran desde 02 y Tri a mí me pega mucho más con Yamato, pero hasta entonces jamás se me habría ocurrido imaginármela con nadie más que con Taichi (por mucho que intenten meternos a Meiko por la garganta a presión). La dinámica de los tres me gusta muchísimo sea cómo sea siempre que se dé la coherencia apropiada...

 **Ana Mara** en realidad tengo varias ideas que me gustaría llevar a cabo. Empecé por aquí porque tengo algo más de guía gracias a la serie para saber cómo se desarrollan las cosas. O al menos cómo se deberían de desarrollar para llegar a los conceptos básicos que nos han enseñado. Así con Tri estoy esperando a ver si en la OVA 6 nos cuentan algo que me sirva (que me da que no, que me quedaré con las ganas como en las otras 5).

Y... Venga, voy a desvelar mi secreto de las actualizaciones tan rápidas... Tenía gran parte de lo publicado escrito antes de abrir el ff. Me daba vergüenza empezar a subirlo y fui acumulando capítulos por eso os los puedo subir a diario sin mayor problema :) xDD


	7. Chapter 7

\- Te he dejado la cena encima de la mesa – le dijo a su padre cuando lo vio aparecer-, yo me vuelvo a la habitación que tengo examen mañana.

\- Gracias, hijo – dijo aún mientras que se quitaba la chaqueta y empezaba a dejar las cosas.

No estaba seguro de si tan siquiera había escuchado su respuesta, ya que se había metido en su habitación y cerrado la puerta. Estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para preocuparse por las malas excusas de su hijo para no dar señales de vida.

Por suerte para ambos, como bien había predicho, alguien necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza o acabaría volviéndose loco. Y como había predicho Hiroaki solo había sido cosa de uno o dos días.

Aún así tardó en verlo aparecer por allí hasta que hubo terminado de cenar, siguiéndolo con la mirada, indeciso. Fue hacia el armario en busca de un vaso para llenarlo con agua, pero nunca llegó a llenarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Yamato? Empiezas a preocuparme, ¿no será nada relacionado con tu hermano o tu madre, no?

Negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse a la mesa, olvidándose hasta de coger el vaso.

\- … - le costaba arrancar-. Hay… Digamos que necesito que me ayudes, porque yo no entiendo nada y no sé a quién contárselo.

\- ¿Es algo importante? – quizás fuera algo más serio de lo que él pensaba.

\- No lo sé… tampoco tengo muy claro qué es lo que pasa. Soy yo, creo que estoy raro, que estoy cambiando. Supongamos que conoces a dos personas de siempre y que siempre se han comportado de la misma forma entre ellos, contigo y con todo el mundo. Pero… supongamos que lo que antes te hubiera parecido normal ahora te… ¿molesta? No sé si me molesta o no, solo es… raro.

\- ¿Conozco a esas personas?

\- No - claro que sí.

\- ¿Te has peleado con alguno de ellos?

\- No, nada ha cambiado, pero es como si los viera con otros ojos y ahora cada vez que veo cómo se comportan, lo cercanos que son me… me molesta. No me molesta, no sé cómo explicarlo – dicho aquello dejó los brazos estirados sobre la mesa y la frente sobre ellos, en un claro gesto de no saber dónde meterse.

Arqueó una ceja. Volvió a bajarla. Volvió a arquearla y al final tuvo que reírse de su hijo. Aunque hubiera pasado el tiempo, él también había tenido su edad y se podía ver reflejado perfectamente en él.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué te riés?

\- Nada, nada… Y dime, esos dos… amigos, ¿son un chico y una chica?

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

\- Ah, no lo sé. A ver, deja que me ponga en contexto. ¿De una temporada hacia aquí te parece que cuando están ellos dos sobras? ¿Te molesta en exceso verlos más juntos de la cuenta aunque nunca hasta ahora lo hubiera hecho?

\- ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

\- Y… por algún motivo, con alguno de ellos… Cualquiera de los dos, quiero decir, ¿Eh? ¿Por algún motivo ha cambiado tu forma de comportarte con alguno de ellos últimamente?

\- ¿Hm? ¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

\- Tú contesta.

\- Sí y empieza a preocuparme que la cosa vaya a peor y acabe perdiéndolos como amigos.

Hiroaki se puso en pie, ahora siendo él quien fue a dejar cosas en el fregadero, haciéndose de rogar antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación, pasando por al lado de Yamato, posando la mano sobre su hombro.

\- A ti te gusta alguien y estás más celoso de lo que puedes reconocer. Bienvenido a la adolescencia, Yamato.

Le había hecho gracia la forma en la que había tenido que llegar a sacárselo. Hacía una temporada que había empezado a sospecharlo por la forma de comportarse de él, pero tampoco había estado demasiado pendiente. Ahora claro, aquello era demasiado evidente y agradecía que el chico se hubiera abierto a él para contárselo. Decidió dejarlo solo, procesando la conversación que acababan de tener, si necesitaba algo más, sabría dónde encontrarlo.

Yamato se había quedado en la misma postura, con la frente sobre los brazos. Celoso. ¿Él? ¿De algo que llevaba viendo todos los días desde que tenía recuerdos con ellos? ¿Eso eran los celos? ¿Celos de qué? Se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo, nervioso.

"Celoso"

"Te gusta alguien"

¿Y de qué estaba celoso? ¿De la relación que tenían ellos dos? ¿De que a veces lo dejaran de lado? No, no era tan tonto. Estaba celoso de no ser él quién tuviera ese tipo de relación con Sora, de apenas ser capaz de hablar con ella. ¿Cuándo había pasado aquello? ¿Y desde cuándo lo sabía su padre?

\- ¡Papá! – salió directo hacia la habitación de él.

A la chica le había extrañado no haber vuelto a ver nada más que de lejos en toda la mañana a Yamato desde primera hora de la mañana, pero aunque fuera el motivo de sus dolores de cabeza, ya tenía bastante con sus propios problemas mentales como para que el causante de ellos le diera más guerra.

Era consciente de que probablemente no se les hubiera vuelto a acercar, al menos a ella, por la forma cortante con la que lo había tratado al salir del baño, pero, realmente, le daba igual. Le daba exactamente igual porque aquel día llevaba una serie de altibajos que cualquiera consideraría una buena excusa para ello.

Tras haberse enterado bien del asunto su buen humor había vuelto, incluso había pasado un buen rato riéndose e imaginándose el melodrama que tendría montado su amigo. Y era para montarlo… a pesar de que podrían haber tenido serios problemas si Jun los hubiera pillado, como al final no había pasado nada que lamentar, solo les quedaba reírse.

Y, si lo pensaba fríamente, al menos parecía por fin había sacado algo en claro de todo aquello. Todo lo que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza, las situaciones raras provocadas por ella al apenas atreverse a establecer contacto visual, las conversaciones a trozos… no era que algo estuviera mal entre ellos dos. Y aunque sonara raro, eso la animaba. Podía adaptarse a eso, lo prefería a pensar que uno existía la posibilidad de perder a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Aquel día pudo entrenar bien sin fallar ninguno de los tiros.

Volvía a casa dando un paseo, aprovechando el buen tiempo que todavía tenían. Las cosas volvían a encajar… Cualquiera que pudiera saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica, quizás no entendería nada, pero para ella todo tenía sentido. Era consciente de que sin saber cómo, había empezado a ver a Yamato… No, sin saber cómo no. Sabía perfectamente cómo. Cualquier persona le explicaría el cómo, con el tiempo todos habían ido creciendo y él lo había hecho de forma más llamativa. Tenía ojos en la cara, no era tonta. Todos los que lo conocían tenían ojos en la cara.

Por suerte, ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no solo era alguien atractivo. Posiblemente, ese fuera el verdadero motivo por el que hubiera empezado todo aquello. Ella sí que lo conocía mucho más de cerca y en cierto modo, podía llegar a entenderlo mejor que otros al tener personalidades más parecidas.

Y era consciente de ello. Lo que no sabría ubicar en el tiempo era cuándo había empezado a verlo de otra forma.

Al igual que también era consciente de que no pensaba hacer absolutamente nada al respecto con aquella conclusión. No había ningún motivo para pensar en que fuera algo mutuo. Tampoco había ningún motivo para pensar en que quizás pudiera haberse fijado en ella de otra forma más allá de la amistad. Tenía también ojos en la cara para darse cuenta de que de tener que fijarse en alguien, entre aquellas que solían rondar a la banda, había muchas mejores opciones.

Pero podía vivir perfectamente con ello. Y, además, estaba de muy buen humor ahora que por fin había tenido un día tranquilo y normal. Se rió por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo recordando las explicaciones que le había dado Taichi antes. Eso sí que era una pena habérselo perdido…

* * *

 ****

 **Annavi21** sí de todas las que no han ido enseñando (o no) y de las que han ido saliendo también 3

 **Ana Mara** , dudaba si publicar esta parte de Yamato junto con lo de ayer o ponerlo todo junto en este... Así que seguro que esta parte también te gusta :P Justo tenía pensado ponerme hoy a escribir partes que me faltan y precisamente voy por el comienzo del mes de Diciembre, a ver cómo acabo haciendo para llegar bien al punto del concierto 3

Muchas gracias por las review, de verdad, que me costó decidirme a empezar a escribir por aquí y ver que os gusta me ayuda a seguir escribiéndolo y a no dejarlo guardado en la carpeta de mis documentos o a cerrar el word sin guardar xD


	8. Chapter 8

Lo peor de todo no iba a ser tener que aceptar la realidad, iba a ser tener que darle la razón a su padre y que siguiera riéndose de él. Al menos no había sido capaz de sacarle o de adivinar de quién se podía tratar. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de que supiera con exactitud con quiénes se juntaba o se dejaba de juntar.

Al principio había pasado por la fase de la negación cuando escuchó en alto lo que le pasaba. Una negación de boca para afuera, porque en su cabeza tenía todo el perfecto sentido del mundo lo que estaba oyendo. Eso explicaría demasiadas cosas sin sentido que estaban pasando a su alrededor desde hacía tiempo. Todas y cada una de ellas cobraban sentido.

Y luego, por desgracia, había tenido que aceptárselo a sí mismo. Su padre tenía razón.

Y no le gustaba la conclusión a la que habían llegado entre los dos. No le gustaba ni un solo pelo de la cabeza. ¿Por qué ella? ¿No había más gente a su alrededor? Conocía a bastante gente, a unos más a otros menos, pero, ¿de todas las chicas que había podido llegar a conocer tenía que ser ella? ¡ELLA!

Claro que sí, claro que tenía que ser ella. Tampoco había otra con la que fuera tan cercano, las que se acercaban a él gracias a la popularidad que últimamente había adquirido lo hacían precisamente por eso. Además, la conocía de siempre… Era lógico que en el fondo tarde o temprano hubiera podido llegar a pensar en la chica de una forma menos amistosa.

También estaba el hecho de lo mucho que había cambiado ella con el tiempo.

Y aunque él lo no supiera, al contrario que ella, sí que era capaz de echar la vista atrás y saber exactamente en qué momento había empezado todo aquello, aunque no hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta hasta haber llegado a aquel extremo. Y de aquello hacía ya cinco largos años…

¿Qué le había impedido darse cuenta hasta ahora? ¿Por qué ahora que era consciente solo podía pensar que era la peor de las opciones?

Sin duda no por ella. Claro que no por ella… o al menos no por ella misma. ¿Qué pasaría si Taichi se enteraba? No era tonto, aunque nadie pudiera asegurarlo con total conocimiento de causa, era un secreto a voces que su amigo sentía algo por ella de ¿toda la vida? ¿Desde que lo conocía al menos? Fuera el tiempo que fuera… Tampoco estaba seguro de si era algo mutuo entre los dos, aunque tenía toda la pinta de serlo, pero… No podía meterse en medio.

Más bien no quería meterse en medio.

Apreciaba la amistad que tenía con ellos dos más de lo que todo aquello pudiera suponer para él. ¿Por qué estropearlo? Se le acabaría pasando… Había vivido hasta aquel momento perfectamente, ¿por qué tenían que cambiar las cosas ahora? Por su parte no cambiarían y haría todo lo posible porque nadie se diera cuenta. Tenía que volver a actuar con normalidad, o al menos lo mejor que pudiera.

Por algo su emblema era el de la amistad, ¿no? No iba a arriesgarse a perder a dos grandes amigos por aquello.

Ni hablar... O al menos iba a intentarlo.

* * *

 **Annavi21,** ¿decías? xDD Justo en este trozo ya se puede ver a quién le cuesta bastante más arrancar con todo. El emblema de la amistad va a pesar más de la cuenta en este tema.

Tenían que llegar alguna vez los problemas a la cabecita del rubio... La idea de este capítulo me parece que puede ser un motivo que puede explicar gran parte de los grandes vacíos entre Sora y Yamato que se pueden ver en Tri, pero bueno, eso para cuando me ponga con tiempos futuros. El capítulo de hoy es cortito, quizás acabe subiendo el segundo.


	9. Chapter 9

Por suerte, intentar aparentar normalidad volvió a ser algo bastante normal entre ambos ahora que sabían forzar la situación en el camino correcto. Parecía que tener las cosas claras en la cabeza les había servido para volver a recobrar la relación normal del día a día sin que nadie pudiera notar nada raro.

Había cosas más importantes en juego para los dos como para ponerse a pensar egoístamente, fueran cuales fueran los motivos de cada uno. Y parecía que funcionaba, porque si nadie había sido capaz de darse cuenta de que algo raro pasaba entre ellos, es que lo estaban haciendo bien.

La temporada de exámenes había llegado y, por suerte, eso tenía a todo el mundo demasiado ocupado como para dedicarle tiempo a pensar en otras cosas. O al menos había que intentarlo. Por eso mismo a pesar de que hacía una tarde bastante buena para aquella época del año, la biblioteca estaba llena hasta arriba.

En una de las esquinas estaba sentada Sora, subrayador en mano, intentando resumir el tema antes de que creciera demasiado la pila de apuntes. Había decidido quedarse a estudiar al terminar las clases, ya que en casa siempre se distraía con una cosa o con otra. Allí estaba mucho mejor, estaba todo muy tranquilo.

Levantó la vista del libro, pasándose la mano por los ojos dejando que descansaran un poco y aprovechando para buscar su botella de agua y dar un trago. Desde su esquina no se veían caras conocidas y lo agradecía. No le gustaba encontrarse con gente en la biblioteca, conseguía desconcentrarla y que al final no hiciera nada. Especialmente cuando el que estaba su lado era Taichi dándose cabezazos contra la mesa porque algún problema con más trigonometría de la cuenta se cruzaba en su camino. Sonrió para si misma ante ese pensamiento antes de volver a ponerse con lo que estaba haciendo.

Precisamente con la misma idea, perdido entre las estanterías estaba Yamato, buscando algo que le pudiera servir para un trabajo que tenía que entregar. Se estiró para coger uno de los libros más avanzados a ver si allí podía encontrar algo de utilidad. No buscaba algo que entender, sino información que poder dejar en un papel y así poder olvidarse hasta que le tocara estudiarlo de verdad.

Cuando por fin hubo conseguido algunos libros que podrían servirle como fuente volvió a salir de entre las estanterías, justamente cruzándose con un grupo de chicas que nada más verlo se supieron a cuchichear. Intentó no poner mala cara, pero esperaba que lo dejaran en paz ya que tenía que terminar aquel maldito trabajo de una vez. Volvió a su mesa intentando hacer como si no las hubiera visto e intentó centrarse en lo suyo.

Pasado un rato Sora tuvo que levantar la cabeza, y mirar a su alrededor en busca de ese ruido de risitas y tonterías que se escuchaba de fondo. ¿De verdad? ¿No podía ni estudiar en paz? ¿La gente a qué iba a la biblioteca? Buscó más detenidamente a las responsables de los cuchicheos y fue cuando se encontró con las de siempre dando el cante con… el de siempre. Bajó la mirada rápidamente casi como si le hubiera dado un calambre.

\- Perfecto… - murmuró por lo bajo.

No tenía la culpa, por supuesto que no, pero sabía que ya no iba a ser capaz de concentrarse en lo que quedaba de tarde. Y no por culpas de ellas… ¿A quién le importaba la conquista de…? ¿Por qué tema iba? Bufó y se planteó el irse a otro sitio donde poder trabajar en paz no sin antes volver a lanzar una mirada hacia el rubio. Y lo que vio la hizo cambiar un poco de humor, riéndose ligeramente al ver que él parecía estar pasándolo peor que todos los demás que estaban protestando por las risitas.

Yamato levantó la mirada hacia el grupo que cuchicheaba, dispuesto a soltarles algún comentario poco amable para que al menos, se fueran de allí. Algunos, especialmente él, intentaban estudiar. Sin embargo, no llegó a hacerlo. Nada más levantar la vista en su camino se cruzó otra cara conocida, riéndose.

Riéndose de él desde la otra esquina de la biblioteca.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que la había pillado rápidamente, pero, por suerte, no reaccionó de forma extraña, sino que no disimuló tan siquiera estar riéndose de él, alzando la mano para saludarlo agitando los dedos de una mano.

Eso hizo que él cambiara de idea y que en vez de espantar a aquellas que se habían sentado en la otra esquina de su mesa recogiera las cosas con poco disimulo y decidiera que era mejor ir a invadir la esquina en la que estaba Sora, aunque en un principio aquello sí que causó algún que otro cuchicheo de más.

\- Si vienes a que te salve de tus fans me temo que me he dejado la raqueta en la taquilla – le dijo levantando la cabeza de los papeles hacia él, observándolo divertida.

\- Muy graciosa… - dejando las cosas en la mesa, sin querer invadir la zona en la que ella tenía lo suyo, tomó asiento al otro lado de ella, desde donde no tuviera contacto visual con las de antes.

\- Pobrecitas, ¿no te dan pena?

\- No, ni un poco. ¿No te doy pena yo a ti que solo intento hacer un trabajo?

\- No, ni un poco – dicho aquello se llevó la mano a los labios para que no la vieran reírse, que todavía iban a ir a reñirlos a ellos por revolucionar la biblioteca.

Como máxima respuesta al comentario de ella, viéndola reírse de él, lo único que hizo fue alargar la mano hacia la hoja de ella para moverla ligeramente y que eso provocara que la línea que ella estaba trazando se torciera.

\- Lo mismo que a mí esto… - sonrió de medio lado a la vez que ella intentaba mirarlo mal a medio camino entre estar riéndose.

¿Habían vuelto a la normalidad? Eso parecía. Aprovechando que allí parecía estar más tranquilo todo y que el grupito debía de haberse ofendido porque las hubiera dejado para irse lo más lejos de ella abrió por primera vez los libros que había cogido buscando en ellos la información que le interesaba.

Quizá así sí que pudiera terminar aquel trabajo… aunque de vez en cuando los ojos se fueran desde el papel hacia la pelirroja que lo acompañaba sin darse cuenta de que ella hacía exactamente lo mismo de vez en cuando.

Poco a poco la gente se fue yendo de la biblioteca hasta que solamente se quedaron en esa zona ellos dos. Sora levantó la cabeza, harta de los apuntes, ya que por fin había podido concentrarse en ellos un gran rato seguido. Parecía que la compañía había conseguido que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Eso era bueno, ¿no? Cuando giró la cabeza para hablarle se lo encontró mirando hacia ella.

Lo primero que pensó cuando la vio pillarlo tan descaradamente fue que ya había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero, por suerte, supo disimularlo lo mejor que pudo, evitando esconder la cabeza o fingir no haber estado haciéndolo. Él sí que no había escrito ni media palabra desde hacía un buen rato, y eso sí que era mejor disimularlo, así que sin apartar la vista de ella cerró el libro sobre los papeles disimuladamente.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – le dijo como si todo aquello no fuera más que una coincidencia y hubiera mirando par ella justo cuando ella había hecho lo mismo-. No veo desde aquí el reloj.

\- Pues… - agradeció la oportunidad de mirar hacia otro lado, algo extrañada, pero pensando que efectivamente hubiera sido todo una coincidencia-. Tarde… Va a ser ya casi la hora de cierre. Creo que será mejor que vayamos recogiendo si es que no siguen tus fans esperándote a la salida, claro.

\- Estamos graciosa hoy… - intentó parecer ofendido, pero tampoco se molestó en disimular que se estaba riendo por lo bajo mientras que empezaba a recoger.

Recogieron tranquilamente ahora pudiendo con toda la normalidad que les había faltado en muchas ocasiones. La pelirroja esperó por él, quien tuvo que sacar los libros en préstamo para poder acabar lo que no había hecho en toda la tarde. Mientras que volvía a la mesa ella aprovechó para recoger todas sus cosas con calma. Parecía que haberse reconocido a sí misma la situación que tenía encima le había servido para poder calmarse y comportarse como tocaba. Eso era bueno.

\- Ya, ya sé que solo tengo dos semanas, profesora… No me olvidaré esta vez – la voz de él anunció su vuelta llevando otra vez todos los libros con él para meterlos en la mochila y junto a ello un par de papeles que no se molestó en guardar con mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Así tratas tus apuntes?

\- No, son… borradores, es para tirar igualmente – no había escrito ni media palabra. En cuanto ella se había concentrado en historia no había podido evitar quedarse observando tonterías.

El reflejo anaranjado que provocaba el sol que se estaba colando por la ventana en el pelo de ella, los gestos de memorización de ella… Pero absolutamente nada relacionado con su trabajo sobre física. Le iba a esperar una noche entretenida si quería terminarlo antes de empezar con los ensayos.

\- ¿Tienes ensayo hoy? – la voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- No, hoy no, por eso me refugié en la biblioteca.

\- Yo tampoco tengo entrenamiento, tenía mucho atrasado… - una vez fuera de la biblioteca fueron caminando hacia la puerta del instituto hasta que llegaron a ella en dónde, en teoría, cada cual debería de ir en distintas direcciones.

Justo en ese momento pareció volver entre ellos la extraña tensión que habían tenido últimamente, como si fuera del mundo escolar la cosa se ponía más complicada. Y no era así, no debería de ser así.

Posiblemente sin saberlo, los dos estuvieran pensando exactamente en lo mismo, en la vez que la había acompañado hasta casa porque ya era tarde. Aquel día era exactamente la misma hora. ¿Estaría bien hacerlo ahora? Antes de que esas ideas la hicieran empezar a comportarse de nuevo de forma extraña miró hacia Yamato, dedicándole una sonrisa de despedida, dispuesta a abrir la boca para hacer lo propio y decirle adiós. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo.

\- ¿No pensarás que voy a dejar que vuelvas sola a casa a estas horas, no? – intentó sonar lo más tranquilo posible, como había estado toda la tarde.

\- Oh sí, claro, lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo de que las de antes te encuentren solo por la calle… - sonrió abiertamente sin poder evitarlo. Tampoco quiso evitarlo.

En la entrada de la escuela se pudo escuchar la risa de ambos alejarse de camino a casa de la pelirroja.


	10. Chapter 10

A veces un buen hábito como puede ser acudir a estudiar a la biblioteca puede tener más consecuencias de las que debiera. Conscientemente o inconscientemente, todos los días que ninguno tenía entrenamiento o ensayo habían acabado coincidiendo en la misma esquina de la biblioteca, a la misma hora, quedándose ambos hasta tarde seguido del ofrecimiento de acompañarla a casa que siempre era bien recibido.

Los exámenes estaban a punto de acabar y el mes de diciembre ya había entrado sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Una tarde, mientras que caminaban de vuelta a casa de ella, empezó a llover repentinamente sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera paraguas encima, echando a correr los dos hacia un saliente de un edificio.

\- Genial… Te dije que iba a llover, que si me acompañabas te ibas a acabar mojado – le dijo sacudiéndose las gotas de las mangas del abrigo.

\- Me iba a pillar igual de camino a mí casa – como si le importara mucho ahora mojarse como para perderse el rato que esperaba casi todos los días.

\- Pero ahora estás más lejos y te vas a mojar más.

\- Puedo coger el autobús de vuelta, deja de quejarte o voy a empezar a pensar que no quieres que venga contigo – lo dijo sin pensar realmente, como un simple e inocente comentario.

Lo que no esperaba él fue ver el cambio de expresión en el rostro de ella, quien, sin poder evitarlo, había tomado más en serio de lo que debería sus palabras y sin darse cuenta contestaba en aquel momento-. Claro que quiero.

¿Qué? ¿Qué acababa de decir?

Esa pregunta resonó en la cabeza de ambos provocando que no pudieran disimular demasiado la cara de situación o la repentina subida del color de la cara de ambos, notándosele más a él al ser más pálido que ella.

\- Así no me aburro por el camino – se apresuró a aclarar ella aunque quizás la aclaración no hiciera más que empeorar el asunto.

De golpe entre ellos se había esfumado toda la tranquilidad que habían podido tener dando de nuevo pie a un extraña sensación y tensión salida de un simple comentario. En realidad, no deberían de reaccionar de aquella forma ninguno de los dos a ojos del otro, nadie había dicho nada extraño.

\- El… - Yamato carraspeó- día 24 de diciembre será el concurso del que te hablé hace un tiempo. Vamos a participar… - comentó mirando hacia los coches que pasaban en la calle tras un rato en silencio.

\- ¿Al final os habéis animado? Seguro que sale todo bien, ya lo verás.

\- No lo sé – torció ligeramente el gesto, haciendo el esfuerzo de volver a mirar hacia ella-. ¿Vendrás?

Sintió que estaba siendo observada e hizo el esfuerzo de imitar el gesto de él, levantando la vista para mantenerle la mirada. Si quería fingir normalidad era lo que tenía que hacer, aunque le costara mantenérsela por bonito que fuera el color de los ojos de él. O quizás precisamente por eso ya que podía notar como volvía la rojez de antes.

\- Claro, no me lo perdería por nada – dijo al final tras una pausa distraída observándolo-. Iremos todos a verte y a darte ánimos. Verás como te sale muy bien.

\- Contigo allí seguro – ignoró el comentario sobre los demás creyendo haber notado algo diferente en ella aquella vez. Especialmente cuando no volvió a hacer referencia a ninguno de los demás ni a corregirle por no haberlo hecho, limitándose a dibujar una tímida sonrisa a juego con la de él.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber que estáis haciendo ahí!? – una voz les gritó desde el otro lado de la calle antes de cruzar corriendo para acercarse hasta dónde estaban.

Taichí volvía a casa del entrenamiento de fútbol sin importarle mojarse, con el pelo más revuelto de lo normal. La voz de su amigo había hecho que automáticamente ambos rompieran el contacto visual y que se quedaran mudos del todo.

\- Llueve – se limitó a explicar el rubio.

\- ¿No me digas? – sacudió la cabeza con total intención de salpicarlos.

\- ¡Taichi! – dijeron casi a la vez.

Al menos la tontería de él había ayudado a disimular la extraña situación en la que los había encontrado.

\- ¿Qué hacíais aquí?

\- Volvíamos de la biblioteca y nos pilló el agua – explicó él.

\- ¿Qué biblioteca?

\- La de… de ahí detrás – señaló la chica hacia detrás de unos edificios.

Yamato la miró curioso. ¿Por qué acababa de mentirle?

\- ¿Hay una biblioteca ahí detrás? – miró extrañado hacia donde ella señalaba. No, no dudaba de su palabra, no era alguien que pisara mucho aquellos lugares por lo que la sorpresa se limitaba al descubrimiento del día-. Ey, ¿quieres venir hasta casa y te dejo un paraguas? – le dijo a Yamato-. Como te vuelvas a tu casa andando ahora seguro que vas a llegar empapado. Puedes venir tú también Sora si quieres, creo que estaban Hikari y Miyako preparando algo.

\- Eh… No, tengo que ayudar a mi madre con unos arreglos.

Totalmente mentira también, pero lo último que le apetecía en aquel momento era irse con los dos a ninguna parte, especialmente con el extraño acabar de la tarde. Todo había ido muy bien, muy tranquilo hasta entonces, mejor no terminar de meter a pata con algo.

Los dos se habían quedado callados, pero, por suerte, con el moreno con ellos era más fácil que alguien abriera la boca, aunque fuera para decir una tontería. Y, también por suerte, el clima parecía haberles tenido un poco de compasión y comenzó a clarear permitiéndoles llegar al edifico. Una vez allí, cada cual tomó su camino como si realmente no hubiera pasado nada raro en toda la tarde.

* * *

No se molestó mucho en despedidas a uno u a otro, entrando en casa con rapidez y dejándolos a su aire, como si de repente fuera verdad que su madre de verdad la esperaba para hacer algo. Estaba lo suficientemente confusa como para querer hablar con alguien en aquellos momentos, porque, realmente, no entendía por qué no había dicho que volvían del colegio.

¿Qué tenía de raro que volvieran de allí? Habían estado estudiando, eso era lo que habían hecho… quizás… ¿Quizás lo que no había querido reconocer era que la había acompañado dando un rodeo tan tonto hasta allí? ¿Por qué? No era la primera vez que se habían encontrado a alguien por el camino y no se había molestado en disimular nada, ¿por qué acababa de mentirle descaradamente a Taichi?

Quizás no quería que pudiera notar nada raro él, ya que era quien más los conocía y quien de verdad podría darse cuenta de que ella podría… No, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Él? ¿Darse cuenta de algo? Ni aunque fuera ella directamente a decírselo. Si es que era idiota… y ahora para encima Yamato se habría dado cuenta perfectamente de que había mentido.

Resopló, resopló sonoramente antes de irse a su habitación a ponerse el pijama.

\- Te estoy hablando… ¿estás aquí o en otro planeta? – gruñó el moreno a sabiendas de que estaba siendo ignorado descaradamente.

Yamato se había quedado pensando exactamente en lo mismo que la chica. ¿Por qué no le había dicho al otro que venían de dónde venían? Eso le había dejado bastante extrañado… ¿se habría dado cuenta ella de que algo y no quería que nadie más lo supiera? ¿Tan evidente era?

Claro, claro que era evidente… Si antes de que llegara Taichi había hablado más de lo que debía. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta ella… ¿Y ahora qué? ¿O no? A lo mejor no se había dado cuenta porque… eran amigos, era normal que la hubiera invitado a ir al concierto, ¿no? Ni siquiera había dicho nada de con él, solo al concierto.

\- ¿Se ha quedado tonto? – Taichi se giró hacia su hermana y Miyako, las cuales habían acabado observándolo divertidas ante la evidente distracción de Yamato.

El sonido de la risa de las dos chicas lo hizo reaccionar mínimamente, conectando con la realidad y recordando que ni estaba solo, ni estaba en su casa, ni estaba en el mejor momento para ponerse rarito que los presentes lo tenían bien calado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No has oído nada de lo que te he dicho? – gesticuló con las manos haciendo un par de aspavientos.

\- No dices más que tonterías, así que no, normalmente no te escucho – intentó disimular, sonriéndole de la forma más irónica que pudo.

\- Bah – caminó hasta colocarse detrás de la silla de su hermana, cotilleando lo que estaban haciendo sin mucho interés-. Pues ahora no te lo repito, y tampoco te dejo el paraguas, ya puedes volver mojándote a casa.

\- Parecéis un matrimonio… - comentó Hikari divertida haciendo que la otra chica se riera, su hermano bufara y que el rubio pusiera cara de circunstancia.

No estaba él ahora como para ponerse a hacerle caso a los Yagami. Sin embargo, quizás fuera bueno que estuviera allí más gente… Quizás pudiera disimular un poco si llegaba a oídos de Sora lo que fuera que tuviera que disimular, ya que aún estaba demasiado confuso mentalmente como para poner las cosas en un orden lógico.

\- En… en realidad estaba pensando en que no os he dicho nada – exacto, normalidad -. Aún tengo que avisar a los demás, y tampoco sé la hora pero… Vamos a dar un concierto el día 24 de este mes. Si… si queréis venir os puedo conseguir entradas a todos – y eso era lo único que lo salvaba para que nadie más se diera cuenta de sus comportamientos extraños cuando Sora estaba cerca, que acababa de ponerse más o menos del mismo color que cuando se lo había dicho a ella.

\- ¿El concurso ese que dijiste hace tiempo? – preguntó Taichi.

\- Sí, ya tenemos todo listo, así que solo queda que haya suerte…

\- Mirad, chicas, aprovechad que lo tenéis aquí ahora porque dentro de poco vais a tener que hablar con su agente para que os dé cita – se rió abiertamente de él, antes de asentir con la cabeza no fuera a ser que aún le tirase algo a la cabeza-. Sí, claro que iremos. Yo al menos… y supongo que los demás no se lo querrán perder tampoco.

Asintió con la cabeza, agradecido a la respuesta del mayor de los demás presentes, viendo como las otras asentían también con la cabeza.

\- Pues cuando tenga las entradas ya os avisaré… Y tú, ¿no me ibas a dejar un paraguas para volver a casa? Yo, a diferencia de otros, como no llegue a una decente lo que voy a tener son quejas de que no haya nada de cena en vez de ser yo el que proteste…

Justo en ese momento, entraba en casa Yuuko, sorprendiéndose de ver a tanta gente en el salón de su casa y escuchando la última parte de la conversación.

\- Puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros, Yamato. No creo que esté el clima ahora para que te vayas hasta tú casa que queda bastante lejos…

\- Muchas gracias, señora Yagami, pero mi padre…

\- Tu padre nada, si quieres puedes llamarlo y que venga a buscarte cuando salga del trabajo, ¿no le quedaba de camino?

\- Pues… sí…

\- Arreglado entonces, venga, deja las cosas y llámalo.

Un rato más tarde, mientras que esperaban todos que la cena estuviera lista y las dos más pequeñas se dedicaban a terminar aquello con lo que estaban todavía, Taichi decidió acercarse hasta el rubio, que parecía volver a estar perdido en a saber dónde.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías antes en la biblioteca? – la verdad, es que ese dato lo había extrañado.

\- ¿Tú qué crees que voy a estar haciendo en una biblioteca, vamos a ver? - ¿Por qué venía ahora a preguntarle eso?

\- Ya, ya sé para qué se usan las bibliotecas… Pero, ¿no te queda un poco fuera de mano? – eso, eso era lo que le había parecido raro.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y? ¿No te vale la del colegio o cualquiera de las que puedas tener más cerca de casa?

\- No me gusta ir a la del colegio a no ser que no me quede más remedio – mintió a sabiendas de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de esos temas ya que nunca había coincido con él por allí.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Las pesadas de turno suelen aparecer por allí en grupitos - soltó de repente. Aquello, por desgracia, no era mentira, era una verdad como aquel edifico de grande.

La única respuesta que recibió por parte del otro fue que empezara a reírse de él-. No te está sentando muy bien esto de tener algo de popularidad, ¿eh?

\- ¿Tú crees? – puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No pasa nada, seguro que si me dedico a espantártelas te dejan un poco en paz. La próxima vez voy contigo a la biblioteca, verás qué bien nos lo pasamos – y por suerte para ambos, uno bromeaba y el otro lo entendió como tal pudiendo así relajarse de una vez.

Y también, por suerte, parecía que había pasado del todo desapercibido el hecho de que hubiera estado acompañado cuando lo había encontrado.

Cuando todos se fueron a sus respectivas caras, Taichi ayudaba a su hermana a recoger la mesa, mirando de reojo hacia la televisión de vez en cuando.

\- ¿No estaba Yamato muy raro hoy? – le dijo Hikari de repente.

\- ¿Raro? ¿Cuándo no? Lleva un temporada que parece más raro de lo normal – se encogió de hombros.

Claro que se había dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba. Era demasiado evidente y él pasaba mucho tiempo en compañía del rubio. Lo que no era evidente, por suerte, o al menos para él, era lo que podía causar que estuviera tan raro.

\- Supongo que será cosa del concurso, los exámenes y todo eso… Ya sabes que de normal tampoco es el más hablador – acabó por decirle a ella.

\- Pues… Yo creo que le pasa algo más – cogió un par de carpetas para llevarlas de nuevo de vuelta a su habitación-. Puedo preguntarle a Takeru…

\- Como quieras, pero ya te digo que seguro que no es más que lo del concierto.

¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?

* * *

Esta vez he juntado dos capítulos en uno ya que por separado eran algo más cortitos y no me apetecía tener que publicarlos por separado teniendo ya los siguientes escritos. Por fin se empiezan a acabar el aislamiento, tarde o temprano, alguien tendría que notar que algo raro estaba pasando. Será solo cuestión de tiempo que quizás los más indicados se den cuenta y las cosas vayan a mejor, ¿no? e_e

Solo os diré que escribiendo estos a un par de días de Nochebuena por fin y que con la tontería me he vuelto a enganchar a la escritura de ff lo suficiente como para que me esté apeteciendo ponerme a terminarlo ahora y no puedo porque tengo que irme al curro T_T. 

**L**... Muchas gracias por tu review, ¡me alegro de que te guste! Aunque, si te soy sincera, empiezo a preocuparme de que no tengas una camarita por aquí vigilando lo que escribo o dejo de escribir. Solo te diré que de ahora en adelante las cosas tienen toda la pinta de ir exactamente por dónde tú dices xD Va a ser totalmente cierto que tenemos una lógica muy parecida en cuanto a este tema. A ver si cuando llegue al final del ff seguimos estando de acuerdo porque lo que viene siendo hasta ahora creo que podría decir que parece que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en nuestra versión de los hechos sobre cómo estos dos llegaron a estar juntos. Espero no acabar decepcionándote :P

 **Annavi21** de poquito a poquito... hasta ahora. Lo más complicado, que fue darse cuenta de lo que les pasaba, me ha llevado ya bastantes capítulos. Ahora las cosas van a empezar a salir un poco del control y a avanzar con algo más de rapidez.


	11. Chapter 11

\- ¿Mi hermano? – preguntó Takeru mientras que se quedaban rezagados del resto del grupo en el Mundo Digital.

\- Sí, ayer se quedó con nosotros a cenar y hasta mi hermano dice que está raro.

\- Pues si él se ha dado cuenta de eso es que muy raro tiene que estar – se rio sin poder evitarlo haciendo que la chica que lo acompañaba hiciera lo mismo-. No lo sé, con todo el jaleo que hemos tenido por aquí y lo ocupado que siempre parece estar no he tenido tiempo de hablar con él.

¿Su hermano raro? Quizás tendría que fijarse la próxima vez que lo viera. Era lo malo de no vivir bajo el mismo techo que podía pasar una semana sin cruzárselo, y eso que ahora, al menos, vivían en la misma ciudad.

* * *

Al día siguiente de la lluvia, parecía que todavía iban a tener días lluviosos para rato. Por eso todas las actividades exteriores extraescolares habían sido canceladas. Y por eso mismo Sora estaba recogiendo todo para volver a meterlo en la mochila. Aquel día no tenía pensado ir hasta la biblioteca, había hecho su último examen aquella mañana y tenía entrenamiento. Ahora se había quedado sin excusas con las que tener que pasar la tarde estudiando para nada… Y ni siquiera tenía libros con ella allí para disimular.

No podía ir porque sí, parecería muy raro. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pasar por allí, más bien. Quizás lo mejor fuera irse a casa y dejar un poco las cosas volver a su cauce. Había estado pensando en frío que quizás ayer no tendría que haber dicho nada, que tampoco tendría que haber ido con tanta frecuencia a estudiar sin tener tampoco demasiado qué hacer. ¿No se suponía que pretendía hacer como si nada pasara? Así no iba a mejorar la cosa, pasando tanto tiempo con él no iba a dejar de pensar en lo que no debía. Pero tampoco podía cerrarse en banda de repente, se notaría demasiado y ver qué excusa buscaba.

Caminó en dirección a la salida de los vestuarios, decidiendo que la mejor opción del día era irse a casa. Con lo que no contaba ella era con escuchar su nombre tras haber dado unos pasos sin haberse fijado en si había alguien más o no en el exterior.

Por supuesto que reconoció la voz al instante, haciendo un esfuerzo considerable para poder girarse con la expresión que se suponía que debía hacerlo-. Yamato… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ya nos han dado las entradas para el concierto – cierto era, y que por una vez había usado la cabeza antes de liar alguna, también era cierto. Había ido a dársela primero a Taichi dejándole también otra para su hermana y ahora estaba allí.

\- Ah – relajó un poco el gesto, intentando no volver a pensar en la extraña situación del día anterior justo antes de haberse encontrado a su mejor amigo. Alargó la mano para coger el papel que le tendía él, aceptándolo con una ligera sonrisa-. Gracias.

\- No hay de qué… - tampoco había ido a eso específicamente, esa simplemente había sido la excusa que por fin le había permitido ir-. ¿No tienes entrenamiento hoy?

\- No… con esta lluvia me lo han cancelado y… Y ya se han terminado los exámenes así que iba a irme a casa.

\- Ah – ahora fue él quién se limitó a los monosílabos. No se había dado cuenta de eso tampoco.

Había un motivo por el que había ido a buscarla. Cuando había vuelto a casa había estado dándole muchas vueltas a que ella no hubiera dicho la verdad, no lo entendía. Y ya tenía bastante con las propias confusiones que él solo se generaba como para tener factores externos que lo ayudaran a empeorarlo todo.

\- Bueno, yo… Creo que será mejor que vaya yéndome.

\- Eh… sí, yo también, tengo que ir a ensayar… - en realidad no estaba seguro, sabía que algo tenía que hacer luego, pero en aquel momento no recordaba lo que era. Se fijó en que ella hacía por irse y dejarlo solo teniendo que recurrir a todo su valor para volver a abrir la boca-. Espera un momento – estuvo a punto de alargar el brazo para frenarla, pero por algún motivo no llegó a hacerlo como si le diera miedo que ese gesto fuera a darle calambre o algo.

La pelirroja se giró con gesto interrogante.

\- Yo… quería preguntarte algo.

Esas cuatro palabras casi que pudieron resonar en el eco de aquel pasillo en el que solo estaban ellos dos mirando el uno para el otro cada cual con una cara de circunstancia más exagerada que la del otro. ¿Por qué las cosas se habían vuelto tan complicadas? ¿No podían volver atrás? Ese era el único pensamiento que común que parecían tener en aquel momento.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo ella tras unos segundos de silencio-. ¿Ha pasado algo con Taichi? – eso, sacando el tema comodín.

\- ¡No! – aunque… -. Bueno, en realidad… Ayer cuando te fuiste me quedé hasta tarde con él en su casa, su madre apareció justo cuando me iba y me secuestraron para que me quedara a cenar.

\- Entonces no acabaste empapado al volver a casa – vio cómo asentía con la cabeza antes de volver a hablar. O más bien, antes de abrir la boca para volver a cerrarla y, finalmente, atreverse a hablar de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste ayer de dónde veníamos? – soltó de golpe incluso bajando algo el tono de voz.

Otras palabras que prácticamente sonaron con eco en el pasillo y, desde luego, sí que sonaron con eco en la cabeza de ella. Llegados a aquel punto no estaba segura de si le iba tan rápido el corazón que no lo sentía o sin más se había olvidado de latir, pero no hubo disimulo alguno aquella vez. No tenía tan controlada la situación como a ella le gustaría, ni mucho menos se le daba bien hacerse la tonta. Se tomó su tiempo, probablemente intentando recordar como era la capacidad del diálogo.

\- ¿Importa eso? – dijo al final con un nuevo aire, como ausente.

\- Pues… si te lo estoy preguntando quizás es… - venga valiente – porque sí que importa – necesitaba saber si ella se había dado cuenta de algo extraño por su parte, porque, en ese caso, iba a tener que empezar a replantearse su comportamiento más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

\- ¿Por qué? - ¿Había notado él algo raro en su comportamiento? Seguro que sí, con lo mala que era disimulando seguro que se había dado cuenta… Además, estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, seguramente hubiera sido demasiado obvio todo.

Se quedó en silencio, atreviéndose a observarla por primera vez desde que había hecho la pregunta. A pesar de su propio estado de nerviosismo la conocía lo suficiente como para notar que estaba incómoda. Tenía que haber notado algo raro, ¡lo sabía! ¿Y ahora qué? Ahora nada, seguiría haciendo como si nada, no le quedaba otra opción, ¿o no?

A la vez que él se que le daba mirando ella hizo lo mismo, estudiando los gestos del rubio. Era obvio que algo había tenido que notar… Lo mejor iba a ser seguir como si nada, no podía arriesgarse a que, con el carácter de él, aquello lo hiciera alejarse de ella. Lo apreciaba más como amigo que como cualquier otra cosa, y tenía miedo de empeorarlo todo. Incluso aunque la mejor opción fuera dejar las cosas claras y al menos, poder esperar a que todo volviera a la normalidad.

\- Porque qu… - por fin se había decidido a volver a decir algo, pero no llegó a terminar la frase.

\- ¡Hermano! – la voz de Takeru acercándose por el pasillo y el sonido de sus pasos los sobresaltó de tal manera que hasta dieron un respingo -. ¡Llevo esperándote media hora! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Hola Sora! – los observó, detenidamente un par de segundos.

\- ¿Esperándome? – frunció el ceño, confuso… Un momento, ¿no había dicho antes que tenía algo qué hacer? ¡Oh! -. ¿Ya es la hora? Había venido a darle la entrada del concierto a Sora - eso, ante todo, había que dejarlo claro.

\- Hola – saludó ella al otro chico, agradeciendo que hubiera aparecido interiormente porque no sabía cómo iba a salir de aquello sin más problemas de los que ya tenía-. ¿Vas a ir al concierto tú también?

\- Claro, sino cualquiera aguanta las acusaciones de mal hermano.

\- Bah… Ni que no tuviera yo otros fans de los que preocuparme que del único que de verdad tiene que venir por compromiso si no quiere que su padre le dé una colleja – Yamato hizo el gran esfuerzo de sonar como si no hubiera pasado nada allí.

Aunque, realmente, tampoco había pasado nada. Se despidieron de la pelirroja para ir en busca de las cosas del rubio y poder continuar por su lado. Ella, agradeció por fin poder desaparecer, esperando que todo aquello quedara en solo eso o, al menos, tener tiempo de buscarse una buena excusa que sonara coherente.

No fue hasta un rato más tarde, cuando iba de camino a casa, que sintió que su móvil vibraba en el bolsillo. Lo sacó para ver que acababa de recibir un mensaje, leyendo el remitente casi a la vez que el contenido del mensaje:

 _"Porque quiero saber qué motivo puede ser tan importante para hacerte a ti mentirle a Taichi"._


	12. Chapter 12

Para ser mucho más pequeño que su hermano, Takeru parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasado con casi la misma facilidad que lo había hecho su padre. Cuando estaban en el pasillo con esa conversación tan extraña a medias que se traían lo había entendido. Había llegado prácticamente cuando aún estaban saludándose y se había acercado para poder saludar también a Sora. Con lo que no contaba él era con que las cosas se fueran a desarrollar de esa forma como para preferir guardar silencio y solo hacerse notar cuando le había parecido que era más apropiado.

Así que su hermano estaba raro…

\- ¿Qué? – acabó diciendo el mayor de los dos al sentirse observado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas seguir callandotelo? – soltó de golpe sin piedad alguna por el otro. Le había parecido demasiado evidente incluso como para ponerse a investigar algo más.

Yamato arqueó una ceja mirándolo sin entender muy bien nada. Absolutamente nada. ¿Qué se tenía que callar? Inocentemente, su cabeza, no se quiso dar cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo y por ello siguió caminando mientras que terminaba de enviar un mensaje por el móvil. Ya que se había atrevido a hacer la pregunta ahora no se iba a quedar a…

Un momento…

\- ¿Callarme el qué? – frenó en seco.

\- ¿Te crees que acababa de llegar?

Giró la cabeza para mirarlo, serio para acabar volviendo sobre sus pasos y cerrando la puerta tras ellos dos ya que acababan de entrar en la sala que solían usar para los ensayos. ¿Por qué le había costado a él meses darse cuenta si el resto de su familia con solo verlo de pasada se habían dado cuenta? Si es que iba a ser cierto lo que había pensado antes, tenía que haber notado algo ella hacía tiempo y por eso estaban las cosas como estaban.

Pero si había notado algo, eso quería decir que posiblemente él tuviera razón y no estuviera interesada. Antes de seguir entrando de nuevo en la típica espiral de pensamientos de todos los días se quedó apoyado en la puerta volviendo a mirar hacia Takeru.

\- ¿Tanto se nota? – reconoció por fin.

\- Pues… en realidad no – soltó sonriendo de medio lado-. Pero qué poco me ha hecho hacerte confesar…

Pudo ver como el otro levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo con precisamente la cara que esperaba verlo poner. Quizás no fuera el mejor momento para dedicarse a tocarle las narices a su hermano-. Me preguntó Hikari si te pasaba algo, que te había notado muy raro – prefirió ahorrarle más detalles sobre quién más podría haberle notado raro, suponiendo que no iba a ayudar.

Tuvo que contenerse la risa al ver la cara de prácticamente pánico que puso Yamato. Era gracioso lo serio y digno que podía llegar a parecer casi a diario y lo mal que se le daba disimular con aquellos con los que tenía más confianza cuando no tenía por dónde escaparse. Por si acaso, prefirió ahorrarse algún comentario al respecto.

\- Tranquilo, también creen que es por el concierto y las clases – o quizás por algo más, pero tampoco quería que le diera un infarto o algo, ya que tenía toda la pinta de estar a punto.

Lo observó, viendo cómo acababa por dejar la cabeza más apoyada aún contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos unos segundos intentando relajarse. Era su hermano pequeño, no pasaba nada porque lo hubiera pillado, sabía que no le iba a delatar, pero como siguiera a ese ritmo de sustos no iba a llegar a Navidad y para encima irían a rematarle el resto de miembros de la banda por tener la poca decencia de morirse del infarto y dejarlos tirados antes del concurso.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- No lo sé – en realidad sí, sí que lo sabía, pero tampoco iba a confesar todo con tanta facilidad-. Pero da igual, se me pasará.

\- ¿Se te pasará? ¿No piensas hacer nada al respecto? – ahora el que arqueó una ceja fue Takeru.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

\- ¿Cómo que qué quiero que hagas? ¿Vas a dejarlo así? ¿Tal cual?

\- Te lo repito, ¿qué quieres que haga?

\- ¿Decírselo?

\- Decírselo… - repitió negando con la cabeza y despegándose por fin de la puerta-. ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que decirle?

Takeru quería creer que el hecho de ser más pequeño ahí le hacía estar no enterándose de algo, porque sino, no entendía a su hermano.

\- Con toda la popularidad que has ganado últimamente… ¿me estás diciendo que no eres capaz de decirle a Sora que te gusta?

\- Shh.

\- ¿Shhh? Oh venga, estás paranoico…

\- No, no lo estoy. Tú lo has dicho, popularidad, así que no te extrañe que acabe apareciendo por aquí hasta la hermana de Daisuke para tocar las narices como todos los días. Solo me faltaría que… - bueno, espera, que si llegaba a oídos de ella igual lo dejaba en paz… Hmm… No, no, mejor se centraba otra vez.

\- ¿Y te vas a quedar mirando para ella con la cara de bobo que tenías antes sin decirle ni media palabra?

\- Ese es el plan, se me pasará con el tiempo.

\- ¿Se me pasará? ¿Tú te has oído? ¿Me quieres dar un motivo para semejante tontería?

\- ¿Por dónde empiezo?

\- Solo te pido uno con lógica, venga a ver si eres capaz de dármelo – se sentó sobre una de las mesas sin dejar de seguir a Yamato con la mirada quién parecía que iba a proceder a subirse por las paredes en cualquier momento.

\- Taichi – soltó de golpe antes de agacharse para empezar a guardar el bajo en su funda.

El más pequeño tuvo que quedarse unos segundos en silencio, observándolo. No se había parado a pensar en ese detalle. Eso era otra obviedad como una montaña de grande y no había reparado en ello en ningún momento. Quizás y solo quizás, le hubiera dado el único motivo válido para el aún más extraño de lo que debiera comportamiento de Yamato.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Completamente. Yo y cualquiera que lo conozca.

\- Ya… pero…

\- Pero, ¿qué?

\- Supongamos el caso de que pudiera ser algo mutuo y ella no lo viera más que como un amigo, ¿tampoco?

Siendo sincero, esa opción no la había contemplado. Miró hacia otro lado, aprovechando el flequillo para que no se le viera tanto la expresión en la cara. Takeru lo observó casi sin poder creérselo. Pero si él los había visto, a los dos, con sus propios ojos. ¿Cuándo tuviera los años de él se iba a quedar también tonto? ¿Iba en los genes de la familia?

\- Da igual, ya te he dicho que se me pasará.

Pues lamento decirte que como lo que he podido ver yo haya sido tu forma de hacer que se te pase no sé yo cómo te irá… Disimula un poco, porque vas a acabar preocupando a alguien y no creo que quieras que el siguiente en interrogarte sea el propio Taichi, ¿no?

Ese último comentario ya lo hizo con malicia antes de ir hasta donde estaba el otro, cogiendo la entrada del concierto que le había dicho que le iba a dar de encima de la mesa. Si se pensaba que por no contestarle se iba a librar de él iba listo. Aún les quedaba un buen camino de vuelta a casa y toda la noche… A alguien le iba a resultar muy larga.

\- Aunque... déjame que te diga, que para querer dejarlo estar y esperar a que se te pase, no te veía "No haciendo nada" antes, ni mucho menos con lo que sea que le hayas enviado luego... - dijo al cabo de un rato, cuando por fin parecía que iba a dejar el tema, volviendo a mirarlo de reojo para acabar riéndose un poco de él.

\- Eso también lo sé.

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía.

* * *

Y acabo de verme los 10 primeros minutos de la OVA6 de Tri y puedo decir que a falta de saber qué están diciendo porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de japonés, yo ya me puedo quedar feliz. Especialmente porque en mi cabeza la escena que nos han enseñado pasada exactamente igual, solo falta que me den el gusto con el diálogo (y sino, me lo invento yo y me quedo tan feliz en mi cabeza). No os cuento spoilers y me voy a escribir los siguientes capítulos que tengo el modo fangirl activado para lo que me queda de semana que justamente para hoy me hacía dejado el 24 de Diciembre...

 **Annavi21** muchas gracias por ser tan constante conmigo :3 espero que como se van desarrollando la cosas te guste :3


	13. Chapter 13

No tuvo valor de contestar al mensaje que había recibido apenas unos días atrás, tampoco era capaz de buscar una buena excusa coherente que dar, de manera que su respuesta iba a ser el más total y absoluto silencio.

Se le daba muy bien pasar desapercibida, podía seguir haciéndolo. Y se le daba especialmente bien cuando se juntaba con Taichi, quien parecía tener la habilidad de hacer que se le fueran todos esos pensamientos raros de la cabeza. Por eso, cuando lo vio aparecer en su puerta para ver si iba con él a comprar los regalos de Navidad para su madre y su hermana fue corriendo a por su bufanda y abrigo.

Aparte de que las conversaciones con él rara vez tenían algo serio o extraño, cuando lo eran siempre era por temas del Mundo Digital y, había llegado a un punto en el que prefería que le fueran a contar que se había declarado otra crisis grave que las crisis que ella sola se buscaba.

\- ¿Tú no dejando las cosas para el último momento?

\- ¡Eh! – protestó ante la acusación-. Este año Hikari apenas está teniendo tiempo para ella con todo lo que se le está viviendo encima, quiero buscar algo que le pueda hacer ilusión. Aunque… también tengo más o menos la idea de lo que quiero para ella, a ti te he traído para que me ayudes con lo de mi madre.

\- Pobrecito Taichi…

\- ¿Pobrecito?

\- El mal de hermano mayor se te está yendo de las manos – sonrió, pero no para reírse de él. Eso era un rasgo de su amigo que siempre le había parecido adorable. Pobre del día que alguien se acercara a la pequeña Yagami más de la cuenta y ella decidiera hacerle caso.

\- Menuda novedad – puso cara de resignación-. Llevo ahorrando una temporada, así que más le vale no quejarse…

Fueron directos a un centro comercial no muy lejano de su barrio, allí el mayor de los Yagami fue directo hacia una tienda de cámaras de fotos, buscando el modelo que sabía que le gustaba a Hikari. Eso hizo sonreír a la pelirroja, sin duda iba a ser un regalo que le iba a hacer mucha ilusión a su hermana.

Cuando estuvieron comprados todos los regalos por fin estaban dando una vuelta sin rumbo alguno en busca de un sitio en el que merendar. No era complicado encontrarse con caras conocidas de paseo por aquella zona haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ellos.

\- ¿Helado? – preguntó ella al pasar por delante de un sitio que solían frecuentar.

\- Lo que tú quieras, yo solo tengo hambre, con cualquier cosa me conformo…

\- Claro, si no sé para qué pregunto… - negó con la cabeza riéndose buscando dónde sentarse y haciendo lo propio-. ¿Tenemos novedades de… ya sabes? – había demasiado gente allí para hablar con claridad.

Nada, todo sigue más o menos tranquilo. Por lo que sé están limpiando las últimas torres y todo está calmado. Quizás tengamos un respiro.

\- ¿Y Ken?

\- Por lo que me han dicho está volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco. A él sí que le hacía falta un poco de tranquilidad.

\- Sí… pobre chico, al menos pudieron evitar que las cosas fueran a peor…

La camarera trajo los helados que habían pedido, haciendo que dejaran de lado la conversación para atender otras cosas más importantes. Sin duda le había hecho mucha falta desconectar de su propia realidad, era una pena no poder decirle ni media palabra su mejor amigo para darle las gracias.

\- ¿Capitán? – se giraron los dos al escuchar una voz conocida tras ellos.

\- ¿Ves? Todo en calma, sino qué iba a estar haciendo éste aquí – le dijo a Sora antes de que ambos lo saludaran.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Mi hermana me ha arrastrado a comprar regalos… Y ahora no sé dónde se ha metido porque se fue corriendo a una tienda a comprarse no sé qué para ponerse no sé cuándo para ir a…

\- Al concierto de Nochebuena – comentó entre risas Taichi.

¿Ya? ¿Tan poco le había durado la paz y la tranquilidad? ¿A quién había matado ella para no poder ni comerse un helado en paz?

\- Ahí viene… - señaló con la cabeza hacia la otra que se acercaba corriendo hacia dónde ellos estaban-. No podría haberse perdido…

\- No seas malo – le recriminó la pelirroja.

\- No soy malo – dramatizó.

Taichi ni dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a recibir a Jun con la mejor de las sonrisas. Obviamente en su cabeza habían aparecido los recuerdos de la última vez que se la había cruzado. Podía usarlo como remedio para cuando estuviera de malas con algo…

\- ¡Daisuke! Me dejaste hablando sola en la tienda, ¿te parece normal?

\- Porque no me importaba de lo que estabas hablando y vine a saludar a mis amigos.

\- ¿Amigos? – se dignó a mirar hacia ellos dos sin mucho interés hasta que se dio cuenta de que el moreno de la mesa era el amigo de Yamato-. Oh, claro, del campamento… ¡Es verdad!

La palabra campamento volvió a hacer que Taichi se medio atragantara con el helado al reírse a la vez que tragaba, recibiendo por debajo de la mesa una ligera patada para que dejara de dar el cante.

\- ¿Estáis solos? – preguntó descaradamente sin preocuparse de no tener ni idea de quién era la chica pelirroja que estaba con Taichi. Probablemente no la hubiera visto en su vida y si la había visto no la recordaba.

\- ¿Y a ti qué más te da? – farfulló su hermano menor.

\- Sí, estamos solos… Y me temo que Sora y yo estamos solo haciendo una parada para reponer fuerzas, así que no estamos esperando por Yamato. Aunque… creo que si quieres verlo deben de estar ensayando en el instituto, últimamente no salen de allí – no te rías… No te rías, eso lo único que podía pensar el moreno.

Sora estaba contemplando la conversación mirando a unos y a otros ante lo surrealista de la situación limitándose a darle otra pequeña patada a Taichi por debajo de la mesa cuando se chivó de dónde podría encontrar al que faltaba. Con sus problemas mentales o no hubiera tenido la misma reacción.

\- ¿En vuestro colegio? ¡Genial! ¡Vamos Daisuke! ¡Tenemos que terminar las compras y luego te puedes ir a dejarlas en casa y ya voy yo hasta allí! ¡Muchas gracias!

\- De nada… - dijo Yagami con la mejor de sus sonrisas a la chica.

\- Sí… Puedes decirle a Yamato que su mejor amigo le dijo dónde estabas, seguro que se lo agradece – fue lo único que se limitó a decir Sora, por fin, haciendo lo que supuestamente debería de hacer antes de sonreír ampliamente también a Taichi y despedir a los dos Motomiya.

\- ¡Tranquilos! ¡Lo haré! – cogió a su hermano y lo arrastró con ella con cara de resignación.

Un par de segundos observando la escena y acto seguido tuvieron que reírse.

\- Cuando venga a por mí caerá sobre tu conciencia – intentó sonar serio, pero la situación era demasiado divertida.

\- Y orgullosa de aceptar dicha culpa.

* * *

Volvió a casa despidiéndose del chico antes de torcer cada uno en una dirección. Entró dejando el calzado en la entrada y saludando a su madre que también parecía acabar de llegar poco antes que ella.

\- ¿De dónde vienes?

\- Aaah… - escondió mejor una de las bolsas detrás de ella-. No es de tu incumbencia, mamá. Ya que habían ido hasta el centro comercial había aprovechado ella para terminar sus compras navideñas también.

\- Ya veo… Ya – sonrió a su hija antes de dejarla ir a dejar las cosas a su habitación. No tardó en volverla a ver aparecer en la cocina, solo que con el pijama puesto-. Me encontré con la señora Yagami, me dijo que habías salido con Taichi.

\- Sí, vino a buscarme antes para que lo ayudara con sus compras navideñas.

\- Sí, eso me dijo – se giró para quedarse de brazos observándola, se la veía de mejor humor que los días de atrás dónde poco más y no había sido capaz de hacerla hablar dos frases seguidas-. ¿Estabais enfadados?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- No sé, llevas unos días que no hablas. Llegaste del colegio que parecía que te iba a dar un ataque de nervios y hasta hoy no te he visto otra vez más o menos volver a la normalidad.

\- Él no tenía nada que ver en eso, mamá – solo faltaría.

\- Ah… ¿Entonces? ¿Te dieron alguna nota de un examen y no era la que esperaba?

\- No, todavía no me han dado nada…

\- ¿El tenis?

\- No, no me pasaba nada y no me pasa nada ahora.

Toshiko la observó pensativa, fingiendo dar la conversación por terminada. Lo de que no le pasaba nada no se lo creía nadie, quizás no le pasara nada nuevo, pero algo pasaba. No solo los días de atrás, sino algo más que venía de más lejos.

\- Me encontré antes también con la señora Nakamuru.

\- ¿Quién?

\- La dueña de la tienda de abajo.

\- Hoy te has encontrado con medio edificio… - ¿pues bien por ella? Ella se había encontrado a más gente por el centro comercial y no consideraba necesario pasarle el parte.

\- Me preguntó por ti, que qué tal te iba, ya sabes.

\- Muy considerado por su parte…

\- Sí, es muy amable – se giró de nuevo, quedándose apoyada en la encima con los brazos cruzados-. Aunque… también me hizo una pregunta un tanto extraña.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Sí, me preguntó que quién era ese chico tan guapo con el que te veía casi todos los días por la tarde de vuelta a casa.

Para la fama de seria y estricta que tenía su madre, aquel comentario lo había hecho con toda la "mala" intención del mundo. Solo quería ver la reacción que tenía su hija ante aquello, ya que podía imaginarse de quién se trataba, conocía a los amigos de ella.

Y ahí estaba la respuesta… Una respuesta basada en que el color de la cara de su hija superara con creces el de su cabello. Así que eso era lo que pasaba… No era que no pensara que podían ir por ahí los tiros, pero debía reconocer que había pensado en Taichi.

\- ¿Algo que decir? – preguntó incluso divertida por la reacción de ella.

\- N-… No. Esa señora es una cotilla, no sabe de lo que habla.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Cuando… cuando se me hace más tarde de la cuenta estudiando o entrenando me suele acompañar Yamato hasta aquí para que no venga sola siendo ya de noche. Solo es eso… Nos habrá visto llegar y se habrá pensado lo que no es.

\- Oh, claro… Muy considerado de su parte acompañarte.

\- Siempre se empeña aunque luego tenga que dar un buen rodeo para ir hasta casa… - bajó la mirada hacia la superficie de la mesa.

\- Ya veo, ya. Puedes darle las gracias de mi parte, a mí tampoco me gusta que vuelvas sola a casa.

Ella también los había visto alguna vez, pero siempre había alguien más o al final había visto cómo el chico se iba hacia casa de los Yagami. Y, de todas formas, tampoco habría llegar a pensar en aquello simplemente por cruzárselos. Pero dado el color que había adoptado ella… quizás no fuera todo tan normal.

\- ¿Y estos días de atrás no te acompañó?

\- Estos días volví pronto a casa, suele ensayar hasta tarde por eso me lo encuentro solo esos días.

\- Ah… Claro, es verdad. He visto la entrada que tienes encima de la mesa, es verdad – siguió observándola antes de volver a girarse-. Entonces, ¿qué quieres para cenar?

El cambio de tema fue suficiente para que Sora volviera a recuperar la habilidad de respirar. Malditas vecinas cotillas… Su madre parecía haber dejado el tema y ella lo agradeció. A pesar de todo, no tardó en escaparse de la cocina directa a su habitación.

Aquello empezaba a írsele de las manos. No podía seguir reaccionando de forma tan llamativa, aunque… ¿importaba ya? Estaba segura de que se había dado cuenta el único que le importaba que se diera cuenta, solo había que ver el mensaje al que aún no se había dignado a responderle.

Aún no…

Buscó su teléfono y volvió a leerlo acabando por ir a sentarse en la cama. Seguía sin tener una buena excusa para aquello pero tampoco podía dejarlo así, podría pensar que estaba enfadada y que no quería hablarle o algo.

¿Por qué no podían venir cualquiera de los Amos Oscuros a aterrorizar la ciudad? Estaba segura de que iba a saber reaccionar mucho mejor a eso que a un simple mensaje… abrió la pantalla de respuesta.

Escribió. Borró.

Volvió a escribir. Volvió a borrar.

Y así hasta que escuchó su nombre avisando de que la cena estaba lista… Cogió aire, como si realmente le fuera necesario para poder escribir aquello.

 _"Porque es cosa tuya y mía. Y de nadie más"_

Lo escribió a toda velocidad y antes de ponerse en pie le dio a la tecla de enviar cerrando los ojos a la vez, cerrando la tapa automáticamente y tirando el móvil sobre la cama donde no volviera a saber de él.

Ya había contestado.

¿Qué otra cosa podría haber contestado?

* * *

Era ya tarde, pero a las alturas del mes a las que estaban ya era mejor aprovechar todo el tiempo que tuvieran. Por eso el grupo seguía ensayando aunque ya fuera tarde.

\- Mira, entre una cosa y otra no hay quien te aguante últimamente Yamato- acabó por decir uno de ellos cuando había dicho que quizás fuera buena hora de ir recogiendo.

\- Van a acabar cerrando con nosotros dentro – dijo otro.

\- ¿Qué hora es ya? – dijo el rubio poniendo cara de despiste.

\- Tarde, no sé qué hora es, pero tarde. Así que yo me voy porque tengo hambre…

\- Vale… vale… Lo siento, se me pasó la hora – y lo decía totalmente en serio.

Parecía que aquel día las cosas iban bien, por lo que había querido seguir ensayando más tiempo de la cuenta. Se despidió de sus compañeros, empezando a recoger mas despacio, ya que los que parecían tener prisa eran ellos. Quizás podría aprovechar para quedarse un poco más allí donde nadie fuera a tocarle las narices.

Lo cierto era que no estaba estado del mejor humor aquellos días y posiblemente todo estuviera relacionado con la ausencia de la contestación de cierto mensaje que esperaba con relativo nerviosismo e incluso podría pedirse que ansiedad. Además, su hermano había estado dándole la lata de seguido con el tema hasta hacerle poner en dudas muchas de las cosas de las que se había autoconvencido.

En resumen podría decir que la mejor de sus ideas era hablar con Taichi primero. Y esa era, con diferencia, la mejor de las ideas. Ni loco. En el hipotético caso de estar equivocado en sus teorías no se fiaba de él. No se fiaba ni un pelo de que, primero, no se estuviera cachondeando de él una semana, y segundo, no se fuera de la lengua. Y luego, estaba el hecho de que no estaba equivocado, era algo que sabía a ciencia cierta y punto.

Luego estaba la siguiente tontería que su hermano había conseguido que se le metiera en la cabeza. "¿Y si resulta que es mutuo? ¿Qué vas a hacer si es mutuo?". Era bastante sencilla de abrazar la idea de ignorar el asunto sabiendo que no iba a ser mutuo, aunque le costara y en ocasiones no controlara demasiado lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Pero… ¿Y si su hermano tenía razón?

No, espera, ¿cómo iba a tener razón su hermano si no era más que un crío pequeño?

Aunque… en ocasiones le parecía ver ciertos comportamientos en ella que quizás… Solo quizás, podrían darle la razón al más pequeño de los dos. Y luego, luego se tiraba varios días sin contestarle al mensaje que le había mandado. Como siguiera así se iba a volver loco.

Gruñó, pasándose las manos por el pelo para echarlo hacia atrás y recogió sus cosas dispuesto a salir de allí. Escuchó el móvil vibrar en dónde quisiera que lo había metido y suponiendo que eran o bien su padre o Takeru prefirió ignorarlos. Si querían algo serio ya llamarían. Apagó las luces y salió de la sala de ensayos antes de que el conserje lo dejara encerrado dentro.

Solo le faltaba ya para terminar la semana de los horrores.

O quizás fuera la mejor de sus opciones, quedarse encerrado hasta la mañana siguiente. Estaba seguro de que empalideció más de lo que ya solía estar cuando al salir a la calle y caminar un poco se encontró con una cara conocida. Una cara conocida que no tenía ganas de ver, de aguantar, ni de escuchar.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó sin disimular su humor en la voz. Vamos a ver, ¿a quién había matado él para merecer aquello? ¿Cómo sabía Jun que estaban todavía allí? ¿Quién había sido el chivato que se lo cargaba?

\- Estaba esperando a que terminases de ensayar, ¡no he sabido nada de ti casi desde que volvimos juntos del lago.

¿En la lista de comportamientos inmaduros estaba muy arriba echarse a patalear en el suelo?

\- He estado ocupado con cosas importantes – soltó cortante echando a andar a sabiendas de que era probable que lo siguiera.

\- Claro, el concierto. Ya tengo mi entrada, estaré allí en primera fila dándote ánimos.

Esas palabras automáticamente hicieron que se le viniera a la cabeza la conversación que había tenido días atrás haciéndole pensar en la diferente que podía sonar más o menos el mismo comentario de una persona a otra.

\- Gracias. ¿No es tarde? Deberías de irte a casa – que lo dejara en paz.

\- Soy mayorcita para andar por ahí cuando quiera – eso era cierto, no se lo iba a negar, pero preferiría que anduviera por dónde quisiera que no estuviera él.

¿Por qué le parecía que no se iba a librar de ella? ¿Una puerta al Mundo Digital a mano? Más le valía ir corriendo ya a Daisuke desde entonces porque cuando lo cogiera por banda le iba a decir cuatro cosas bien dichas.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste de que estábamos aquí? – ya de perdidos al río.

\- Oh, me lo dijo tu amigo. ¡Qué chico tan majo! El castaño que juega con mi hermano a fútbol, ¡Taichi!

Sí, ya sabía quién iba a ser la primera víctima y además sabía dónde vivía. Todo bien. No se molestó en disimular lo que pudiera estar pasando por su cabeza y tampoco dijo nada más, ya había descubierto al culpable.

\- Estaba comprándome algo para ir al concierto y mi hermano se lo encontró.

Y ahí salía el otro culpable. Ese también sabía dónde vivía. O bueno, no, mejor no ir a buscarlo dónde vivía que lo mismo se pensaba ella que iba a verla o algo que su cabeza llena de pájaros fuera capaz de fantasear. ¿Por qué a él? Siguió sin decir ni media palabra. Eso no evitó que ella siguiera parloteando como si realmente estuvieran teniendo una conversación-. Estaba en el centro comercial también, pero no parecía estar de compras, estaba con una chica pelirroja, fue ella la que me dijo que te dijera que el que me había avisado fue él. Hacen una pareja muy bonita.

¿Qué acababa de escuchar? Estaba a escasos segundos de que le diera un tic en el ojo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Sus propias paranoias mentales acababan de salir a atacarle bajo la forma de Jun Motomiya? ¿De verdad? ¿SE PODÍA SABER POR QUÉ?

Su cabeza saturó lo suficiente aquel momento para no darse cuenta tan siquiera de lo que realmente le estaba diciendo, solo asociaba nombres y frases, lo de entre medias le daba igual. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para girarse, mirarla por primera vez desde que la había visto acercarse e intentar librarse de ella, por las buenas.

\- Ya le daré las gracias por decirte dónde estaba. Y… ya sé que eres mayorcita, pero no me gustaría que estuvieras sola de noche por mi culpa en la calle. Yo me tengo que ir o llegaré muy tarde a casa… Te veré en el concierto – recalcó la palabra "veré" con toda la intención de que sirviera al menos para distraerla.

No esperó a recibir ningún tipo de contestación, aprovechando la situación para acelerar e intentar darle esquinazo, cosa que, afortunadamente, consiguió. Tampoco comprobó si se había ido a su casa o se había quedado ahí. Le daba exactamente igual.

Lo que le faltaba para terminar el día. Justo y exactamente lo que le faltaba. Le daba igual que Taichi se la hubiera azuzado en aquellos momentos, quizás más tarde se acordaba de nuevo, lo único que sonaba en su cabeza era el hecho de que se lo hubiera encontrado solo con Sora.

"Hacen una pareja muy bonita"

¿Se lo decía o se lo contaba? En sus últimos meses con todos los altibajos que había tenido dentro de su cabeza, parecía que aquella vez había sido la más radical. ¿Y había llegado a plantearse que quizás su hermano no estuviera diciendo tonterías? Sí, claro… Ahora le hacía caso a un mocosos de apenas 11 años. Lo que le faltaba ya.

La sensación que lo recorría era familiar, pero nunca había sido tan drástica. Si aquello venía en el pack con que alguien te gustara quizás podría plantearse la idea de irse a vivir como un buen ermitaño a las montañas.

\- Vamos, cálmate, no te ha dicho nada raro – murmuró por lo bajo intentando relajarse.

¿Y él esperando que le contestara al mensaje? ¿Dejándose más o menos casi en evidencia con ella al insistir tanto en el tema? Estaba claro que no había nada qué hacer, ¿por qué se ponía como se ponía¿

En ese momento volvió a escuchar su móvil vibrar. Era una llamada, así que decidió buscarlo y contestar. Era su padre, preguntando dónde narices se había metido. En apenas un par de palabras lo despachó diciendo que ya estaba de camino a casa.

Fue a guardar de nuevo el teléfono cuando vio que la luz seguía parpadeando y recordó que antes había escuchado que le había llegado un mensaje. Desbloqueó la pantalla y fue a los mensajes, buscando el último mensaje no leído.

Y así volvió a empalidecer.

Simplemente leyó el nombre del remitente notado cómo se le aceleraba el pulso repentinamente. Aquello no iba a ser bueno para su salud cardiaca, estaba seguro de ello. Se quedó plantado en medio de la calle con el teléfono en la mano sin atreverse a darle al botón que le permitiría leerlo.

Acabó por darle a la tecla, tampoco podía quedarse allí eternamente.

 _"Porque es cosa tuya y mía. Y de nadie más"_

¿Había dicho ya que aquello no iba a ser bueno para su salud cardiaca? ¿Qué había notado cómo se le aceleraba el pulso antes? Porque en aquel momento no sentía latido alguno.

* * *

He vuelto a juntar un par de capítulos, no porque fueran cortos precisamente, sino porque me parece que quedan mejor leídos de un solo golpe que por separado, viendo así los paralelismos entre la versión de él y de ella. ¡Espero que os guste!


	14. Chapter 14

La segunda quincena del mes de diciembre llegó casi más rápido de lo que a cualquiera le hubiera gustado y con ella la suspensión de las clases. Eso había ayudado a aligerar tensiones evitando situaciones absurdas especialmente en unos días en los que parecía que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo ninguno de los dos en volver a cruzarse.

No había habido más intercambio de mensajes, con eso habían tenido más que de sobra para poner en peligro la salud mental y cardiaca de ambos. ¿Y ahora qué? Ahora simplemente no se habían vuelto a cruzar, intencionada o no intencionadamente parecía que se evitaban y que no había forma de que coincidieran.

Todo parecía tranquilo en ambos mundos ya que las noticias que llegaban eran tranquilizadoras y nadie había tenido que salir corriendo. Cualquier diría que estaba todo demasiado tranquilo, ni siquiera los exámenes de los más mayores parecían haber hecho acto de presencia para fastidiarles las vacaciones a ninguno salvo a Jou.

* * *

 **18 de Diciembre.**

* * *

\- Pues… voy a tener que reconocerlo, no sonáis nada mal – dijo Taichi cuando el grupo hizo un descanso y Yamato se acercó hasta dónde estaba.

\- ¿Tú crees? Al final todo va a depender de cómo monten la carpa para la acústica y…

\- Sí, tú sigue, que me estoy enterando mucho de lo que hablas – lo miró riéndose mientras que se sentaba a su lado y lo veía renegar de él con un par de sacudidas de cabeza-. ¿Habéis acabado ya por hoy?

\- Creo que sí, como los haga quedarse horas de más hoy es posible que me tiren piedras.

\- Bueno, en realidad ellos lo tienen más fácil. Si se te escapa un gallo – (N.A. en castellano, español de España, solemos referirnos a gallo cuando alguien desafina)- el que da la cara eres tú, así que ellos pueden quedarse tranquilos.

El rubio giró la cabeza para quedarse observándolo y acabar por darle una colleja-. Ten amigos para esto… - entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo mal.

\- ¡Auch! – se llevó la mano al pelo, revolviéndolo más-. ¡Encima de que vengo a darte ánimos!

\- Sí, terribles… Como vaya yo a darte ánimos de este tipo a un partido…

\- No me afectaría – sonrió de medio lado. Y cierto era, ahí la confianza en uno mismo había quedado mucho más repartida en el moreno que en él -. Si no tienes más qué hacer podemos ir por ahí a dar una vuelta, ¿o tienes alguna fan esperando a que termines? Para no perder las costumbres, digo…

\- Podemos… - un momento.

Las palabras de su amigo hicieron que de repente se le viniera a la cabeza cierto episodio de hacía unos días. Se había llegado a olvidar por completo que la pesada de la hermana de Daisuke había ido a darle la lata con sus tonterías y a ponerlo de peor humor del que solía hacerlo. Claro que se había olvidado. Bastante había tenido con acordarse del camino de vuelta a su casa tras haber leído el mensaje.

Pero no fue en el mensaje de lo que se acordó en aquel momento, sino de otra cosa-. – Hablando de lo cual… ¡TRAIDOR! ¿¡Sabes lo que es salir de noche del instituto a las tantas y encontrarte a la loca de Motomiya en la puerta!?

Taichi también parecía haberse olvidado por completo de aquel comentario, por eso se quedó pensando hasta que cayó en la cuenta. Miró sorprendido al rubio-. ¿Vino? – pffff… las carcajadas del moreno pudieron escucharse hasta para los demás miembros de la banda que ya estaban a punto de salir.

Tuvo que limpiarse incluso las lágrimas de los ojos cuando intentó calmarse ante la mirada azul y asesina que estaba recibiendo-. Por favor… - le faltaba hasta el aire.

\- Estuvo siguiéndome hasta la mitad del camino, a mí no me hace gracia. Voy a tener que buscar yo a alguien que te persiga por las esquinas, si es que hay alguien que esté tan loca como para hacer eso.

\- A mí no me persiguen – dijo cuando por fin fue capaz de volver a recuperar la respiración- les deben de ir más los rubios – intentó hacer el esfuerzo de dejar de reírse porque realmente estaba viendo que iban a acabar mal como siguiera haciéndolo-. Además, contando que casi todo el mundo que me conoce cree que yo ya estoy "ocupado" – venga, respiraba normal otra vez. Él podía hacerlo.

\- Sí, por una pelota… - comentó con total normalidad.

Y además lo hizo de verdad. No fue hasta segundos más tarde que se dio cuenta de que el comentario quizás podría interesarle más de la cuenta. Ahora solo faltaba que fuera capaz de intentar enterarse de algo sin que nada resultara sospechoso.

\- Eh, puedo darles mis atenciones a dos cosas importantes a la vez, ¿no ves que estoy aquí contigo también? – ironizó-. Yo ni aunque quisiera entrar en la lista de los perseguidos, todo el mundo da demasiado por hecho que hay algo más que amistad entre nosotros – no hizo faltaba que dijera nombres, se entendía.

\- ¿Sí? ¿No había escuchado nada? – esconderse detrás de la ironía siempre ayudaba.

\- Seguro que no… - se puso en pie, esperando que el otro hiciera lo mismo para poder salir de allí.

\- Siguió a su amigo, dándole vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Cómo poder seguir con la conversación sin que sonara demasiado sospechoso? En realidad, tampoco tendría por qué sonar sospechoso, era normal que pudiera sentir curiosidad sobre el tema, ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? ¿Por qué iba a tener un especial interés?

\- La verdad es que no los culpo – dijo de repente-, hasta yo tengo mis dudas.

Frenó en seco, observando al rubio-. Precisamente tú deberías de saber mejor que nadie que solo somos amigos.

Frenó en seco, observando al moreno. ¿Y ese comentario? ¿Por qué o decía? ¿Sabía algo? ¿Se le notaba algo? _"Yamato, soy tu yo más coherente, deja de tener pensamientos idiotas. No sabe nada, compórtate y deja de ponerte flechas de neón apuntando hacia ti"_ -. Yo no sé a lo que te dedicas o te dejas de dedicar cuando yo no estoy.

\- ¿Y no crees que si hubiera algo que debieras saber probablemente fueras de los primeros en enterarte? – eso sonó hasta a acusación.

Totalmente cierto.

\- Yo qué sé, cada uno puede preferir guardarse esas cosas. ¿Me vas a negar ahora que no hay motivos para que nadie lo piense?

\- ¿Y qué? – sin embargo, el ligero nerviosismo que intentaba ocultar no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Yamato.

\- ¿Cómo que "y qué"? Yo lo he llegado a pensar muchas veces.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por eso nos das esquinazo desde hace una temporada?

 _"Esto te lo has buscado tú solo, ahora arréglatelas"_

\- Pues… he estado ocupado, pero sí – era mejor decir la verdad que intentar inventarse cosas. Siempre que nadie se diera cuenta del motivo tenía todo hasta sentido-. Uno no quiere molestar… - hizo el esfuerzo por sonreír de medio lado.

\- Idiota – la subida de colores fue notable y eso, viniendo del moreno fue considerable.

No era nada que no supiera o que necesitara que le fuera confirmado. Eso iba dentro del paquete del funcionamiento de Taichi, no era nada que nadie no sospechara. Aunque ver la reacción sí que hizo que se sintiera culpable. Mucho.

\- Pero no son más que tonterías de la gente – dijo al final, encogiéndose de hombros-. No sé si hubo tiempo en que sí… En que sí que hubiera pensado que quizás fuera algo mutuo pero de eso ya hace años. Posiblemente solo me vea como Hikari me ve a mí – lo había dicho en voz alta, ya estaba-. Créeme, si fuera de otra forma, lo sabría. No sabe disimular.

Culpable, rastrero, odioso. Eso era lo que se repetía mentalmente mientras que caminaba de nuevo a la vez que Taichi. ¿Y a él le habían asignado el emblema de la amistad? ¿O era por sentirse como el ser humano más rastrero del mundo por aquello? Técnicamente no había hecho nada por lo que sentirse culpable, ¿o si?

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Más que seguro. No sabe disimular, te lo acabo de decir.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Solo me ve como un amigo… Es más, estoy seguro de que hay alguien más – y aquello sonó como un comentario totalmente resignado.

\- ¿Hm? – había perdido la capacidad de elaborar frases más complejas.

\- Sí, ¿o no la has notado rara tú tampoco?

\- Pues… - bastante tenía con notarse raro él hasta con las farolas.

\- La conozco de sobra para darme cuenta – se giró para mirar al rubio que iba con él unos segundos y luego volver a mirar hacia delante-. Así que, como te decía, tonterías de la gente nada más. Cualquier día saldrán con que tú y yo tenemos algo… - se rió por lo bajo, volviendo a aparentar total normalidad de nuevo, como si la conversación que habían tenido hasta entonces no hubiera existido desde que había estado llorando de risa.

No contestó, sus habilidades cerebrales seguían bloqueadas.

\- ¡Venga! ¿Vamos o no? No me hagas tener que llamar a Daisuke para que deje de perseguir a mi hermana y se traiga a la suya.

\- Debe de estar ocupado tirándose de los pelos por culpa de mi hermano… - hizo un esfuerzo por volver a aparentar normalidad.

Mejor que la conversación derivase hacia los hermanos. Se veía mucho más cómodo pinchando a Yagami con sus dramas de "¡Con mi hermana no!". Y, quizás… quizás una sensación más agradable que las demás que habían estado pasando por su cabeza estos días hubiera comenzado a despertar dentro de él. ¿Esperanzas?

* * *

N.A: esta conversación entre ellos dos me parecía algo necesario. Nunca hemos visto cómo ha podido afectar o no en la relación de ambos todo el asunto de Sora. Tampoco es algo clave para la serie, es lógico que no se haya incluido, pero es un punto que me hubiera gustado poder estudiar un poco más a fondo ya que tuvo que ser algo delicado aunque todo se nos haya presentado de la forma mas fluida y sencilla posible. Quizás más adelante intente ahondar un poco más en ello, pero por el momento... ¡ya estamos en la semana antes de Nochebuena!


	15. Chapter 15

**19 de diciembre.**

* * *

\- ¡Takeru! – la voz de la pelirroja sonó sorprendida al haberse encontrado de frente con él en el paseo de la bahía-. No te había visto, ¿de dónde sales?

\- Llevo viéndote venir hacia aquí un rato – sonrió divertido antes de abrir la mochila que llevaba con él ligeramente y dejar que Sora viera lo que había en ella.

\- ¡Patamon! – saludó ella rápidamente con una sonrisa, viendo al pequeño digimon observarla desde el interior-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

\- Estamos haciendo tiempo – sonrió divertido, sin dar más detalles-. Acabamos de volver del Mundo Digital, todo en orden por allí.

\- ¿Biyomon?

\- No la hemos visto, pero tranquila, seguro que estará bien.

\- Seguro que sí… - se apoyó en la barandilla, observando hacia el horizonte unos segundos.

\- Siento haber aparecido el otro día en el pasillo.

\- ¿En el pasillo?

\- Sí, cuando estabais mi hermano y tú solos.

\- Oh… - por favor, que no se hubiera puesto de ningún color más radiactivo que su propio pelo-, no pasa nada. No hablábamos de nada importante.

\- Ya, eso me dijo él luego, pero me pareció que sí.

\- Además, tú nunca molestas, ya lo sabes – le guiñó el ojo, divertida.

Tampoco había podido escuchar nada raro. No es que estuvieran hablando de nada raro en realidad, ni siquiera importante. Además, había quedado claro que no era nada importante cuando por fin se había dignado ella a contestar y no había recibido respuesta. ¿O quizás se lo merecía por haber tardado ella varios días en hacerlo?

\- Supongo que te veremos el sábado que viene en el concierto, ¿no?

\- Sí, claro. ¿Vais a ir todos?

\- Por el momento creo que sí, mi hermano está muy nervioso con el tema últimamente, le vendrá bien el apoyo de todos. Seguro que se alegra mucho cuando sepa que vas a ir – y aquel comentario fue hecho con toda la malicia que pudo dejar notar viniendo de él.

Sonrió divertido al ver la cara de la chica volver a cambiar de color. Aquello era muy divertido, ¡podía juntarlos a los dos y ver quién se los dos se convertía más rápido en un tomate! ¿De verdad nadie más se había dado cuenta aparte de él? Tenía 11 años… ¿Cómo de tontos estaban el resto?

Takeru tuvo que ampliar mucho más su sonrisa al ver quiénes se acercaban por detrás de ella. Primero porque la cara de su hermano no tuvo precio cuando por fin pudo verlo más de cerca. Sonrió abiertamente antes de alzar la mano y saludar a su padre y a Yamato que acababan de llegar.

Al verlo saludar a alguien la chica se giró buscando quién podría ser. Y eso solo amplió al sonrisa del más pequeño.

\- ¡Papá! – fue a saludar a su padre-. Llegáis tarde como siempre.

\- Ya, ya. Había atasco a la salida del trabajo, lo siento… Pero tampoco te veo demasiado aburrido – se percató por fin de que conocía a la que acompañaba al más pequeño de sus hijos. La recordaba.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó ella rápidamente como debía hacerse, aprovechando el momento para mirar a cualquier otro sitio menos hacia Yamato. Aunque él tampoco se daría cuenta, ya que estaba mirando hacia cualquier otro sitio salvo para Sora.

Y Takeru miraba para uno y para otro muy divertido. Al final decidió tomar la delantera y acercarse a su padre enganchándolo del brazo-. Oye papá llevo un rato esperando y tengo hambre, ¡así que me debes una compensación!

\- Ya te dije que había atasco… - por suerte, Hiroaki no se estaba dando cuenta de nada.

\- Da igual, he visto antes un puesto más por delante, ¡vamos a por algo!

\- Pero tengo que volver a por el coche y…

\- ¡No te preocupes! Deja a Yamato vigilándolo y tú y yo volvemos ahora.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – abrió la boca por fin.

\- ¿Y por qué no esperas a llegar a casa?

\- Porque no, venga, vamos – tiró de él-. Además, no se va a perder, ya tiene con quien esperarnos.

\- Yo… yo ya me tenía que ir para casa.

De nada sirvió, ya que por fin el más pequeño consiguió arrastrar a su padre a algún puesto que nunca jamás hubiera visto pero que le sirviera para hacerle la jugarreta a su hermano de dejarlo solo con la pelirroja, girándose incluso para hacerle un exagerado guiño, que, por suerte, solo el rubio pudo ver.

Y el sonido de la voz de padre e hijo fue lo único que se escuchó hasta que estuvieron lo bastante lejos como para que pudieran entenderlos ya que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de abrir la boca.

\- ¿Va a quedarse esta Navidad con vosotros? – hizo el esfuerzo ella por fin de abrir la boca.

\- Sí - ¿volvían los monosílabos?-. Sí, mi madre supongo que va a pasar las fiestas con su familia y lo deja con nosotros para que pueda estar con sus amigos.

\- Ah.

Eran, sin duda, dos personas con una gran capacidad de articular palabra.

\- ¿Qué hacías aquí? – se interesó por fin apoyándose en la barandilla de espaldas a la costa.

\- Nada, dar un paseo – volvió a quedarse mirando hacia el horizonte-. Cuando no llueve venir a tomar un poco el aire frío no viene mal para despejar la cabeza. ¿Vienes de ensayar?

\- No, hoy no. Yo creo que es una excusa que han buscado para librarse de mí, pero tengo que tener cuidado hasta el día del concierto para no forzar la voz – aunque quizás estar en la compañía de la chica le viniera bien para eso, le costaba más hablar de lo normal.

Aunque también era cierto que no se le ocurría ningún motivo por el que la compañía de ella no pudiera venirle bien en general. Miró hacia otro lado, azorado, ante su propio pensamiento.

\- Es verdad, no querrán que te quedes afónico – asintió.

Por el rabillo del ojo podía observarla aunque no se atreviera a hacerlo de forma directa creyendo ver casi exactamente el mismo tipo de comportamiento en ella a la vez. Recordó las palabras de Taichi del día anterior… ¿podría ser? Giró ligeramente la cabeza para observarla algo más directamente. ¿Cómo le había costado tanto llegar a aquel momento?

Cambió de dirección su mirada, disimulando, como si estuviera vigilando su volvían los otros dos, cuando ella giró la cabeza y lo pudo ver.

\- Yo… - ¿me tengo que ir? -… siento haber tardado en contestarte tanto el otro día – dijo Sora finalmente tras un silencio prolongado.

¿Por qué estaba todo el mundo empeñado en provocarle errores neuronales? Venga, valiente…

\- No pasa nada – dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

\- Es que… no sabía qué decirte. Yo tampoco sé por qué no le dije de dónde veníamos, pero me pareció que…

\- La respuesta que me diste fue la que quería leer, no hace falta que expliques nada más - ¡Un momento! ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Eso lo acababa de decir él en voz alta? ¿EN VOZ ALTA?

Pudo ver automáticamente como ella volvía a girar la cabeza y a mirar hacia otro lado. No le dio la cabeza para hacer lo mismo, solo se quedó mirando para ella, posiblemente con cara de tonto, pudiendo así ver el ligero rubor que parecía brillar en las mejillas de ella.

¿Era cosa suya o quizás…?

"Es más, estoy seguro de que hay alguien más" había dicho Taichi. ¿Podría ser? Por un momento se olvidó por completo de todas las vocecitas de su cabeza que le decían que aquello no era buena idea. Incluso de aquella que le decía que aquello era lo peor que podía hacer siendo amigo de él. Pero, aunque siquiera, no podía evitar de nuevo esa cálida sensación que sin duda era mucho más agradable que el caos que se había apoderado de él meses atrás.

\- Vas a tener que buscarme un buen lugar desde el que ver la actuación – dijo unos segundos más tarde ella, aún sin mirarlo, pero sonriendo y dejando que él lo viera.

\- Eso tenlo por seguro – sonrió a su vez.

Y, en ese momento, pareció que todos los miedos que habían estado existiendo en su cabeza todo aquel tiempo desaparecieron junto con el sol que acaba de ponerse tras ellos y dejaban paso a un nerviosismo muy diferente al que había notado hasta aquel entonces.

Aquello era agradable. Tampoco necesitaban decir nada más ninguno de los dos aquella vez.

\- ¡YAMATO COMO NO VENGAS DE UNA VEZ VAS A VOLVER ANDANDO! – la voz de su padre lo devolvió a la realidad-. ¡LLEVO LLAMÁNDOTE CINCO MINUTOS!

Sacudió la cabeza, viendo que no demasiado lejos estaba su padre ya de vuelva, y lo que era más, con el coche. En el asiento de atrás, Takeru riéndose sin disimular ni lo más mínimo.

\- Me gusta caminar pero no tanto – comentó por lo bajo consiguiendo sacarle la primera risa sincera del día a la chica.

\- Hasta mañana – le dijo al final, divertida.

La observó unos segundos, dudando, y al final, en un ataque de valentía del que seguramente se arrepentiría segundos después, dio un paso hacia ella para dejar un leve beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja, apenas un roce-. Hasta mañana.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia donde lo esperaban antes de que cumplieran su amenaza y lo dejaran en tierra. No se atrevió a volver a girarse tampoco, aunque quizás, si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera encontrado con una imagen que le hubiera gustado.

Aún con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro, Sora, se había quedado paralizada, solamente llevando la mano a la mejilla en la que había recibido el beso. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos antes de que por fin reaccionara sonriendo tímida pero contenta.

Nada más sentarse en el coche, su hermano pequeño se acercó a él para murmurar unas palabras por lo bajo a Yamato.

\- "No, no voy a hacer nada". "Claro que no es mutuo". Ya puedes ir pensando cómo me vas a compensar – sonrió de manera más exagerada antes de sacar de la mochila a su pequeño amigo.

\- Cállate.

\- Takeru, ¿qué le pasa a tu hermano que está tan rojo? ¿Está enfermo?

La risa del menor de los Ishida fue lo último que se pudo escuchar de ellos en aquella playa.


	16. Chapter 16

**20 de diciembre.**

* * *

Botó la pelota en la tierra un par de veces antes de lanzarla al aire y golpearla con fuerza con la raqueta sacando. Al contrario que otras muchas ocasiones sus propios pensamientos no la hacían ser incapaz de seguir más de dos minuto la pelota con los ojos. Completamente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo no había fallado prácticamente ninguna vez aquella mañana. Estaba de un refrescante buen humor que parecía haber salido de la nada desde la noche anterior.

Una curiosa coincidencia, ¿no?

Claro que no. Y eso era el concepto clave, su buen humor venía de ser perfectamente consciente de lo que lo había ocasionado.

Frenó en seco para poder devolverle el tiro a la compañera contra la que estaba jugando, acertando de nuevo el tiro y siendo capaz de hacer que ella perdiera de nuevo el set.

\- ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa hoy? – bufó la otra chica, dejando las cosas tiradas y dejándose ella caer al suelo para sentarse-. ¡Me quedo con lo que fuera que te pasaba semanas atrás! No puedo ya más…

La respuesta de Sora fue reírse antes de acercarse hasta la mochila de su compañera y sacar de ella el agua para llevárselo como ofrenda de paz-. Vale, vale. Yo creo que ya hemos entrenado bastante por hoy ¿no?

\- ¿Por hoy? ¡Y por toda la semana! – cogió el agua y dio un largo trago.

Volvió a reírse antes de asentir. Sí, podían dejarlo por hoy. Si todos sus entrenamientos fueran así seguro que iban a estar mucho más arriba en la clasificación. Tras unos minutos recuperando el aliento y de conversación antes de irse hacia el vestuario para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando ya había salido y caminaba de vuelta hacia la salida pudo escuchar perfectamente la música que venía del final del pasillo. Lo segundo que pensó tras haberlo escuchado fue en cómo había llegado a pasar por allí. No le hacía falta para nada pasar por allí para salir del colegio. ¿Su subconsciente la había traicionado? Probablemente.

Eso no evitó que dirigiera sus pasos en esa dirección ahora que era consciente de ello hasta asomarse ligeramente a la puerta, la cual había quedado entreabierta. Nada más haber escuchado la música había esperando encontrarse allí a Yamato, con lo que no contaba ella era con que estuviera solo. ¿Y el resto del grupo?

No pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero también quedarse sin hacer ruido observándolo dónde estaba, totalmente ajeno a que hubiera alguien más allí con el bajo en sus manos, punteando algunas notas que parecían recordar vagamente a alguna de las bases de las canciones del grupo. Poco a poco el punteo fue tomando algo más de forma hacia una melodía a la que poco después acompañó el sonido de su voz. No demasiado alto, ya le había dicho que no podía dedicarse a forzarla los días antes del concierto, pero lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera escucharlo.

Claro que no era la primera vez que lo había escuchado, ya habían ido todos a verlo más de una vez, pero aquello era diferente. Incluso sonaba diferente. Era evidente que no era una novedad para ella descubrir que le gustaba su voz, eso era totalmente independiente de la situación en la que estaba, pero escucharle de aquella forma más cercana, más tenue y relajada era distinto.

Y por eso mismo se había quedado totalmente hipnotizada, incluso algo más que la tarde anterior cuando… cuando se había despedido de ella de una forma en la que nunca lo había hecho. Sin darse cuenta, al recordar aquello, se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara.

No se le pasó por la cabeza interrumpirlo, aprovechando aquella oportunidad que por suerte, solo ella estaba pudiendo tener en aquellos momentos. Solo cuando por fin terminó y lo vio moverse como si fuera a dejar las cosas y pillarla de pleno golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta. Mejor eso que ser pillada observándolo con cara de tonta.

\- ¿Es nueva? – preguntó cuando se giró y la pudo ver en la puerta.

La miró sorprendido, no la había escuchando ni siquiera tocar a la puerta y tras unos segundos de parálisis debida a la sorpresa sonrió a modo de saludo. Eso había sido bastante sencillo. Y le gustaba la sencillez de aquello.

\- No, no es nueva. Pero tampoco es del grupo – dijo revolviéndose un poco para dejar el instrumento sobre la mesa, en su funda-. Esto es solo cosa mía por ahora… - volvió a mirar hacia ella-. O al menos era.

La vio poner cara rara, de no haber entendido sus palabras en el principio y mientras que lo pensaba y no le hizo un gesto para que entrase y no se quedase en la puerta.

\- Debo de ser toda una privilegiada – dijo tras haber caído en la cuenta-. Pero se te oye desde la otra punta del pasillo, no sé yo hasta qué punto eso se puede considerar algo privado – se rió haciendo lo que él le había dicho y acercándose.

\- Estamos de vacaciones, ¿qué probabilidad hay de que alguien vaya a pasar por este pasillo tan fuera de mano de todos los caminos? – y ese comentario no había sido accidental.

Solo había un motivo para pasar por aquel pasillo en aquellas fechas y que él supiera, ir específicamente a buscar algo o alguien. Y que él supiera, las chanchas de tenis estaban en la otra esquina. Le dio un poco de margen para responder, fingiendo mirar distraído hacia la ventana.

Y ella se dio cuenta perfectamente de aquello-. ¿Y qué tendría de raro que os escuchara y decidiera pasarme a saludar? – cosa que también era la cosa más obvia y coherente del mundo.

\- ¿Os? – fingió cara de decepción-. O sea que no venías a saludarme a mí, sino en general.

\- Más o menos… - entrecruzó las manos atrás su propia espalda, tomando así un aire pensativo de fingida inocencia como si aquello fuera toda una declaración de verdaderas intenciones-. ¿No se supone que te habían dicho que no ensayaras más?

\- Ya, pero no lo puedo evitar.

\- ¿Estás nervioso? – volvió a relajar el gesto a uno más normal.

\- Claro que lo estoy, va a haber mucha gente. Hasta saldrá en la televisión. Si sale mal lo va a ver toda la ciudad.

\- No va a salir mal.

\- ¿Y si sale? – en ese momento sí que se giró, yendo a mirar hacia la ventana-. No es que me quiera dedicar a esto de por vida – no tenía ni idea de qué quería hacer todavía, era demasiado joven para aquello -, pero es importante para mí. No quiero estropear algo así – dijo pensativo.

Se tomó unos segundos para observarlo. Conociéndolo mínimamente a cualquiera le hubiera extrañado que hubiera decidido formar una banda, ahí dónde estaba, era una de las personas más tímidas que conocía y tener el valor de actuar delante de más gente parecía algo que no iba con él. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, muerto de nervios. Y por algún motivo, aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír y acercarse unos pasos a él antes de posar una mano tímidamente sobre su brazo.

\- No saldrá – no le hizo falta alzar demasiado la voz para que la escuchara.

Tampoco se hizo demasiado de rogar, bajando primero la mirada hacia la mano que ella había posado en su brazo y luego, poco a poco, levantando la vista hasta fijarla en la de la chica. En los últimos tiempos había esquivado tantas veces el contacto visual con ella que, de ser posible, diría que podría haberse olvidado de los bonitos ojos canela de ella. Quizás hubiera dicho un gracias o algo parecido, pero cuando por fin cruzó la mirada con la de ella tampoco consideró que fuera necesario.

Ninguno consideró necesario nada más.

Al menos hasta que el sonido de la puerta volviendo a abrirse los hizo saltar prácticamente como si en contacto les hubiera dado calambre, despertando y volviendo a la realidad de golpe, de la manera menos disimulada posible.

\- ¿Molesto? – dijo uno de los miembros de la banda con la mejor de sus sonrisas socarronas en la cara.

* * *

 **21 de Diciembre.**

* * *

\- ¿Se puede saber qué tiene de raro lo de ayer? – gruñó mientras que se cruzaba de brazos apoyándose en una de las mesas.

Estaban haciendo las últimas pruebas de sonido, dos de ellos con el ordenador intentando hacer funcionar correctamente los programas que Koushiro les había instalado para que no hubiera riesgos y todo sonara a la perfección.

\- No, nada… Nada.

\- Es una amiga – volvió a gruñir.

\- Yo no he dicho lo contrario en ningún momento – su teléfono sonó con una llamada entrante, contestando e intercambiando unas palabras de confirmación sobre una cita más tarde.

\- ¿Otra? – sonrió de medio lado.

\- No, solo es una amiga… - amplió aún más la sonrisa divertida de antes para luego alejarse del rubio ante posibles reacciones.

Y aquella vez Yamato no se puso del mismo color de los tomates, ni entró en una crisis mental de las serias. Nada. Simplemente cruzó mejor los brazos y sonrió de forma sincera. Por una vez, no le molestó que alguien más se pudiera dar cuenta de aquello.

* * *

¡Me alegro de que os haya resultado simpático! No lo escribo intentando enfocarlo de esa forma, pero desde el punto de vista de todos al final acaba saliendo una situación bastante graciosa: ellos dos muriéndose de la vergüenza y cualquiera que se les apunte malmetiendo. Es un buen contexto para reírse un rato de los "pobrecitos".

No hemos visto gran cosa de Takeru reaccionando a todo esto, da igual la serie en la que rebusquemos y me lo puedo imaginar como una fangirl en el rincón, por eso lo meto bastante. Me parece bastante lógico, la verdad. Y su hermano es demasiado sencillo de picotear e_e

Aprovecho para ponerlo por aquí aunque en el fondo no me seáis de mucha ayuda porque no podéis saber qué es lo que tengo escrito o no... Pero he llegado al final del ff y tengo dos versiones hechas... Una de ellas corta exactamente al terminar el concierto y otra avanza un poquito más allá, poniendo las cosas un poco más complicadillas y no sé con cuál quedarme... Así si cualquiera que lee esto quiere opinar, por favor, os lo agradecería un montón...

 **Annavi21** espero que te guste este capítulo nuevo también, poco a poco la gente va a tener que ir dándose cuenta de que algo raro pasa por ahí, no solo va a ser siempre Takeru el que malmeta.

 **L**... Solo te diré que menos mal que tengo esto escrito casi porque sino se os iban a acabar las actualizaciones diarias de la cantidad de trabajo que me ha caído encima con la entrada del mes de mayo (y yo con la cabeza llena de ideas y sin tiempo para poder escribirlas). Yo ya no tengo finales propios - MENOS MAL - pero sufro con los de los demás y me estreso igual (soy profe) así que mucha suerte y mucho ánimo ^^.

Tienes toda la razón, al ff le queda poquito. Quedan pocos días ya y aunque la parte que más nos interesa la tengo en varios capítulos aún no sé cómo la voy a publicar. Me alegro mucho, de verdad, de que te guste la forma que tengo de desarrollar todo esto y la verdad... Es que tengo en mente varias cositas, todas ellas relacionadas con el circulo del Sorato, como, por ejemplo, ¿cómo acabaron Taichi y Yamato discurriendo que era buena idea ir tras Sora en "Loss" cuando ella se alejó del grupo? Tengo alguna que otra idea más en mente, pero sigo necesitando que Tri sea amable y me cuente algo de utilidad para encajar cómo pudieron pasar de ser tan monos de 02 a casi ni hablarse en Tri ya que yo no termino de encontrar una explicación que me convenza.

Y dejo de enrollarme tanto ya, ¡muchas gracias por las review a las dos y a cualquiera que se pase por aquí! 3


	17. Chapter 17

**22 de Diciembre.**

* * *

Aunque lo más normal era que se pasara las tardes o bien con sus amigos de toda la vida o en sus ocupaciones, de vez en cuando, Sora también buscaba a las amigas del equipo de tenis para cambiar de aires.

Aquel día no buscaba cambiar de aires, sino felicitarles la navidad y darles unos detalles que había preparado en la tienda de su madre mientras que practicaba. Habían decidido ir a dar una vuelta por una de las concurridas zonas de la ciudad, llena de cafeterías y tiendas y en aquellos momentos se encontraban tomando asiendo en uno de los sitios de moda.

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer estos días? – preguntó una de ellas.

\- Nada en especial… Reuniones familiares y poco más.

\- Más de lo mismo…

\- Pues… yo creo que mi padre va a venir desde Kyoto a pasar unos días en casa – sus reuniones familiares no la habían poner malas caras, sino más bien, todo lo contrario.

\- Menudo aburrimiento… - dijeron las otras tres casi a la vez.

En ese momento llegó el camarero para ver qué era lo que querían y entre que se iba y no, una de ellas se giró para observar el lugar en busca de caras conocidas sin mucho éxito. Tuvo que pasar un rato, casi a la vez que volvía el camarero, cuando Sora pudo ver como los de ellas comenzaban a darse codazos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañada girándose en la dirección en la que estaban mirando.

Nada más girarse pudo ver pasar por delante de los cristales a dos caras demasiado conocidas seguidos de su padre totalmente distraídos a su aire sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados.

\- ¿Quién es el que va con Yamato? – se giraron hacia ella automáticamente.

\- ¿Su padre?

\- No, el otro.

\- Tiene once años, ¿de verdad me estás haciendo esa pregunta? – arqueó ambas cejas antes de llevarse su bebida a los labios-. Es su hermano pequeño.

\- No sabíamos que tuviera un hermano – una de ellas se estiró más ya que desde su posición ya no quedaban en su rango de vista.

\- Pues es su hermano, Takeru. Va a clase con la hermana de Taichi.

\- El padre no les parece casi nada, ¿eh? ¿Cómo será la madre para que esos dos hayan salido así?

\- Pero que tiene once años, ¿os parece normal?

\- Ya crecerá. Además, tampoco es tanta la diferencia – otra de ellas hizo un gesto para quitarle importante.

\- Sí, claro, cuando tú estés a punto de entrar en la universidad él tendrá tus años. Verás cómo se te quita esa idea de la cabeza.

\- Sigue pudiendo crecer más adelante – sonrió divertida-. Pero bueno, da igual, ¿por qué no vas a saludarlos y a decirles que si quieren venir con nosotras?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Es amigo tuyo, no?

\- ¿Y qué? Si no tenéis trato con él…

\- Ya, pero tú podrías hacernos el favor…

\- Vamos a ver, está con su padre de paseo. ¿De verdad pensáis que va a venir a que una panda de… personas que hacen comentarios siniestros sobre un niño de once años le dé la tarde? Bastante tiene con aguantar a las locas de los conciertos.

\- Aburrida…

Intentó actuar con la normalidad de todos los días, lo cual era relativamente sencillo ya que les habría hecho el mismo comentario en cualquier otro momento. Pobrecillo cuando pasaran unos años. Tenía toda la pinta de seguir los pasos del mayor y lo que era peor, el carácter de Takeru o mucho iba a cambiar o no le iba a ayudar, para nada, a evitar ser el centro de atención. Un pensamiento de cruzó por su mente, haciendo que se riera por lo bajo. Pobrecillo Taichi cuando la mayor de sus preocupaciones fuera que un miniYamato adorable pasara más horas de la cuenta con su hermanita…

Volvió a la conversación, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta de que se estaba riendo por lo bajo sin que el tema hubiera cambiado todavía. Podía sobrevivir a aquello, no era la primera vez que pasaba. O al menos, eso pensaba ella.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo al cabo de unos segundos cuando notó que ahora la que estaba siendo observaba era ella. ¿Qué había dicho o hecho ya?

\- Tú eres amiga suya… - Noriko la miró más fijamente.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Pues que lo conoces mejor y sabrás más cosas de él.

Arqueó una ceja, sin duda la conversación iba a tomar el rumbo de siempre. Se sabía perfectamente por dónde iba a empezar y por dónde iba a acabar, pasaba más o menos cada vez que se juntaban. Las demás se quedaron en silencio esperando la pregunta de la otra.

\- ¿Y qué? – repitió de nuevo.

\- ¿Sigue sin ninguna chica?

\- Te lo he dicho más veces, si tanto te interesa la respuesta, ¿por qué no vas y se lo preguntas tú misma? – sin poder evitarlo su tono sonó quizás algo más cortante de lo que hubiera sonado en otras ocasiones. Por suerte, pasó totalmente desapercibido.

\- Porque es más fácil sacártelo a ti que lo sabes de primera mano.

\- No le he preguntado – ciertamente no, ni siquiera aunque tuviera motivos para pensarlo.

\- Eso es que no, porque sino tarde o temprano tendrías que haberlo visto acompañado por ella o algo.

Desvió la vista hacia la cristalera de la cafetería de nuevo.

\- Yo también creo que no, la única con la que lo hemos visto solo alguna vez es con Sora – Ruuki se unió a la conversación asintiendo a lo que había dicho la otra.

\- Ya, es verdad.

\- Hay vida más allá del colegio, ¿sabéis? – no se molestó en ponerse nerviosa, sabía por qué la mencionaban a ella en esos aspectos.

\- Da igual, también lo hemos visto alguna vez solo contigo fuera del colegio. Nosotras porque ya sabemos lo que hay pero seguro que hay alguna por ahí que tiene ganas de tirarte de los pelos… - se rió divertida ante la idea.

\- Bueno, incluso sabiendo eso me sé de unas cuantas que quieren también – más risas se unieron a la conversación, incluso la propia pelirroja.

\- Pero no te preocupes nosotras te defenderemos. Además, los que te conocemos sabemos que solos sois amigos. Tampoco pegáis demasiado.

Volvió a arquear una ceja.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – controló el tono, intentando no sonar de nuevo cortante.

\- Aparte de que absolutamente todo el mundo que os conoce sabe que Yagami y tú os traéis algo… Venga ya, no me mires con esa cara – dijo al ver las caras de ella-. Y además, con la banda y todo eso seguro que le gustan otro tipo…

\- ¿Otro tipo? – por suerte, la saturación mental del momento estaba tomando el control de la situación y no había mayor reacción que caras de no entender nada.

\- Sí, de su estilo… Más… populares.

\- Pfff – se acabó riendo de nuevo por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo-. Ya te digo yo que no… La próxima vez que lo veáis pasar con paso rápido por un pasillo es porque alguien ha ido a darle la lata más de la cuenta.

Aunque en su cabeza seguían las frases que había escuchado antes. En realidad no debería de extrañarle la acusación hacia ella y Taichi, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba, y quizás tuvieran algo de razón. Y sin el quizás, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que hacía ya tiempo que había empezado ver a Yamato con otros ojos posiblemente viera a Taichi como algo más que su mejor amigo. Lo había hecho. Tiempo atrás…

Lo que realmente ocupaba su cabeza en aquel momento era el comentario de "otro tipo". ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

\- ¿Ah sí? – Noriko pareció mostrar más interés.

\- Claro… de hecho la hermana mayor de un amigo nuestro está ligeramente obsesionada con él y ya no sabe dónde meterse… - eso, eso la distraía. Había llegado al punto en que aquello le hacía mucha gracia.

\- Así que…¿si yo fuera y… le dijera algo quizás no me mandara a tomar viento? – acabó tras decir la chica tras unos segundos de silencio.

¿Qué? Eso no lo había visto venir. Aquello era una nueva variante en la conversación. Una que había hecho que tuviera que disimular para no atragantarse con la bebida, la cual había vuelto a coger para esconder un poco sus caras.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- Creo que es obvio, ¿no? Venga, dime la verdad… - y no parecía que hablara de broma.

\- Ehm… no lo sé – no lo quería saber.

\- Venga, ¡no diré que tú me lo has dicho!

\- Te estoy diciendo que no lo sé – "ojalá que sí que lo hiciera".

\- Además, no iría como una de las que cuchichea a todas horas en la biblioteca cuando está estudiando por allí.

\- Yo creo que quizás deberías decírselo, Noriko – dijo otra de las presentes.

\- ¿Vosotras creéis?

\- Sí, ¿por qué no? Sora nos lo ha dicho antes, deberías de intentarlo, ¿a que sí? – giró la cabeza hacia la pelirroja.

¿Y a ella por qué la metían en eso? ¿Qué querían que les dijera? Tragó saliva, de nuevo, intentando aparentar normalidad y acabando por asentir. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decirles? "No, no le digas nada", "No quiero que le digas nada". No había justificación alguna para hacerlo.

\- ¿El sábado no era el concierto?

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Seguro que todavía quedan entradas!

\- Podrías ir y cuando acabe todo ir a felicitarle y aprovechar la situación…

¿Por qué tenía que estar escuchando aquello? No quería oírlas hablar de esos temas. ¿Se lo había buscado ella diciendo que no tenía pinta de irse detrás de la primera divina del colegio que pasara? Aunque quizás su amiga encajara bien en esa descripción, no como ella que hasta hacía no demasiado aún iba con la equipación del fútbol colgando a la espalda. La observó detenidamente, como si fuera una de las primeras veces que la veía.

No, por favor, que no lo hiciera.

¿Por qué se ponía así? Aquello era lo mismo que cuando se reían de él entre Taichi y ella porque la hermana de Daisuke aparecía de la nada. ¿O es que el hecho de conocer a la otra implicada la afectaba de tal manera?

\- Sora, venga, dime, ¿tú qué harías? – y las miradas de todas las presentes se quedaron fijas en ella, obligándola a salir de su mundo.

\- Pues… - ¿qué podía decir? "No te atrevas a meterte donde nadie te ha llamado" sonaba en su cabeza, pero no podía exteriorizarlo-. Si es lo que quieres hacer mejor después del concierto, sí, antes con los nervios igual no te hacen mucho caso - ¿por qué decía eso también?

No quiso seguir escuchando, quedándose distraída del todo. No necesitaba oír aquello. No necesitaba escuchar los planes de una de sus amigas para ir directamente a hablar con Yamato. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? ¿No había más gente en la ciudad? Algunos retazos de la conversación podían llegar a sus oídos y por primera vez en una larga temporada, aquello conseguía ponerla de muy mal humor. Una sensación en el estómago, una especie de ardor mezclado con un nudo, se había apoderado de ella.

\- Tengo que irme – dijo de repente-. Acabo de recordar que tengo que ayudar a mi madre en la tienda, lo siento.

\- Tu madre te tiene esclavizada – dijeron sin darle importante a que tan de repente quisiera irse.

\- Lo sé… - era la excusa que siempre usaba, normal que lo pensaran-. Os veré por ahí supongo…

No esperó a que se terminaran de despedir de ella, solo dejó el dinero en la mesa para que cuando se fueran ellas pagaran su parte y salió con paso rápido de allí.

Estaba nerviosa, podía notar su corazón acelerarse rápidamente. Caminaba con los puños cerrados notando sus propias uñas en las palmas de sus manos. ¿Por qué era la primera vez que se planteaba aquella situación? ¡Era idiota! Era obvio que aquello podía pasar en cualquier momento, lo raro es que no hubiera pasado ya.

¿Y si había pasado ya? ¿Y si no se había enterado? Era bastante sencillo que eso fuera así dada la situación y el carácter de él. ¿Por qué no iba a pasar? Es más, ¿por qué no iba a pasar y él no habría aceptado?

Aquella sensación era horrible. El enfado se empezaba a mezclar con un miedo que nunca había experimentado. No al menos por esas cosas. No miedo por lo que alguien pudiera dejar de hacer o hacer.

"Otro tipo de chicas…"

Aquello tampoco se lo había planteado. Tampoco se había planteado lo contrario… Pero ahora parecía serle de vital importancia para sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado? ¿Por qué nunca se había parado a pensar si ella realmente…? ¿Podría verla con los mismos ojos que ella a él? Eran amigos, el comportamiento del rubio no tendría por qué ser de otra forma, aunque en los últimos tiempos lo hubiera notado más cercano… diferente a lo que él solía hacer.

No fue a casa, no tenía nada que hacer allí. Cambió de dirección sus pasos en busca de un sitio tranquilo por el que pasear y calmarse sin que nadie fuera a meterse donde nadie lo llamaba.

"Otro tipo de chicas…"

* * *

¡Ya estamos a 22! Ya no queda nada... Y tengo que controlarme para no empezar a juntar los capítulos entre sí y avanzar poco a poco que luego a ver qué hago yo e_e xD Se puede decir que oficilamente he terminado de escribir todo lo que quería escribir de este ff, incluso un pequeño epílogo que se me ocurrió hoy por la mañana. Sigo teniendo mis dudas sobre qué hacer sobre el corte en el concierto o seguir más adelante (básicamente porque entre medias tengo un capítulo que no me termina de convencer, pero bueno...) y seguiría agradeciendo mucho vuestras opiniones.

 **Annavi21:** en la edad en la que tienen en 02 lo que les pega realmente es ese comportamiento timidillo sin saber muy bien lo que pasa a su alrededor, así que posiblemente si por timidez es... te va a gustar de aquí en adelante. ¡Muchas gracias por tu opinión y por seguir leyéndome!

 **A:** ¡Hola! Me alegro un montón de que te guste mi ff. Supongo que lo que vosotros llamáis "conservar la esencia de cada pj" se deberá a que me he tragado demasiadas veces las temporadas en las que salen los Niños Elegidos originales desde que la estrenaran en 1999. Eso y la de veces que he pensado en escribir algo sobre ellos y al final nunca había llegado a ninguna parte. Espero que te gusten los capítulos que quedan de ahora en adelante y muchas gracias por tu opinión, de verdad +.+

Posiblemente ahora que ya tengo todo escrito me ponga con alguna cosilla nueva... Todo dependerá del tiempo que tenga.


	18. Chapter 18

**23 de Diciembre.**

* * *

\- ¿Y se puede saber para qué queréis que nos juntemos todos mañana por la mañana en la playa? – preguntó Yamato a su hermano mientras que salían de casa.

\- Ya lo verás mañana – sonrió de medio lado-. No se te ocurrirá faltar, ¿no?

\- Debería de ir a los últimos ensayos.

\- Oh venga, eso no te puede llevar toda la mañana. Venís un rato con nosotros y luego ya puedes irte a dónde quieras. Además, así tienes una buena excusa para… juntarte con todo el grupo.

\- ¿Hm?

\- "Todo el grupo" – dio un par de codazos en el costado de su hermano hasta que vio cómo cambiaba la expresión de su cara.

No, aquella vez no se le subieron los colores, sino que cogió a Takeru pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y con la mano libre empezó a revolverle el pelo-. Deja de decir tonterías, que contento me tienes ya.

\- Ya, ya… Yo soy el responsable de eso – intentó zafarse de él sin mucho éxito hasta que el sonido de su teléfono lo hizo conseguir librarse-. Suéltame, puede ser mamá y si no contesto se pondrá paranoica.

Negó con la cabeza antes de dejarlo escaparse y esperar a que contestara viendo las caras que iba poniendo Takeru poco a poco, sobretodo cuando lo vio sonreír de forma casi que traviesa. No se metió mucho en la conversación, solo escuchando trozos a medias, pero nada importante.

\- Vale, en un rato os veo – colgó el teléfono-. ¿Vamos?

\- ¿A dónde? ¿Quién era?

\- Hakari, han quedado todos por el centro para dar una vuelta, ¿vamos?

\- Depende, ¿qué todos? – preguntó con total inocencia aquella vez.

\- Pues… los mayores si es lo que preguntas – volvió a sonreír de la misma forma que antes para darle un codazo de nuevo-. "Todo el grupo".

Echó a andar en dirección hacia el ascensor antes de volver a ser atacado.

\- ¿¡Quieres dejar de hacer el idiota!? – fue lo último que se escuchó de ellos dos antes de que la puerta se cerrada del todo.

* * *

\- ¿Y para qué queréis vernos mañana temprano? – fue la pregunta más escuchada a lo largo de aquella mañana a medida que fueron llegando todos. Aquella vez era Jou quien la usaba a modo de saludo llegando.

El grupo estaba casi al completo cuando llegaron los dos hermanos. Solo faltaba ellos y…

\- Pues parece que todavía no ha llegado "todo el grupo" – murmuró ahora mucho más por lo bajo sabiendo que no podía hacerle ni decirle nada con tanta gente delante.

\- Cállate de una vez – lo cierto era que ya se había dado cuenta, ya que su subconsciente era lo primero que había buscado entre sus amigos.

Sora no había llegado. Y conociendo a la chica eso quería decir que seguramente no fuera a ir, ya que nunca solía llegar tarde. Por un lado lo agradecía ya que con el plan en el que estaba Takeru desde hacía unos días prefería no encontrársela con él cerca pero por otro lado…

\- Tampoco he sido capaz de sacarle media palabra a éste – dijo a modo de saludo acusando con la cabeza al menor de ambos.

\- ¡Mañana lo sabréis! ¡No seáis pesados!

\- ¿Estamos todos ya? – preguntó Koushiro-. ¿No viene Sora?

\- No lo sé, la avisé antes pero no me contestó – saltó automáticamente Taichi-. A lo mejor su madre necesitaba ayuda y no puede venir.

\- Podemos esperarla un rato por si llega tarde, ¿no? – continuó el moreno.

Yamato cruzó una mirada con su hermano más pequeño. Aquella vez no fue una amenazante, sino una que el menos entendió sin muchas más explicaciones. Si necesitaba que le diera la charla de nuevo un niño de once años lo haría, que no se preocupara. Negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta a la mirada.

Como no parecía que fuera a llegar a tiempo decidieron irse a dar una vuelta como habían quedado en hacer. Nunca llegaba tan tarde, aquello solo podía significar que no iba a acompañarlos aquella vez. Lo extraño era que no hubiera avisado a nadie para ello. Decidió no darle más vueltas y disfrutar de la tarde con sus amigos.

\- Espero que mañana cuando acabe el concierto vuelvas a ser la persona medio normal que conozco, ¿eh? – le dijo Taichi al cabo de un rato apareciendo a su lado sobresaltándolo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Llevas una temporada que ni siquiera escuchas cuando se te habla. Sé que estás nervioso y que has estado muy ocupado pero ¡venga! Es solo un concurso, ya sabes que sois buenos, no necesitas que nadie os lo reconozca.

Y ahí estaba, el que era su mejor amigo, dándole ánimos por algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que realmente le pasaba. La fase de la culpa había empezado a calmarse, sobretodo desde que habían hablado días atrás, pero no podía evitar que apareciera cada vez que hacía algo que lo hacía sentirse muy mal.

\- No me lo digas, ¿negarás haber dicho esto si alguien pregunta?

\- Exaaacto, venga, vamos, que te estás quedando atrás y los demás todavía no saben a dónde ir.

* * *

No tenía nada que hacer, nada la había retrasado. Absolutamente nada. Solo ella y sus propios miedos extraños que la habían hecho acobardarse ante una simple salida con sus amigos. Era el problema principal cuando el motivo de todo aquello estaba en tu grupo de amigos y en tu día a día sin que pudieras evitarlo.

No le deseaba a nadie la noche que había pasado. Su cabeza había estado echando humo mientras que una idea empezaba a tomar forma. ¿Y si? ¿Y si? Un montón de preguntas que empezaban con esas dos simples palabras y que acababan en un "¿Y si soy valiente y le digo lo que me pasa?". Sus amigas habían conseguido sembrar en ella una sensación que no le gustaba nada y que había evolucionado hasta el punto de hacerle plantearse el decirle la verdad.

Y eso era lo único que le impedía salir de casa.

\- Déjate de tonterías, no puedes faltar… - se dijo a sí misma antes de ponerse el abrigo, despedirse y salir a la calle.

Iba tarde. Iba muy tarde, así que no tenía ni idea de dónde podían estar. Automáticamente sacó el móvil del bolsillo, abriendo los mensajes para enviar uno preguntando dónde estaban.

No fue hasta que fue a guardarlo cuando se dio cuenta de a quién se lo había enviado. Volvió a mirar hacia la pantalla y a leerlo bien… "Destinatario: Yamato I."

* * *

Sintió el vibrar de su teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, distrayéndose de la conversación en la que por fin había entrado, mirando hacia la pantalla sin mucho interés. Al menos hasta que vio que era un mensaje y vio quién lo mandaba… parpadeó un par de veces y lo abrió rápidamente para leerlo.

Miró de reojo hacia Taichi, quien parecía no haber recibido nada, ni tampoco ninguno de los presentes. ¿Se lo había mandado a él solo? Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para decirse a sí mismo que ese pensamiento era una tontería y que mucho menos debía de empezar a sonreír sin motivo alguno.

\- ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí? – preguntó de repente.

\- Acabamos de llegar, yo diría que sí – contestó Koushiro.

\- Vale – dicho aquello bajo la cabeza y volvió a teclear rápidamente una contestación antes de ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Te vas? – preguntó Jou.

\- Tengo que hacer una cosa, vengo ahora, no os vayáis – dicho aquello no les dio tiempo a contestar, sino que simplemente se dirigió hacia la puerta poniéndose la chaqueta.

* * *

"Espera dónde habíamos quedado".

Ladeó la cabeza mirando la respuesta que había recibido. ¿Estaban esperando por ella? ¿En serio? Eso la hizo sentirse muy culpable. ¡Sus amigos esperando por ella y ella con sus tonterías en casa! Y para encima enviaba el mensaje a quién no debía. Bueno… no a quién no debía, pero algo le decía que si pretendía disimular aunque fuera mínima no tendría que haber hecho eso.

Aceleró el paso, correteando en algunos tramos ya que no quería hacerlos esperar, hizo lo posible por tardar lo menos posible. No se paró a pensar en que quizás el hecho de que le hubiera mandado el mensaje a Yamato y no a nadie más podría ser raro, eso, a aquellas alturas, fue lo que menos le importó.

Cuando por fin llegó, se sorprendió. ¿No había nadie? Miró hacia los lados buscándolos, e incluso pensando que quizás se hubiera equivocado de sitio. No, aquel era el lugar en el que habían quedado, ¿y por qué le había dicho que esperara allí? Aprovechó para colocarse mejor la bufanda, la cual por ir caminando rápido amenazaba con caerse.

Cuando estaba a punto de volver a sacar el teléfono para llamar a alguien a ver dónde se habían metido notó como alguien la pinchaba en el brazo desde atrás. Se giró automáticamente para encontrarse de frente con una mirada azul y una ligera sonrisa que no esperaba y que la hicieron olvidarse de hasta cómo se respiraba.

\- Yamato… - murmuró casi sin darse cuenta, observándolo unos segundos sin poder evitarlo.

El rubio se había acercado a ella en cuando había llegado a la esquina. Ya se inventaría una excusa para decirles a los demás a donde había ido y cómo se la había encontrado, eso era lo de menos. Nada más leer el mensaje había llegado a la conclusión de que era la excusa perfecta para pasar un rato a solas con ella sin que su hermano empezara con lo de siempre o sin que nadie notara nada extraño.

\- ¿Llevas mucho esperando? – le preguntó ampliado más la sonrisa al ver la reacción de ella.

\- No, acabo de llegar – reaccionó mínimamente por fin-. ¿Y los demás?

\- Acabábamos de sentarnos cuando recibí tu mensaje, están esperando.

\- Oh… podrías haberme dicho dónde estabais, hubiera ido. Para encima de llegar tarde no tenías que molestarte en… - espera un momento, ¿había ido a buscarla?

Era curioso la facilidad que tenía para pasar de un extremo a otro. En cuestión de horas su humor había cambiado tanto que no sabría ni describirlo y, ahora, por fin, volvía a notar esa agradable y cálida sensación que la recorría solo por aquel gesto. Y, casi a la vez, la pregunta que por primera vez en su cabeza se había formado el día anterior volvió a relucir.

\- No me cuesta ningún trabajo. Además, tampoco vi necesario que todos supieran que me habías avisado a mí.

\- Lo… lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué? No me molesta… - se encogió de hombros-. Sino todo lo contrario – acabó por decir-. Como tú ya dijiste, algunas cosas son solo cosa tuya y mía.

Volvió a quedarse mirando para él, prácticamente incrédula. ¿Se había quedado dormida? ¿Estaba teniendo alucinaciones otra vez? No, no tenía pinta. Sonrió, sin molestarse tampoco en disimularlo.

\- Entonces gracias por venir a buscarme, ¿vamos?

\- Vamos.

* * *

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde narices se ha metido este idiota ahora? – gruñó Taichi perdiendo la paciencia.

\- A mí no me mires, no me dijo ni media palabra de a dónde iba – se defendió rápidamente Takeru-. Le llegó un mensaje, lo contestó y se fue, no vi de quién.

\- Como se haya ido con los de la banda y nos haya dejado tirados mañana va a ir a animarlo al concierto su club de fans, porque yo no.

Hacía ya un buen rato que su hermano había desaparecido de repente y sin decirle nada a nadie. Le parecía extraño, pero no consideró necesario preguntarle nada, ya volvería. Dudaba que los fuera a dejar tirados allí sin avisar, especialmente a él. Su padre lo colgaría de las orejas si se enteraba de que desaparecía y lo dejaba solo.

* * *

\- Tengo que salir más de casa – se pasó la mano por la frente.

La tardanza de Yamato y Sora no era, ni muchos menos, intencionada. Al ir distraídos por el camino se habían equivocado de calle sin darse cuenta y ahora habían llegado a un punto en el que ninguno de los dos reconocía.

\- Menos mal que tú sabes dónde están – se rió divertida.

\- No sé dónde estamos nosotros, ellos sé perfectamente dónde los dejé – tuvo que reírse, pensando que era ya demasiado triste aquello. Era capaz de hasta perderse por no ir mirando por dónde iba cuando estaba con ella.

\- Yo creo que podemos dar la vuelta a ver si reconocemos algo, o sino… podemos llamarlos – aunque no le importaría seguir dando vueltas sin rumbo con él un rato.

\- No deberían de estar lejos y saben que tengo que volver. Si quieren irse a otro sitio ya nos avisarán ellos… - a él tampoco le importaría perderse si era con ella-. Vamos a dar la vuelta a ver si encontramos algo.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos, ahora intentando centrarse más en por dónde iban y no en la conversación que hasta entonces los había tenido distraídos, nada serio, nada importante, solo el hecho de estar hablando entre ellos sin tener que disimular por culpa de nada ni de nadie. Cuando por fin llegaron a un cruce de dos calles el sonido del bullicio de la gente les llegó de no demasiado lejos.

\- Estábamos en la calle principal, ese ruido debe de venir de allí – le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera antes de echar a andar.

No fue demasiado complicado llegar al foco del ruido, que, como bien había dicho él, advertía de que estaban cerca de la calle principal. Por una de las bocacalles aparecieron por fin, relativamente cerca incluso de dónde tenían que ir.

\- Mira, ahí – el rubio señaló la puerta del sitio en el que esperaban los demás.

Sora se estiró para ver mejor desde su punto de vista, pudiendo ver a través del cristal las siluetas tan conocidas de sus amigos, asintiendo. Quizás fuera un buen momento para pensar en qué excusa pensaban poner… aunque en realidad no hiciera falta, no decir que se habían perdido ya tendrían cachondeo a su costa lo que quedaba de tarde por inútiles.

Con lo que ninguno de los dos contaba era con que, entre tanta gente, un grupo de adolescentes que caminaba rápido tropezara con la chica, haciéndola dar un par de pasos hacia delante sin poder evitar estrellarse de pleno con Yamato. Fue un contacto totalmente accidental y que ninguno de los dos pudo ver llegar tan siquiera.

Como acto reflejo él había levantado un brazo y lo había posado sobre uno de los brazos de ella, sujetándola y ella se había apoyado en él. Posiblemente nunca jamás hubieran estado a tan poca distancia el uno del otro.

Y ese pensamiento cruzó la mente de ambos en el mismo instante en el que cruzaron la mirada, extrañados por cómo habían acabado así en solo cuestión de segundos cuando simplemente estaban observando a los demás.

\- Lo siento – se apresuró a disculparse ella por haber chochado con él, pero sin moverse todavía.

\- No pasa nada… ¿estás bien?

No, no estaba bien. A no ser que alguien considerase que estar a punto de sufrir algún tipo de taquicardia fuera estar bien, no, no lo estaba. Aquello era algo mutuo. A la vez que en la cabeza de ambos también apareció la idea de que quizás nunca habían estado tan bien como en aquel instante en el que apenas los separaban unos centímetros.

El sonido de un teléfono los sobresaltó, haciéndolos reaccionar de repente, prácticamente como si les hubiera entrado la corriente, dando ambos un paso hacia atrás y él retirando el brazo de dónde lo había posado.

\- ¿Dónde narices estás? – Taichi sonó en el auricular del teléfono de Yamato, siendo escuchado incluso por la pelirroja.

\- Ahora voy – colgó dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca colgó el teléfono.

\- ¿No puede vivir sin ti? – sacó fuerzas de dónde no las tenía para bromear.

\- Claro que no, ¿cómo podría vivir sin mí? – alzó la cabeza en un gesto orgulloso que hizo que ambos se rieran.

Cruzaron por fin la calle.

* * *

\- ¡Me ha colgado!

\- Pareces una novia histérica – se rieron de él.

\- Podría habernos avisado de que iba a … ¡Sora! – levantó la vista para ver entrar a la pelirroja por fin en el local.

\- Lo siento… se me hizo tarde – comenzó a quitarse la bufanda-. Por suerte mientras que os buscaba me encontré con Yamato.

Saludó a todos los presentes con una sonrisa antes de buscar dónde sentarse quitándose también la chaqueta.

\- ¿Y tú se puede saber por qué me cuelgas?

\- Porque estaba a punto de entrar – le contestó señalando hacia afuera.

\- ¿Dónde fuiste?

\- Oye, creo que mi padre me interroga menos cuando llegó tarde a casa que tú… - se rió intentando disimular lo mejor que podía-. Fui a dejar un aviso, a la vuelta me encontré con Sora y nos perdimos intentando volver.

\- ¿Os perdisteis? – Jou se quedó mirando para ellos.

Como aquella era la única verdad de todas las explicaciones de ambos, la reacción de ellos riéndose fue lo que terminó de darle sentido y que todos hicieron lo mismo. Cruzaron una última mirada, ligeramente cómplice antes de centrarse en las conversaciones de los demás.

Solo unos ligeros codazos por debajo de la mesa en el costado de Yamato fueron lo único fuera de lo normal, pero aquella vez, Takeru podía hacer lo que quisiera, que no podía molestarlo. Le daba igual que intuyera perfectamente lo que había estado haciendo todo aquel rato.

Merecía la pena.

* * *

Mañana ya estamos a 24... aún tengo que pensarme cómo voy a subiéndolo, pero que empieza mañana la parte que todos conocemos, también. Espero que os guste al final cómo está desarrollada. Y espero que os guste este capítulo también, claro.

 **A**... ayer casi no me dio tiempo a subir esto cuando ya me estaba llegando el aviso de tu review... ¿tú sabes lo que me gustan a mí esas cosillas? Espero que este capítulo con interacción entre ellos te guste más que el anterior.

Y ya que estamos... puede que... quizás y solo quizás... haya empezado otro proyectillo más futurista... En realidad tenía varias ideas en mente, pero como sigo necesitando información en Tri o bien ser capaz de pensar en alguna explicación que me guste, no me atrevo a meterme todavía con esa línea temporal. Ahora que... siempre he tenido claro la del futuro, también la he tenido :D


	19. Chapter 19

**24 de Diciembre.**

* * *

Aún miraba hacia su compañera sin poder creer que estuviera a su lado. ¿Todos los misterios que se habían traído los más pequeños había sido para aquello? Sonreía sin más motivo que ver el aleteo de Biyomon mientras que volvían de camino a casa.

\- ¡Te he echado mucho de menos! – dijo la digimon volando hacia ella para que la cogiera en brazos.

\- Y yo a ti… - la apretó contra ella-. No sabes cuánto… Me hubiera gustado poder ir a verte pero con tantos problemas no había manera de poder hacerlo.

\- No te preocupes, Sora, lo entiendo. Y ahora estamos juntas, no importa nada más.

Sonrió aún más mientras que caminaba de vuelta a casa. Aquel día no podía haber empezado de mejor forma.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando se habían quedado por fin solas en casa entre parloteos la fue poniendo más o menos al día de algunas cosas mientras que preparaba la comida distraída. Su madre se había ido a la estación central a buscar a su padre que estaría por llegar y mientras ella se había quedado sola.

\- ¿Tú crees que le gustaré? – dijo el digimon de repente.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A tu padre, no lo conozco. Será todo un honor para mí poder conocerlo finalmente – sonaba realmente preocupada.

\- Claro que sí, ya lo verás – eso jamás lo pondría en duda.

\- ¡Eso espero!

Estaba completamente segura de que iba a ser así. Incluso aunque tuvieran que contar con el factor sorpresa la reacción de su padre no cambiaría. Y ahora que nadie en aquella casa tenía que fingir no saber nada del Mundo Digital, ¿cómo podría no gustarle su mejor amiga? Porque eso era exactamente lo que esa. Y cómo había echado de menos poder hablar con ella todos aquellos meses atrás. Ella la hubiera escuchado e incluso, a su manera, la habría aconsejado en muchas cosas para no acabar medio volviéndose loca.

\- ¿Sabes? Luego nos vamos a ir a un concierto con todos los demás, ¿sabes lo que es eso?

\- ¿Un concierto? – ladeó la cabeza, intrigada.

\- Sí, un concierto… Es… una especie de… ¿fiesta? Donde gente interpreta sus canciones y los demás los escuchan y les aplauden cuando lo hacen bien.

\- Suena bien, ¿y a quien nosotras vamos a ver lo hace bien?

\- Muy bien – sonrió ligeramente distraída-. Vamos a ver a la banda de Yamato.

\- ¿La banda de Yamato?

\- Sí, él y unos amigos suyos van a actuar, ¿quieres ir?

\- Yo voy contigo a dónde vayas.

La pelirroja se rió divertida por la respuesta de ella agradeciéndola profundamente. Nadie sabía mejor que ella el bien que le hacía su compañía… Casi tenía el mismo efecto en ella que… Aquel pensamiento la hizo ponerse roja hasta las orejas.

\- Pero si quieres que te deje sola un rato con él puedo irme con los demás – dijo la vocecilla de Biyomon ante la sorpresa de Sora, la cual, se puso todavía más roja-. Te he visto antes cuando nos íbamos de la playa – hijo una pausa-. ¡Sora! Me gusta mucho cómo te mira…

\- Biyomon…

Estaba segura de que su compañera no podía tener demasiada idea de lo que pasaba realmente, incluso del concepto de lo que pasaba. Pero también estaba el hecho de que tanto ella como la digimon estaban ligadas a su emblema y quizás fuera más sencillo para ambas darse cuenta de esas cosas.

\- ¿Puedo contarte una cosa? – y así comenzó a explicarle todo por primera vez a alguien.

Nadie más que ella sabía lo mucho que había necesitado hacer aquello.

* * *

Aquel día estaba demasiado nervioso como para preocuparse de algo más. Lo único que había conseguido calmarle los nervios había sido la sorpresa que les habían dado los chicos horas antes puesto que ahora Gabumon estaba su lado. Y eso era un apoyo que pocos podrían llegar a imaginar.

\- ¿Cuándo volvamos del concierto me tocarás un rato la armónica? – le preguntó mientras que caminaban hacia el recinto del concierto.

\- Todo lo que quieras. Además, estaremos solos creo, porque al final se han ido todos a la fiesta en casa de Ken. Podremos hacer lo que tú quieras – si no terminaba de darle un infarto por culpa de todo el estrés que se traía encima-. Pero cuando lleguemos vas a tener que fingir ser un peluche, los demás no pueden saber que eres real, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo sé, lo sé… siempre hago lo mismo – apenas movió los labios, quedándose quieto en brazos del chico al cruzarse con un grupo de gente.

Continuaron en silencio.

\- Yamato… - el tímido digimon enrojeció antes de terminar su frase aunque el rubio no pudiera notarlo-. Me gusta mucho como te mira Sora…

No, no se puso nervioso. Tampoco se puso paranoico porque en tan poco tiempo se hubiera dado cuenta de algo raro y lo hubiera calado lo suficiente como para atreverse a decirle aquel comentario. Simplemente sonrió, enrojeciendo él también.

\- Lo sé… A mí también, Gabumon – y eso, por primera vez en toda la tarde, consiguió relajar los nervios del chico.

* * *

\- ¡Sora! Tienes que decírselo ya – había estado escuchando la explicación que su amiga le había dado atentamente y era lo único que se le ocurría. ¿Cómo no se lo iba a decir? ¡Tenía que decírselo! -. Si no te atreves se lo digo yo.

\- ¿Qué? No, no… - perfectamente capaz la veía-. Yo… no puedo…

\- Claro que puedes. Tienes que decírselo, seguro que se alegra mucho y le sale mejor el concierto.

\- Biyomon…

\- Tienes que decírselo por mí, porque yo te lo pido. ¿Lo harás?

\- ¿Por ti? – la miró extrañada.

\- Sí, por mí, porque te lo pido yo y solo quiero lo que es mejor para ti. Y yo quiero que tú seas feliz.

¿Por qué dicho por el pico del pájaro sonaba todo tan lógico y fácil? No era adulta, pero tenía la cabeza lo suficientemente amueblada como para poder llegar ella sola a esas conclusiones-. Lo que pasa es… que no me atrevo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… Hay más chicas y… yo podría no gustarle – era la primera vez que decía aquello en alto-. Solo es mi amigo.

\- Yo soy tu amiga y no te miro como lo estaba haciendo antes él. Tienes que decírselo… ¡Ya sé! ¡Para que no se lo piense ni un segundo vamos a hacerle una tarta para desearle suerte y cuando se las des se lo dices!

¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan bien? ¿Era una buena idea? ¿De verdad? ¿Ella reconocer lo que le pasaba? Se lo había reconocido a sí misma y a Biyomon, ¿no valía con eso? No, no valía. Había algo en ella que le decía que quizás la digimon tuviera razón y que aquello fuera lo que debía hacer. Todos los momentos a solas, que la acompañara a casa y, especialmente, el comportamiento de los últimos días le daban la razón.

\- Sora, tienes que verte con los mismos ojos que te veo yo, no hay ningún motivo por el que te fuera a decir que no, ¡tienes que decírselo! – voló hacia ella, cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella-. ¡Vamos!

¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Estaba bien visto que ella hiciera algo en primera lugar? Quizás, en ese momento, aquello fuera lo que menos importara de todo. Armándose de valor, decidió hacerle caso a los consejos de su pequeña amiga.

* * *

 **24 de Diciembre**

* * *

Y allí estaba, esperando en la puerta de atrás, temblando. Y no precisamente por el frío. Temblaba porque estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Lo más sencillo había sido pasarse el rato distraída haciendo las galletas y cuando ya habían quedado hechas habían empezado todos los problemas.

Miedo.

Nervios.

¿Qué iba a decir?

Multitud de preguntas en su cabeza llegaban a conseguir que estuviera totalmente bloqueada. Se había cambiado de ropa varias veces. Se había mirado al espejo insegura aún más veces y casi había tenido que sacarla Biyomon a rastras de casa.

\- Tengo miedo – le digo a su amiga.

\- ¡Venga!

\- Biyomon, hemos visto pasar a varios grupos de chicas ya. ¿Por qué iba a ser yo diferente? ¡Mírame! ¡Aquí, temblando como una tonta!

\- Porque tú eres diferente, Sora. ¡Venga!

El miedo la tenía paralizada, era como si ella le dijera a su cuerpo que se moviera hacia la puerta y éste la ignorase. Cuando por fin parecía que iba a dar un paso, una voz conocida la detuvo. Y aquello… solo podía empeorarlo.

\- Sora, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – Taichi llegaba con Agumon caminando a su lado.

\- Yo… - se giró, intentando que no viera lo que llevaba en las manos.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Es para Yamato?

Estaba segura de que se había puesto roja, muy roja. ¿Por qué Taichi? Ya era bastante difícil todo aquello sin él, no necesitaba que precisamente él la viera. Precisamente él…

\- Yo…

\- ¿Vas con alguien al concierto? – preguntó sin entender demasiado de lo que estaba pasando-. Solo pregunto por curiosidad… Ya sabes… - de fondo el digimon del chico parloteaba sobre lo bien que olía por allí.

\- Yo… en realidad venía a ver a Yamato, para desearle suerte y… bueno… después del concierto yo… yo…

\- Oh…

La cara de su amigo no tuvo precio. Por fin comprendió qué era lo que estaba pasando… Los había estado notando raros siempre que estaban cerca de él, ¿era por eso? Había tenido conversaciones demasiado extrañas con ambos en los últimos tiempos, especialmente con Yamato. Y también lo había notado demasiado raro con él… Ahora parecía entenderlo… Y aquello resquemaba. Resquemaba mucho, pero… ¿qué podía hacer? Lo había dicho días atrás, era consciente de que ella solo lo apreciaba como un amigo, quizás como un hermano. Pero de ahí a algo más… Sonrió, acercándose hasta ella.

\- Venga, no seas tonta, seguro que está encantado de verte – posó la mano en su hombro-. Y sino, me avisas que ya le pongo yo las cosas claras…

¿Por qué tenía que tener un amigo así? Sora sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza y sin embargo le estaba diciendo aquello. Quizás por él había intentado disimular lo más que había podido, no quería hacerle daño. Y ahora era él quien le estaba dando los ánimos que le faltaba para poder hacerlo.

\- … Gracias, Taichi – sonrió, sinceramente.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Y para nosotros no hay tarta? – protestó Agumon cuando la vio alejarse unos pasos de su compañero.

\- Haré unas especialmente para ti, ¿qué te parece? – amplió su sonrisa justo cuando salía Gabumon al haberlos escuchado fuera, abriendo la puerta.

Era entonces o nunca. Se armó de valor y entró.

\- Suerte… Sora… - les hizo un gesto a los digimon para que no fueran tras ella, que quizás, fuera el mejor momento para dejarlos solos.

* * *

\- Nosotros vamos a ir saliendo a saludar a los que hemos invitado, Yamato, tú haz lo que quieras – le dijeron mientras que salían por la otra puerta.

El rubio sabía que tenía que ir con ellos, pero se había quedado esperando a que Gabumon volviera. ¿Dónde se había metido? Tenía que entrar y no podía dejarlo solo. Había puesto de excusa que estaba esperando una visita, pero no tenía tampoco demasiado tiempo. Gruñó por lo bajo y se acercó hasta el espejo para intentar relajarse, colocándose bien el pelo antes de escuchar un escándalo acercarse.

Un escándalo, para su desgracia, conocido.

¿Socorro?

La hermana de Daisuke entró como un huracán en la sala, directa hacia él-. ¡He venido a desearte suerte!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Tan complicado era que la única persona que de verdad deseaba que fuera a desearle suerte lo hiciera y no la pesada de Jun? A pesar de todo, sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa hizo el esfuerzo de poner buena cara.

\- Muchas gracias, no tenías que molestarte – no, claro que no tenía que molestarse. Ni molestarlo a él ya que estaban.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Ahora seguro que te sale mucho mejor la actuación – le tendió un paquete-. Te he traído esto para desearte suerte, pero no puedes abrirlo hasta después del concierto, ¿eh? Cuando ganéis podrás buscarme para darme las gracias.

Sí, justo lo que estaba pensando hacer. Cuando terminara el concierto pensaba desaparecer lo más lejos posible de dónde estuviera ella.

\- De acuerdo, no lo abriré hasta que todo acabe – tampoco tenía mucho interés, pero no quería ser cortante o borde con ella-. Tengo que terminar de prepararme, enseguida vamos a salir a actuar. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar un buen sitio antes de que alguien te lo quite? – los de seguridad, por ejemplo.

\- Sí… pero tienes que prometerme que luego irás a verme.

Asintió con la cabeza sin mucho ánimo de contestarle. No, no pensaba hacerlo, pero no quería dejarlo tan claro. Esperó que aquello bastara para calmarla y que se fuera, dando las gracias cuando la vio irse por dónde había venido dejando la puerta abierta tras ella.

Relajó el gesto, y se relajó él.

\- ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué? ¡Y Gabumon dónde narices se ha metido! – dejó en el primer sitio que pilló lo que fuera que ella le había llevado, no le interesaba gran cosa, debía de reconocerlo.

Siempre podía decir que alguno de los chicos de la banda había pensado que era para él y nunca más había sabido de ello. Sí, eso haría. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse de nuevo supuso que su digimon habría vuelto y se giró hacia él.

\- Menos mal, ¿dónde te habías metido? Este era un buen momento para defend… - se quedó a media frase, congelado.

\- Hola Yamato – dijo Sora finalmente.

* * *

Bueno, sobra decir que me voy a verme los últimos capítulos de tri ahora mismo... Y voy hasta con miedo, a ver qué me encuentro... ¡Crucemos los dedos! He preferido publicar el capítulo primero por si luego estoy por ahí tirando cosas por la ventana o derivados... Suelen tener ese efecto sobre mí las OVAs de Digimon Tri, así que esta que es la último seguro que acabaré igual o peor... xDDD

No lo he hecho intencionadamente que coincidiera la fecha del estreno de la OVA 6 con llegar al día 24 pero me ha hecho gracia el darme cuenta... xDDD

 **Annavi21** , ¡espero que te guste mucho el capítulo! Muchas gracias por seguir tan atenta a las actualizaciones.  
 **A** , más o menos siempre actualizo sobre la misma hora (cuando llego del curro y termino de cenar, vamos xD). Espero que te guste este capítulo y que ahora que nos adentramos en terrenos más conocidos no me desvíe mucho de lo que puedas tener tu en mente. Mañana... ¡más!

Y sí, tenía que cortar ahí el capítulo, no me tiréis tomatazos... Era necesario.


	20. Chapter 20

**24 de Diciembre**

* * *

Había podido presenciar la escena sin que nadie la viera. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo prácticamente habría sido atropellada por Jun, pero en vez de molestarla, aquello la había divertido y terminado de relajar.

\- He venido a desearte suerte… - dijo mientras que le tendría una caja verde, envuelta con un lazo rojo.

Era curioso como un mismo gesto y unas mismas palabras podían sonar tan diferente dependiendo de quién las dijera. Aquella vez sí que notó algo agradable y cálido recorrerlo, haciendo que sonriera a la vez que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

\- Gracias – alargó la mano para coger la caja y, aunque fue un segundo y ella llevaba guantes, rozó sin querer los finos dedos de ella.

\- Gabumon está fuera, se ha quedado con Biyomon, Agumon… y Tachi está cuidando de ellos. Dijeron que irían a buscar un sitio – de repente todo el miedo parecía haberse escapado.

¿Estaba de repente segura de lo que estaba haciendo? Parecía que sí. Podía hablar y moverse de nuevo. Eso era todo un gran avance.

\- Eso explica por qué no ha vuelto – abrió ligeramente la caja, aquella sí que le interesaba, viendo lo que había en su interior-. ¿Las has hecho tú?

\- Biyomon me ayudó… - sonrió tímidamente.

Volvió a cerrar la caja con cuidado, girándose para posarla sobre la mesa en la que descansaba la funda de su bajo.

\- No tenías que haberte molestado – y de nuevo, aquella vez lo dijo sinceramente, no como hacía apenas unos segundos.

Para haber escuchado la conversación, la pelirroja no se detuvo a pensar si estaba usando las mismas frases con ella que con Jun. Sabía que ambas situaciones no tenían nada que ver y por eso ni siquiera llegaba a planteárselo. Sintiera lo mismo que ella o no, no huía aterrorizado de ella como lo hacía de su mayor fan.

\- Yo… quería decirte una cosa – abrió al boca por fin, atreviéndose a abordar el tema por fin.

Esas cinco palabras de ella hicieron que le cortara la respiración al chico. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Se había dado un golpe en la cabeza? ¿Aquello era lo que él creía? ¿Estaba pasando de verdad y no en su cabeza?

\- Si… si tú no – bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, vergonzosa-, piensas como yo no te preocupes, lo entenderé. Haremos como siempre y nada habrá pasado…

¿De verdad? ¿No se lo estaba imaginando? O lo que era peor, ¿no se estaría haciendo ilusiones demasiado rápido y ella al final querría hablar con él de otra cosa? Algo le decía que no, que no se estaba equivocando. La miró, incrédulo aún pero acercándose unos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella y no al lado de la mesa.

\- Yo h… yo… - había vuelto a perder la capacidad de hablar. Frenó, cogió aire e hizo el esfuerzo de mirarle ahora que había notado que se había acercado-. Hace tiempo que no te veo solo como un amigo – soltó casi sin pensarlo-, lo siento, no sé cómo ha pasado… Solo que de repente… pasó. Y no puedo seguir callándomelo.

Siempre quedaba la opción de que todo aquello fuera en general una alucinación. Pero lo había escuchado muy claramente. ¿Era cierto? ¿Ella estaba igual que él?

\- Llevo un rato esperando fuera sin atreverme a entrar… tengo miedo de que decirte esto estropee nuestra amistad. Si no fuera por Taichi… no hubiera entrado.

\- ¿Taichi?

\- Sí, él me ayudó a entrar… Pero si tú no… si tú solo me ves como una amiga no pasa nada. ¡De verdad!

\- Sora…

\- No tienes que decir nada solo por miedo a que me enfade. Seguro que hay más chicas y yo…

\- Sora… deja de decir tonterías – lo que le pasaba era que se había quedado mudo de la impresión y todavía dudaba que ella tan siquiera estuviera allí.

¿Y si la pinchaba con el dedo para ver si la atravesaba? No, no quería demasiado maduro en aquella situación.

\- ¿Tonterías? – lo sabía. Ahora le diría que estaba confundida, que ellos dos solo eran amigos y que habría malinterpretado la situación.

\- Yo no te veo como más que una amiga. Esa etapa la pasé hace ya algunos meses. Es bastante más que una amiga lo que veo en ti.

Y, por fin, lo había dicho él también.

\- Creía era que era obvio, que se me notaba demasiado ya…

Ella no contaba con que la respuesta fuera a ser exactamente aquella. Lo miró sorprendida, poniendo en duda estar escuchando realmente aquello. ¿Él estaba igual que ella? Abrió la boca para decirle algo más, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

 _"Participantes del concurso, vayan tomando sus posiciones. Un minuto para empezar"_

La megafonía del lugar los hizo saltar, devolviendo a Yamato a la realidad. ¡El concierto! La miró unos segundos antes de girarse, coger su bajo y volverse de nuevo-. Cuando acabe el concierto y me libre de todos los pesados te buscaré. Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – dicho aquello se acercó unos pasos hacia la chica, repitiendo el gesto de apenas unos días atrás, besando su mejilla para luego salir corriendo.

¡Sora acababa de decirle que le gustaba! Y el propio Taichi la había ayudado… ¿Eso quería decir que tenía que dejar se sentirse el peor amigo del mundo? También tendría que hablarlo con él… Daba igual, en aquel momento, le daba exactamente todo igual.

¡Le había dicho que le gustaba!

Los nervios por el concierto parecían haber pasado de repente, como si nunca hubieran existido. Estaba agitado, incluso le temblaban las manos, pero no era por eso. Era por otra cosa mucho mejor y que hizo que llegara a dónde esperaban el resto de sus compañeros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – le preguntaron sorprendidos.

\- Nada, venga, vamos… ¡Esto va a salir perfecto!

Se miraron entre ellos sin entender de dónde venía tanto entusiasmo repentino cuando no hacía más de un cuarto de hora que lo habían dejado que parecía que se iba a dar cabezazos contra las paredes en cualquier momento.

De todas formas, sin hacer más preguntas, cuando les tocó el turno salieron al escenario. Por fin todos los histerismos, las horas de trabajo de más por parte de todos iban a dar sus frutos y podrían descansar y relajarse sabiendo que habían hecho las cosas bien.

Llegó su turno por fin y tomando lugar, entre la oscuridad, fueron preparándose para comenzar no sin que antes de empezar, cierto rubio buscara con la mirada las caras conocidas que quería ver entre la gente. Y allí estaban, sus amigos… y ella.

Sonrió de nuevo antes de comenzar con la actuación.

* * *

Tardó un poco en salir de la sala cuando él se fue. Estaba nerviosa, confusa… y a la vez muy contenta. Había sido capaz de decirle la verdad y aunque no habían tenido tiempo para hablar realmente de ello… ¿había ido todo bien? Claro que lo había hecho. Se tomó unos segundos más antes de sonreír mirando hacia el suelo, sin poder evitarlo, contenta como no lo había estado desde hacía meses atrás.

Al darse cuenta de que se le hacía tarde dio media vuelta, reaccionando por fin, echando a correr hacia dónde los demás esperaban. No quería perderse la actuación. Nadie notó nada raro porque ella llegara tarde, salvo un par de miradas expectantes por parte de Biyomon y Taichi que tomaron el gesto de ella como una buena señal sin necesidad de entrar en más detalles.

\- Por la cuenta que le trae, espero que todo haya ido bien – le murmuró por lo bajo cuando ella se colocó a su lado justo antes de que las luces se apagaran.

Era obvio, a pesar de todo, que con la expresión que traía ella en el rostro que todo había ido bien. La pelirroja no le dijo nada, simplemente cogió a su pequeña amiga en brazos para tenerla con ella mientras tanto, pensando solo en disfrutar del concierto.

* * *

Y entonces, se desató el caos.

Los instrumentos comenzaron a fallar ante la atenta mirada de todos y la confusa mirada de los Teenage Wolves. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Yamato giró la cabeza hacia los técnicos que estaban intentando dar con el problema, pero, aunque hubieran detenido la actuación, el chirrido se hizo cada vez más intenso. Solo hicieron falta unos segundos más que un temblor terminara de desatar el caos y que los digimon comenzaran a atacar el recinto.

La primera reacción fue confusión. Lo último que esperó que pasara aquel día fue aquello, y por eso se giró quedándose mirando hacia ellos, justo detrás de él, con cara de no entender nada. Le llevó unos segundos reaccionar y hacer lo mismo que el resto: salir de allí corriendo. No estaba con Gabumon, no tenía sentido quedarse allí.

En las gradas posiblemente la cara de los demás Niños Elegidos era digna de pasar a la posteridad. Un segundo estaban escuchando el concierto y al siguiente segundo estaban viendo Bakemon salir de la nada junto con un Darktyrannonmon.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Taichi balbuceó por lo bajo. Se habían quedado en shock todos ellos.

Y la sorpresa no mejoró cuando en un intento de hacer algo se dieron cuenta de que sus dispositivos no estaban funcionando. Sus amigos no iban a poder evolucionar. No iban a poder ayudarlos en aquella ocasión…

Cruzaron entre todos ellos miradas confusas hasta que la repentina cercanía del dinosaurio los hizo reaccionar y que salieran corriendo. Había que desalojar el lugar cuanto antes y ver qué era lo que estaba pasando en el exterior.

Y ahí fue cuando todos se perdieron entre la gente que corría despavorida sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor y que solo quería escapar de los, a sus ojos, monstruos que estaban aterrorizándolos.

Sora bajó por un lado de las gradas, ya que le quedaba más cerca, pasando sin darse cuenta justo por el lado de la hermana de Daisuke, la cual se había quedado totalmente congelada ante la presencia de aquellos seres. Ni siquiera la vio, solo bajó lo más rápido que pudo con la intención de poder reunirse con el resto fuera.

No se dedicó a buscar gente conocida entre los que corrían, había demasiado caos allí y sabía que todos se dirigirían hacia el exterior. Especialmente aquellos que habían salido corriendo del escenario antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar. No era algo que la preocupara en aquellos momentos, solo pensaba salir de allí.

Pegó un frenazo cuando uno de los escombros cayó justo delante de ella, cortándole el paso y asustándola. Se había librado por suerte y el susto la hizo quedarse paralizada unos segundos antes de pensar en salir por otro sitio.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido como para que se llegara a dar cuenta. El susto, todo el mundo corriendo hacia un lado y hacia otro, y no haber previsto, bajo ningún concepto, que algo así hubiera podido pasar, la impedían pensar con claridad. Por eso mismo cuando notó a alguien a su lado aún se sorprendió más al no saber de dónde había salido. Fue entonces cuando esa misma persona la rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él en un gesto de protección y tirando de ella hacia un lugar seguro.

* * *

Cuando bajó del escenario lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a sus amigos, viendo entonces la escena en la que parecía que los digimon buscaban digievolucionar sin poder hacerlo. Fue eso lo que hizo que todas sus alarmas saltaran. Había que salir de allí rápido antes de que pudiera pasar algo peor. Y más importante, tenía que reunirse con ellos.

En vez de salir por la puerta trasera como hicieron el resto de los de la banda giró, bajando por las escaleras que llevaban al patio, no mucho más lejos de las gradas donde antes los había visto alcanzando solo a ver la figura de Koushiro desaparecer hacia el exterior y… ¿esa no era la pesada de Jun? ¿Qué estaba haciendo todavía allí? Él no pensaba ir a decirle que se fuera, y quizás estaría dispuesto a llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con los Bakemon para que le dieran un buen susto que…

Otra imagen le hizo dejar ese hilo de pensamientos al ver por el rabillo del ojo un rostro conocido entre el caos. Giró la cabeza para asegurarse y fue cuando vio a Sora dar el frenazo para esquivar los escombros que caían mientras que intentaba llegar hacia alguna de las salidas. Quizás el hecho de que ellos dos estuvieran en una situación un tanto delicada ayudó a que ni siquiera se detuviera a pensarlo, pero hubiera hecho aquello en una situación normal.

Aceleró el paso hacia donde ella estaba, aún sin haberlo visto, dispuesto a cogerla contra él para evitar que cualquiera de los escombros que caían por todas partes pudiera alcanzarla. Se dejó de vergüenzas y tonterías para abrazarla con firmeza contra él aprovechando al diferencia de alturas para protegerla lo mejor que pudo y hacerla caminar hacia un lugar más seguro por otra de las salidas del recinto.

Pasó todo tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, cerrando ella también sus brazos en torno a aquel que la guiaba hacia la salida sin volver a ser consciente de la realidad hasta que los pasos de ambos se detuvieron, lejos del griterío y del caos.

Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba.

Desde el primer momento había sabido quién la había sacado de allí, todos los demás habían salido y, además, había llegado a darse cuenta de pequeños detalles que lo habían delatado ante ella. Por eso cuando se encontró con Yamato a tan escasa distancia no se sorprendió, solo volvió a notar esa sensación tan agradable que últimamente la recorría.

\- ¿Estás bien? – fue lo primero que le preguntó ella.

\- ¿Y tú? – dijo después de asentir, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Contestó con un ruido de confirmación, sin creerse muy capaz de articular un simple monosílabo al tenerlo a él a tan escasa distancia mirándola directamente. No rehuyó al contacto visual, aquella vez no, simplemente se perdió sin poder, ni querer, evitarlo en esos ojos tan claros como el hielo que en aquellos momentos la miraban de una forma tan cálida.

Por unos instantes pareció que ninguno de los dos volvió a acordarse de que acababan de ser atacados en la Tierra por un grupo de Digimon que no sabían de dónde habían salido y que sus compañeros habían sido incapaces de defenderles. Tampoco parecían recordar que quizás a ojos de los demás habrían desaparecido entre los escombros que caían por todas partes y que sus amigos podrían estar preocupados.

E incluso con todo aquello sucediendo a su alrededor, aquel fue el momento correcto. Todos los años y lo que habían ido superando juntos. Todos los pequeños detalles que entre ambos habían ido creciendo poco a poco hasta llevarlos a aquel punto. Todos los meses de dudas sin saber lo que realmente les pasaba. Todo había encontrado su lugar en el momento correcto.

Sucedió de forma natural, sin que tampoco ninguno de los dos pensara en ello o tuviera que planear sus acciones, porque era lo correcto. Y sucedió a la vez. Yamato bajó la cabeza hacia ella prácticamente a la vez que ella alzaba la suya para poder así alcanzar los labios del otro en un primer beso.

\- ¡YAMATO! – se escuchó gritar a un histérico Gabumon a no demasiados metros de ellos justo antes de que llegaran a establecer verdadero contacto despertando entonces de ese momento y dando un respingo como si la cercanía del otro les hubiera dado calambre.

* * *

Creo que tengo a mi yo de 9 años pegando brincos por aquí alrededor mío junto con el 14 ahora mismo tras haberme visto ayer la última de las OVAs. No me han dado las respuestas que yo quería pero ya sabía que no las iba a tener y me ha encantado. Y, para encima, me ha dejado con un mono considerable, así que a ver por dónde sale todo esto...

Y sí, lo siento, no me volváis a odiar, pero... tocaba cortar aquí :D

 **L** : es la esencia de los personajes que siempre tienen que estar ahí para todos, los que tienen que velar porque todos estén bien, que cuando les toca a ellos ser los que tienen la cabeza a punto de explotar son los más divertidos. Quizás el que se me escapa un poco respecto a la fidelidad a la personalidad es él porque no estoy segura de si realmente - especialmente tras ver Tri - sería capaz de ser tan evidente, pero, de perdidos al río. La versión adolescente sí que parecía ser mucho menos cerrado y es la que toca aquí e_e. ¡Gracias por los ánimos! No todos somos como Daigo que les lleva donuts, pero alguna que otra colleja como él bien merecida sí que sirve para controlar a la fauna jajaja.

 **Annavi21:** tenía que hacerlo, porque además es que solo me queda este capítulo o dos dependiendo de cómo lo ponga al final y me da penita. Además, siempre me ha gustado cortar donde más duele e_e xDD


	21. Chapter 21

Era increíble de creer como a la vez habían estado tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Ni siquiera habían podido tener tiempo de tener la conversación pendiente. Costaba creer lo poco que había faltado y que en aquellos momentos ni si quiera hubieran sido capaces de tener la ansiada conversación.

En cuestión de minutos el mundo se había puesto patas arriba de tal manera que hasta geográficamente no podían haber acabados más separados.

El frío cada vez se hacía más intenso en aquel rincón del norte de Rusia y eso, sumado a sus pensamientos, hizo que Sora gruñera por lo bajo algo que apenas su compañera llegó a escuchar. Garudamon no se distrajo, concentrándose en mantener el vuelo firme con aquella ventisca de nieve.

Habría podido aprovechar la oportunidad cuando salieron de Tokyo pero con todos allí delante no se había atrevido a abrir la boca prácticamente, ni siquiera a acortar las cercanías permaneciendo al lado de Taichi casi todo el tiempo. Había sido como dar un paso atrás y… ¿eso era una manda de Mammothmon en mitad de la nieve? Giró la cabeza hacia Miyako buscando confirmación de que ella también los había visto. Todavía recordaba la vez que se había cruzado con uno, curiosamente, también en aquel mundo.

Pero la situación era diferente, al menos antes no se estaba congelado… Ni tampoco había resbalado de su amigo alado cayendo hacia el vacío sin tener dónde agarrarse directa hacia la helada superficie por delante de todos los digimon que iban hacia ellos. Cualquiera que se dedicara a vigilarla debía de estar riéndose bastante de su mala suerte de los últimos días y de la facilidad que tenía para perderse ante la velocidad que parecía llevar todo el mundo a su alrededor.

No había perdido de recomponerse del susto de la caída cuando estaba viendo aterrizar apenas unos metros más allá de ella a Imperialdramon. Perfecto. Ahora que estaba cubierta de nieve, mojada y con el susto aún encima llegaban todos. Se puso en pie con la ayuda de Miyako esperando a que todo se fuera arreglando poco a poco, distraída ante sus propios pensamientos. Pensamientos que por nada del mundo querría que alguien pudiera llegar a saber, relacionados con que hubieran llegado en aquel momento y que ella estuviera mojada en sitios en los que nadie debería de estar mojada en Siberia.

Lo cierto era que, en aquellos momentos, estaba en un punto en el que el mayor problema que pasaba por su mente era estar con el trasero mojado y lleno de nieve en presencia de Yamato. Solo esa idea la hacía sentirse muy ridícula. Por eso no medio media palabra después de que se despidieron de los Niños Elegidos de Rusia. ¿Para qué? En la racha en la que llevaba desde hacía un par de días prácticamente era mejor no abrir la boca y mantenerse al margen mientras que los demás se ponían al día con lo que había pasado en cada uno de los extremos del mundo, incluida Biyomon.

Un escalofrío la recorrió sin que pudiera evitarlo haciéndola cerrarse mejor la bufanda, cruzándose de brazos pensando en que pronto volvería a casa y, al menos, podría cambiar de ropa si es que cuando volvían a la ciudad no se había desatado otro caos de nivel mundial. En ese hilo de pensamientos relacionados se quedó perdida, sin darse cuenta que alguien se había acercado a ella poco a poco, casi que con cuidado, tanteando la situación hasta que la había visto dar el último escalofrío. Pasaron apenas unos segundos hasta que notó un brazo en torno a su cintura que la atrajo hacia una fuente de calor, al pegarla contra él.

Y de nuevo todos sus problemas mentales desaparecieron como borrados por arte de magia. Giró ligeramente la cabeza para comprobar que no se lo estaba imaginando viendo a Yamato a su lado, sin importar que los estuvieran viendo. Sonrió relajándose y olvidándose de todas las tonterías que hasta entonces habían inundado su pensamiento, agradeciendo el resto y aprovechando para acercarse hacia él ella también.

No demasiado lejos de ellos poco a poco empezaron a darse cuenta los demás, lanzándose miradas entre ellos. Miradas confusas que acabaron todas, una tras otra, posadas sobre el líder de todos ellos que acabó por encogerse de hombros.

\- No es mi culpa si no os enteráis de lo que pasa por delante de vuestras narices – les soltó intentando desviar un poco la atención de lo que realmente pasaba como si hubiera estado puesto al tanto de todo aquello desde hacía tiempo.

\- Pues… ya veréis cuando se entere mi hermana… - fue lo último que se escuchó mientras que sobrevolaban el cielo de vuelta a casa.

No se había alejado demasiado de él desde que habían vuelto a Odaiba por fin, esperando que todos se fueran yendo a sus casas poco a poco, relajados por fin ante la calma que parecía invadir la ciudad. Quizás hubiera sido lógico que era se fuera con los hermanos Yagami de vuelta a casa pero prefirió quedarse atrás intencionadamente.

\- Deberías irte a casa con ellos – dijo el rubio tras darse cuenta.

\- Pero…

\- Ya, ya sé que tenemos que hablar, pero estás todavía llena de nieve – se acercó hasta ella para colocarle ligeramente la bufanda-. Ya tendremos tiempo en otro momento, ahora vete a cambiarte o vas a acabar enfermando.

Sonrió, sinceramente, por segunda vez en aquellos dos días en los que había estado con un humor demasiado raro para ser ella. Asintió, girándose para ver que todavía podía alcanzar a los demás si se apresuraba.

\- Mañana – dijo antes de volver a cruzar una mirada con él para luego salir corriendo tras Hikari y Taichi.

Sonrió ligeramente y se quedó observando cómo se iba corriendo hasta los otros dos. Él también hubiera preferido que las cosas fueran diferentes. Hubiera preferido haber tenido tiempo antes del concierto, hubiera preferido que nadie les hubiera interrumpido y que el mundo no se hubiera vuelto loco a su alrededor, pero, ¿qué más daba? Sabía lo que tenía que saber, con eso le bastaba por el momento.

\- El que se iba a quedar esperando a que se le pasara sin hacer nada – la voz de Takeru lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te calles? – hizo porque sonara malhumorado pero no pudo, su humor lo delataba.

Iniciaron el camino de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Al final he partido el capitulo en dos para que nos dure un poquitín más... ¡Me da pena acabarlo ya! Pero este ff quería enfocarlo hasta llegar a este punto y ya veremos si más adelante me encuentro con algo más que me apetezca hacer de esta línea temporal. Mañana os pondré el último capítulo que tengo escrito... Y quizás, solo quizás tenga alguna cosilla más para añadir o bien... para publicar nueva...

¡Espero que os guste este capítulo también!


	22. Chapter 22

\- No me has contado todavía qué pasó en el concierto – dijo Taichi mientras que esperaban a que la chica que estaban siguiendo apareciera.

La pelirroja no pudo más que mirarlo sorprendida. Una cosa era que se hubiera preocupado por ella en su momento e incluso que le hubiera dado ánimos y otra que le dijera aquello. Era su mejor amigo sin lugar a dudas, pero, ¿de verdad quería estar puesto al día? Ella le contaría cualquier cosa, pero precisamente en ese tema había preferido que él supiera lo menos posible hasta que no había quedado más remedio porque la había pillado.

\- Porque no pasó nada – dijo la final ante la cara del otro.

\- ¿Cómo que no pasó nada?

\- No… - se asomó disimuladamente a la esquina por si alguien aparecía-. Los llamaron para actuar y luego… Bueno, el resto ya te lo sabes.

\- Sí, y también os vi ayer.

\- Pero no pasó nada…

Miró hacia su digimon sin entender gran cosa. Para que no hubiera pasado nada todos los habían visto con sus propios ojos, no era algo que se estuviera inventando él. Por el momento no había empezado a tener ese tipo e alucinaciones. Ella, al darse cuenta de las caras que estaba poniendo acabó por resoplar.

\- Se lo dije, ¿vale? Pero apenas he podido cruzar palabra con él después de eso. Ni siquiera pudimos terminar de hablar – y ahí sí que pudo notarle algo de decepción en el tono de voz.

\- Pues yo diría que tampoco os hace falta demasiado intercambio verbal – sonrió de medio lado llevándose un ligero manozato-. Lo digo en serio y es más… He estado pensando en lo raros que habéis estado todo este tiempo y las cosas raras que llevabais haciendo desde una temporada atrás. Ahora todo tiene sentido… ¿No queríais que me enterase o qué¿

\- No… Osea, ¡Sí! – bajó la mirada, avergonzada-. Lo que no quería era que nadie se enterase – sí, el moreno había acertado de pleno-. Absolutamente nadie… Yo… pensaba que no tenía ninguna opción y no quería que nadie se pudiera enterar.

\- ¿No tener opción? Si te llega a decir que no mando a Agumon a que le chamusque el trasero – la vio reírse y eso le hizo sentirse algo mejor.

\- Técnicamente no me ha dicho nada todavía, así que puedes dejar esa amenaza en el aire por si acaso… - se rió él ahora a la vez que ella.

Horas más tarde volvieron a reunirse todos para ponerse al día de lo que había pasado en los distintos grupos en los que se habían dividido. Taichi, al igual que había hecho aquella tarde, aprovechó para ir quedándose atrás poco a poco hasta colocarse al lado de Yamato quién intentaba enterarse bien.

\- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar – le dijo de repente sobresaltándolo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Sabes perfectamente de qué – debía de reconocer que no había esperado tomarse aquello así, prácticamente se podía decir que su mejor amigo a sabiendas de ello, se las había arreglado para conquistar a la chica que siempre había sido importante para él. Debería de estar enfadado, pero echando la vista hacia atrás todo aquello le parecía hasta lógico.

Lo que también influía era que sabía que aquellas mismas ideas debían de estar pasando por la cabeza del rubio, solo que sin llegar a ningún tipo de conclusión positiva de algún tipo. Esa ligera situación de ventaja lo hacía sonréir para sus interiores y disfrutar de aquellos segundos mientras que poco a poco se iban quedando atrás.

\- ¿Hace cuántos días que estuvimos hablando tú y yo? – quizás podría decirle a su hermana que les grabara porque iba a querer las caras de Yamato para reírse de él unos cuantos meses-. ¿Qué fue? ¿Hace tres días o así? ¿No pudiste decirme nada?

Sabía que aquello iba a acabar llegando, era algo obvio. Lo había tenido en cuenta y llevaba esperando por ello hasta en su imaginación cuando no tenía pensado haber llegado a aquel extremo. Ahora al que parecía no querer ni ver era a Taichi, prefería mirar hacia el otro lado de la calle, distraído.

\- No, porque no pensaba tener ninguna opción y no quería absolutamente nadie lo supiera – le costaba hablar de aquello.

\- ¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo con la versión? – lo peor es que estaba seguro de que no.

\- No sé qué te habrá dicho ella, pero es lo que pienso yo… Sé que tendría que haberte dicho algo pero no me atrevía.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer ahora? ¿Va a seguir todo igual? – jugó con las palabras y la forma en la que podían sonar.

Ahí se gano la primera mirada del rubio, nervioso. ¿Estaba enfadado con él? Lo entendería, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? ¿Rechazarla? Bueno, técnicamente…

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me dices nada?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Yo… siento esto.

\- ¿Lo sientes? – se detuvo, mirándolo serio.

Se merecería que se enfadara con él. A sabiendas de lo que pasaba no se había quitado del medio a tiempo y había dado pie a todo aquello. Había ido diciendo de boca para fuera que no pensaba hacer nada al respecto y luego, incluso aunque fuera sin darse cuenta, había ido haciendo justamente lo contrario. Miró hacia el moreno intentando buscar algo qué decirle que no fuera que lo sentía y cuando por fin lo hizo, se encontró con que estaba riéndose.

\- Lo que te dije el otro día lo decía de verdad. No es decisión mía lo que ella quiere o deja de querer. Si esto es lo que ella quiere, ¿qué puedo hacer? – se encogió de hombros-. Aunque bueno… si algún idiota sigue por ahí sin dejar las cosas claras con Sora de una vez lo mismo sí que voy a tener que meterme en el asunto. ¿Tú crees que puedo tener opciones? – bromeó divertido viendo las caras que iba poniendo su amigo.

Era cierto lo que le había dicho Agumon, parecía que de repente había madurado todos los años que le habían faltado hasta aquel momento. Ni él se hubiera imaginado reaccionar así ante algo como aquello. Quizás el hecho de que ambos fueran demasiado cercanos e importantes a él lo había ayudado a tomárselo de aquella forma.

\- He estado hablando antes con ella y creo que ya va siendo hora de que vosotros dos habléis lo que tengáis que hablar – le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalándola-. Nosotros podemos seguir vigilando sin vosotros dos.

\- Taichi… - ¿de verdad estaba diciendo aquello? En cierto modo se sentía aliviado pero por otro lado aquella culpa que hacía tiempo lo había echado para atrás volvió al ver que a pesar de todo él se lo tomaba de aquella forma-. Gracias – dijo al final asintiendo.

\- Eso sí, como se te ocurra meter la pata te va a faltar Mundo Digital para correr porque no te vas a librar de mí – y aunque sonara a comentario sin importancia era una declaración de intenciones en toda regla.

\- Tomo nota…

Aceleraron el paso hasta volver a alcanzar el grupo, pasando Yagami primero al lado de Sora para guiñarle un ojo descaradamente sin que ella entendiera nada y luego continuar su camino hasta colocarse al lado de su hermana y continuar.

\- ¿Qué…? – murmuró por lo bajo. ¿Qué le había dado ya?

Una mano rozando su brazo la hizo detenerse y mirar hacia el rubio.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese? – lo señaló con la cabeza.

\- Tiene la tarde graciosa – se encogió de hombros-. Los chicos vana seguir de ronda un rato más no creo que… vayan a echarnos en falta.

Parpadeó, sorprendida, mirando hacia unos y hacia otros, especialmente hacia una cabellera castaña que sobresalía más que las demás. Aquello ya daba más sentido al gesto de él cuando la había adelantado. Asintió a Yamato antes de volver a girarse.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- Nada, quería dejar claro que no me iba a quedar Mundo Digital en dónde esconderme – esquivó un poco el tema al principio.

\- Sí, algo de quemar cosas decía por la tarde… - siguió con la broma, intentando ocultar así su nerviosismo.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ellos dos. Parecía mentira que se conocieran desde hacía tanto tiempo. Deberían de ser capaces de manejar aquella situación mucho mejor, pero claro, eran demasiado tímidos. A cada cual peor… sin embargo, no podían seguir así eternamente.

\- Siento que el otro día tuviera que irme corriendo…

\- No pasa nada… por esa regla de tres yo también siento haber vuelto empapada del norte de Rusia – aunque eso, sí que lo sentía, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con ellos-. No había tenido oportunidad de agradecerte que le ayudaras a salir del recinto del concierto… - recordando la escena en la que los habían interrumpido pudo notar como los colores subían a sus mejillas.

\- No tienes que dármelas… - claro que no tenía que hacerlo. Aunque la situación entre ellos fuera otra hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Le costaba demasiado hablar de lo que sentía. Aún era demasiado cerrado para todo aquello y su personalidad no ayudaba tampoco. Hizo el esfuerzo de sacar fuerzas de cualquier sitio, de los meses que había pasado dándose cabezazos, de los bonitos ojos canela de ella… para alargar su mano, tomando por fin una de las de la chica.

\- Sora… - ¿por qué le costaba tanto hilar una simple frase? Notar como, tras pasar la sorpresa inicial, los dedos de ella se cerraban en torno a los suyos lo ayudó-… Tú me… me gustas mucho – ya, ya estaba. Lo había dicho.

Y lo ridículo que había sonado dicho en voz alta. Sin embargo quizás dentro de un tiempo podría ser capaz de recordar aquel momento desde otro punto de vista y estar orgulloso de haber sido capaz de articular esas palabras. Continuó, ya que parecía que había dicho lo peor.

\- Hace meses, en realidad, por eso me he estado comportando de forma tan extraña. Al principio no sabía lo que pasaba o mejor, no lo quería saber, por eso os daba esquinazo en las clases. Y cuando por fin me di cuenta… Bueno, creo que todavía sigo sin haber terminado el famoso trabajo de física que tanto tenía que ir a hacer a la biblioteca – lo que vio le gustó. Le gustó mucho.

A medida que iba soltándose y hablando con más facilidad pudo ver cómo ella no solo le sonreía con los labios sino que había un brillo especial en su mirado que los acompañaba. Apretó con algo más de fuerza la mano de ella.

\- ¿Te… te gustaría que saliéramos los dos un día? Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras… Si no te apetece no pasa nada, no tienes que… - empezó a balbucear sin demasiado sentido.

\- ¿Te crees que después de haberme arriesgado a la ira de tus fans para ir a vete antes del concierto no me va a apetecer? – hizo el esfuerzo ella por llevar la conversación a un terreno más relajado con aquella pequeña broma-. Me encantaría – dijo al final-. Claro que me encantaría.

¿Ya estaba? ¿Había sido tan sencillo? Tampoco habían dejado las cosas mucho más claras. La verdadera pregunta que él habría querido hacerle había sido otra muy diferente pero, por aquel momento, se conformaba con la idea de poder pasar una tarde a solas con ella sin tener que preocuparse de disimular.

Su mano aún seguía sujetando la de ella y, solo por eso, le pareció que todo había merecido la pena.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el último capítulo... Espero que no os haya resultado decepcionante que la conclusión haya sido tan... "light" por llamarlo de alguna manera, pero en mi cabeza siguen siendo un par de niños de 14-15 años y no soy capaz de pensar en otra cosa para ellos más allá de un comienzo muy lento en el que poco más y nadie notaría la diferencia entre si estaban juntos o eran amigos salvo por los leves detalles que se pudieron ver en 02.

De todas formas... mañana os pondré el epílogo.

Se aceptan tomatazos... y mañana cerramos.

 **Annavi21** , tengo un proyecto bastante avanzado que seguramente publique cuando termine del todo con este o bien cuando avance un pelín más... Y de también de estos dos, me gustan demasiado y me he quedado con demasiado mono como para dejarlos tranquilos tan pronto. Me quedan por pulir algunos detalles, pero ya llevo unos cuántos capítulos. Espero que te guste también este capítulo y mil gracias por todas tus review y el seguimiento del ff ❤

 **Licky Cross** , ¡gracias! Me alegro de que te guste el ff. Lo único que ha tenido Tri respecto hacia el Sorato es el mono con el que me ha dejado, cosa que creía calmada desde hacía años, pero bueno, habrá que conformarse... Te digo lo mismo que Annavi21, espero que no te decepciones el último capítulo después de haber estado leyéndome desde las sombras (xD).


	23. Epílogo

**Cuatro años más tarde…**

* * *

 _N/A: El texto normal se corresponde con el presente mientras que lo va en cursiva en parte del fb._

* * *

La chaqueta azul perfectamente planchada descansaba sobre la silla de su escritorio mientras que terminaba de hacerse el lazo rojo del cuello de la camisa. Un simple uniforme, un complemente del día a día. Observó su reflejo unos segundos y, tras colocarse bien la última prenda recogió sus libros y salió en dirección a clase.

Recorría el mismo camino todos los días. En ocasiones sola, otras veces acompañada, pero siempre el mismo. Aquella monotonía llegaba a agradarle, especialmente porque sabía que cada vez quedaba menos. Cada vez quedaba menos para el final de las clases y con ello, el final de una etapa.

Detuvo sus pasos unos segundos poco antes de llegar, distraída ante sus propios pensamientos, centrándose en una imagen que tenía lugar pocos metros por delante de ella que evocó rápidamente a la memoria de Sora un recuerdo…

 _Era curioso el tiempo que les había costado poder llegar tan siquiera a cumplir con la promesa de salir un día por primera vez los dos solos. El mundo se había vuelto completamente a su alrededor y habían tenido que esperar al cambio del año para ello._

 _Los nervios, la vergüenza y otros muchos factores habían hecho que pareciera que volvían atrás en el tiempo aquella vez. Sin embargo, mientras que caminaban cerca de uno de los colegios de secundaria de la ciudad, las cosas fueron diferentes._

 _No era la primera vez que salían juntos ya, aquel día parecía que los nervios y las tensiones se habían ido y era la primera vez que realmente habían disfrutado de la compañía del otro sin miedos._

La chaqueta azul estaba tirada en alguna parte de la habitación bajo un montón de papeles. Una mano tiró de ella para ponérsela mientras que maldecía por lo bajo por haberse dormido más tiempo de la cuenta. Yamato no solía llegar nunca tarde a clase y por eso aquel día salía corriendo con una tostada en la boca a medio desayunar. Recorrió el camino que normalmente hacía pausadamente sin preocuparse de encontrarse con caras conocidas. Iba tarde y a primera hora tenía una de las asignaturas con el profesor más repelente de todos.

Llegó a la puerta exterior del instituto, frenando sin darse cuenta para quedarse mirando una imagen que tenía lugar pocos metros por detrás de él que evocó rápidamente en su memoria un recuerdo…

 _\- ¿Dónde quieres ir ahora? – le había preguntado a la chica deteniéndose en mitad de la calle._

 _\- No lo sé, es algo tarde, quizás debería de irme a casa… - puso mala cara ante ese pensamiento antes de desterrarlo al menos un rato más. Giró la cabeza para mirar hacia el edificio que había detrás de ellos-. ¿Este en el instituto continuación del nuestro, no?_

 _\- Creo que sí, pero solo tienes los cursos más avanzados…_

 _Había estado observándola desde que había dicho que quizás debería de irse. Ya había pasado el punto de las malinterpretaciones y si ella lo decía, sabía que era verdad. Sin embargo, la palabras de la chica habían hecho que una idea cruzara su mente._

 _Desde el concierto había querido hacer algo y no había logrado volver a encontrar el valor para hacerlo. Nunca se había creído capaz de encontrar el valor para hacerlo, pero después de haberla sacado del recinto había notado esa sensación por primera vez antes de que alguien los interrumpiera._

 _¿Cuánto había pasado ya?_

 _Ya estaban en Enero… ¿cuánto más iba a esperar? Cuando la pelirroja dio unos pasos para continuar su caminó alargó la mano para coger la de ella y retenerla a su lado. No dijo nada, ni ella puso cara de extrañeza cuando notó el pequeño tirón para acercarla a él._

 _No hubo miedos, ni hubo dudas. Solo el rubor que delató sus intenciones antes de llevar la otra mano a la mejilla de la chica para sujetarla y, sin miedo a equivocarse, inclinarse para besar sus labios._ _No fue un gran beso, ni un beso experto. Eran poco más que unos niños cuando sucedió aquello, pero fue el primero de ellos. No solo entre ellos, sino le primero que daban y recibían… y aunque fuera torpe y apenas durase unos segundos, para ellos, fue perfecto._

 _Cuando se separaron pudo ver la sonrisa de ella aparecer automáticamente. Una sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él. Tomó su mano con más firmeza para, ahora sí, continuar su camino de vuelta…_

Apenas unos metros delante de la entrada del instituto, una pareja se estaba despidiendo con un corto beso. Apenas duró unos segundos y, cuando se separaron, cada cual continuó su camino en una dirección, seguramente fueran a distintas escuelas.

En ese momento, desde cada una de sus posiciones, sin haberse visto hasta ese momento, tanto Sora como Yamato se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro. Los dos se habían quedado mirando la misma escena, y los dos habían estado recordando el mismo momento.

\- Yamato – dijo a modo de saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

\- Sora – hizo exactamente el mismo gesto que ella.

Sin mediar ni media palabra más, cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas aulas. Aquel año… muchas cosas habían cambiado… y muchas más iban a cambiar. 

* * *

¿Os pensabais que no iba a caer al final en llegar a escribir un besito, eh? ❤❤❤❤❤

Bueno, ahora sí que sí hemos llegado al final. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis estado siguiendo el ff y a todos los que habéis dejado review. El saber que a alguien le iba gustando lo que publicaba me animó a continuarlo, así que muchísimas gracias. ¡Nos vemos en futuros proyectos!


End file.
